Light and Dark
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: Kirsty Cotton is gone for good. But she leaves behind newborn twins, which one is left in the arms of Tiffany and the other accidentally sent to a cruel orphanage. Five years later, they're about to come face to face with their 'family' and each other...
1. Prologue: New and Stolen Life

Light and Dark

By: Izzy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ I couldn't help myself but to make this. The idea was a murderous plot bunny I tells ya! XD Anyways, the reason I wrote my name as to who did this is apparently some people don't fully know that I'm the more active one on FF instead of Des- actually, I'm the one who perfers horror and scif-fi films, meaning I'm the only one who writes Hellraiser fics. XD_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own anything god dammit!...Just my OC's which include the twin children of Kirsty and Pinhead._

_**Full Summary: **__Kirsty Cotton is gone- for good this time. But she hasn't gone empty though- leaving behind a set of young newborn twins seperated at birth. One is sent to the trusty hands of her closest friend Tiffany, while the other is unfortunately and accidentally sent to a cruel orphanage. Five years later, Tiffany notices a darkness within her foster daughter that seems rather familiar to the man she suspects is the father, while the son is about to come face to face with his father and his 'aunt and uncles'. Who is the father? How will the little 'family reunion' go? Especially with their being a fine line between the young children, one being pure and kind like the mother- and the other wicked and mischievious with a growing darkness within like the father..._

* * *

><p><em>Prolouge: New and Stolen Life<em>

"Push Kirsty! Please you must keep pushing!" the nurse encouraged in between the horoundous screams of pure pain and the increasingly growing hellish pain of the endless labor.

The brunette let out a broken sigh, taking something of a break for only moment to let her mind relaxen for just the slightest bit and simply think through this all, as to how she knew and could feel her body slowly weakening. A pain she had never experienced before, and that no self-proclaimed Cenobite of the past could ever make a comparison to. Not now, and certainly not _ever._

Her vision was fading, growing dimer as much to her dislike the pain only continued, and hot tears streamed down her cheeks. This had gone on and on for simply hours, though it felt as though she were trapped in the deepest pit of the heart of Hell itself. She arched her back for a moment when another sharp spike of pain hit her, the source most likely her heavily swollen abdomen as from her lips in response came another shriek.

Heat increasing, she was sweating, her hair soaked and damp, and she was so damn _tired. _She was so weak that it took two doctors by then to hold her legs up, the tight grip she had held on one of the other doctors weakening gradually. Her body and mind screaming to her that she just couldn't do this anymore, that it was too weak to continue no matter what stakes in store.

But for her heart, it was the reward to it that mattered, and so she remained as she was. Weakening, practically the feeling of dying slowly and painfully through it all- for the simple reward of love. A very creation to love, that no other thing in the world could ever subsitute for. It was the only voice out of the million screaming ones in her mind that encouraged her to go on, besides the nurses and doctors practically in her face with stern looks of heavy concern.

She _had_ to live- for the sake of her baby.

Upon learning of her pregnancy in the early months, there was many assumptions from strangers who had only learned of her past and 'tragic' losses that her late husband, Trevor Gooden, was the father. Behind their backs she snarled and rolled her eyes at the very mention to that name- though she hadn't done that before. A part of heart had been in deep worry that perhaps the baby growing inside her had such a powerful mind to influence her into easy anger at the things, but she shook that off of her mind and just figured it was a symptom of just being emotional.

So as her belly had grown, so did her worries. Soon, when the child was to become older, of course they would be filled with questions as to the identity of their father. Perhaps she could marry another man while the child was still young, one honest and pure and willing to keep cover in as the 'father' he was not. But the problem was, if the child had a natural strong sense of curiousity or was intelligent, then it would be able to tell that physically they looked nothing of their father. So with that, she just left those concerns off of mind and decided she'd find an answer later.

But now, everything was in place- and the child (whom for a small joy had decided to not learn of the baby's gender just so she could be personally and pleasently surprised) wasn't even born yet. All there was was screaming loudly enough to possibly shatter windows, and a hellish misfortune of pain that to a small dark humor she quickly thought of was something those Cenobites would've never took enjoyment to, or to the very least of a specific one most important to her mind would find any sort of 'pleasure' within the pain of her unholy grip crushing her hand, and then wondered if the female Cenobite knew exactly what she meant, that if in her human life she too had been a mother once.

In between screams and pressure, in between the increasing weakness of her body and mind losing will to live, she couldn't help but think of them all. Especially the one those in fear addressed as 'Pinhead'. She knew that wasn't certainly his name, the one she had encountered more than once and how funny was it she hadn't learnt of his name until last moment, but wondered of his current position and his updoings. Whether a plot or another murder of a fool opening the Lament Box, wondering just what actions he would ever plan of in the future if he were to learn of-

"AAAHHH!" Kirsty screamed, as the pain rose to something as though her whole body was on fire, and for a moment- it seemed to relaxen. As though the flames were dimed, but she was still sweating, and the intense pain still remained as the nurse proudly held a screaming, crying bundle wrapped delicately in a blankt to keep it warm.

"It's a boy." the nurse smiled softly, though her voice was as loud as it had been.

"Benjamin-Elliot!" was the immediate, gasped response of relief from the pain. Kirsty smiled, seeing as though it were finally over and that she was soon leave with her newly born, perfectly beautiful son.

But all that joy quickly faded when another sharp, stabbing pain of the familiar labor quickly returned, and she screamed yet again in horror.

Another child?

Though of course she was overjoyed to that, it was otherwise not much of a celebration since there was still more hellish pain to endure, and knew that this would be pushing her body too far, that she could no longer hang on. Any second, if this were to keep up- she was bound to die. That she was dying right now at this very second as she continued to grow weaker, but it was too late to turn back now. So, Kirsty summoned up as much energy she could and find whatever strength was left within her, and let out the roar of what had to be the loudest shriek heard.

So loud, she swore that she blew three of the doctors' hearings out, and caused a large crack from within the nearby window.

It was seemingly worth it, as her legs immediately plopped, throwing her head back in relief and the dizzy sickness rising though. The pain no longer intense, but a dying flame ready to pass and be carried through by a cool breeze.

Wait- it was just her dying.

The doctors were doing everything that they could of course, it was their jobs not to give up. But from the expression on the nurse's face, it was highly evident that nothing could be done. That it was all too much and far too late to be saved. Her body was too weak to protest, her heartbeats and breaths slowing, as Kirsty made a last effort in drawing strength to keep her eyes open at the very sight of her newly born child- a daughter as the nurse had whispered.

Kirsty weakly lifted her hand to carress the child's cheek softly, barely able to smile as her eyes began to close and her voice grown so low it was nothing more than a whisper.

"A- Aurora G-Grace..." she whispered weakly, as she began so to close her eyes.

"Kirsty..." the nurse began, but trailed, unable to say what so.

" Ti...T-Tell m-my ch- children th- that I l- love t- them and..." Kirsty drew in a long, broken breath before speaking finally.

"...As does their..father...Xi-" and with that, Kirsty no longer spoke, and her head slowly rested to one side, eyes shut and face calm with peace. Her body limp, and evident that the young woman was officially dead.

A doctor in the background of the nurse's ears had announced the time of her death, with a several others exiting to another room, most likely for other patients to attend to. The nurse herself remained still, cradling the small baby daughter in her arms while the son was whisked away suddenly behind the nurse's back.

The nurse, whom took off her cap and revealed long, lucious sun-glowing blond hair, began to have several tears fall down her cheeks, attempting to not have them land upon the small, helpless child- whom suddenly seem to know the truth on the fate of her mother, and her cries became louder- almost in pain.

Tiffany Harris turned her head to one side to cry horribly at the meer sight of her now dead friend, while one of the nurses she knew took the daughter out of her hands for health shots to be given, as the blond fell to her knees and cried on lower part of Kirsty's abdomen, the part that wasn't still swollen of a now empty belly, the horrible realization there was as her mind played over and over every minute to it. The very sight of her children, the sight of her dying and now dead, the last words...

Through her sadness, a very small part of the blond woman wondered just what of the name Kirsty never finished was- of whom was the father.

Or from the looks of the sound to it, along with the history plagued nightmares she constantly had of the events of the Channard Institute from so long ago, wondered as well as _what_ the father was...

For now, she just weeped. For the joy of new lives, and mostly for the grieving, heartbreaking sight of her best friend's life being stolen away forever...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, within the depe pits of Hell and the Labyrinth itself- there seemed to be a silent uproar within many of those who looked to Kirsty Cotton as a menace. Those who had seen her personally, or those who had heard the infamous legends, seem to rejoice in small, wicked grins, or the currently-tongue-kissing-Dreamer cenobite Pistonhead flipping the bird as he never once plied his lips off who was technically his consort.<p>

For those who had personally come face to face with Kirsty, those of the original four, remained silent. Not a word being said from any of them. Rather they were dressed unusually in black hoods, hiding their faces as though something a tradition in Hell of something close to mourning- almost.

Xipe Totec himself wasn't certain what to think the moment he was no longer able to feel the presence of Kirsty Cotton. Her fierce attitud and strong will lost forever, the one who dared stand against them all, defied them, and even outwitted them to an escape. It was almost to a dark entertainment- and they had even once admitted this to one another.

But he had found himself falling slowly through to an attachment with the human woman, unable to find her strong will something of an attraction. How he had once dreamed over her joining them- mostly with her standing by his side as somethng of high ranking power, proudlu something best to say as the favored daughter-in-law (or just perhaps daughter) of Leviathan.

But the numb feeling of shock seemed to have moved him. Never having to expect such a tragedy from ever occurring, how unexpected and surprising it was. How...heartbreaking? No! Of course not.

The Female Cenobite, formerly in her human name Nikoletta, seemed to sense from her Master, and sent something he hadn't often seen within her. A stare of compassion through her pale blue eyes, almost of sympathy and sorrow mixed, though he hadn't replied to her with a stare of graitutde- rather he turned away. Not even able to face the others, Nikoletta, or the small young one cradled in her arms with her familiar face, obviously curious and confused as to why sensing the infamous Prince of Pain suddenly was in pain himself.

Another thing to that was the sudden change in sensing something disturbing- the sense of two sudden beings entering within the world. Almost as though within a tie to him, though he had no such recall as to that. Simply shrugging, his mind still couldn't help but dwell and wonder as to the identity and familiarness of sensing these two strange- yet darkly powerful young newborn beings were.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, it really broke my heart to have to kill Kirsty. So obviously, this is different. It's not really a Pinsty story, except for sweet flashbacks. Otherwise, this is one with him learning of the existence of his twin children- and the horror and drama to it. Especially with Tiffany in the picture- as in, do you think she's really going to let Pinhead get to her foster daughter (his kid in the first place)? Tiffany is still a sweetheart, but since she never really did get to know the Cenobites, I'm having it as she's a protective mother and strongly hates the Cenobites. QUESTION TIME FOR YA!<strong>

**1. I need your opinions on this: Do you like the babies names of Benjamin-Elliot and Aurora Grace?**

**2. What do you think happened to Benjamin when he was 'whisked away'? Who was 'whisking him'?**

**3. What does Pinhead know and is hiding? What will his reaction be to learning he's a father?**

**4. And for a fun one if you caught this: What or who do you think is the bundle Female is holding in her arms?**


	2. A Promise and A Mistake

_**Author's Note: **__Ugh I'm so excited for this! Here we go! Another chapter!_

_Oh my God. School is over! Well, not really. But I mean, summer is here! Wow! O_O_

_1. A Promise and A Mistake_

Without a word, five figures entered upon a near dark street, with howling whistles of wind and the faint sound of a barking dog from a farther area being the only true noise of the cold fall night, as their shadows grew taller once they reached the point of a light corner, where a large, beige brick colored building that had a fair few years spent, about a decade or so. Otherwise, it was a rather nice appearing place and fitting to the neatly placed sign that read _Angels Home for Children._

Normally, for whom they were, it was such a word or sight they would flinch in disgust, but now was not the most appropriate timing for such actions. Quietly, without even a sound from their footsteps or even the noise of clinging chain-like weapons chiming, they walked forth to the staircase of the place and stopped there for a brief moment in thought.

What in the name of Leviathan were they doing? Normally, any such work similar to this was laughed off as nonsense out of the question in any willing action or order. But this suddenly was all to the exception, and done in well kept secrecy. No one would ever know, and for some, they prayed neither would _he_.

The shadows of her hood were enough to hide the rather exhausted face of the Female Cenobite, having been stressed in a silent debate with the others in what decision be made for the fate of this young, now motherless, newborn. The lingering curiosity of a possible memory or two of his mother, and then the lust to seek his family- was what brought a dilemma to it all. Would this young boy truly want to become of something unearthly appearing? Especially if he learns of his true identity and actual family, or what remained of it, at a young age? To have to repeat the unbearable sight of Chatterer becoming a Cenobite when he himself could've been possibly no older than ten or so.

It would be horrifying, especially if the Lament Box were to be thrown in involvement since they of course could not defy against their god Leviathan himself by sparing someone who were to open the box. That became a strict, heavily enforced law within minutes after the incidents of the Channard Institute and the infamous Kirsty Cotton escaping yet once again from their hands. Normally, in their dark humor they had found in entertaining that there was a neverending chase between the young human girl and them, to go on for as long as their memory could recall.

But that race had ended, with her lovely, glowing soul now gone forever. Replaced by instead a slightly fidgeting bundle of warmth Nikoletta cradled gently in her arms. And though it was her own foolishness that brought her into the being of who she was now, a demon like creature and one of the explorers in forbidden pain and pleasure, there was the tint of regret as her thoughts dwelled from this young child to the very thought of- everything in all honesty. How it just couldn't be right to have this child ever turned into one of them, how horrible it was for poor Chatterer (the name of William once, as she had learned), how foolish she herself had been herself once, it was all just too much for her- all thoughts spinning through.

There was a moment when she pictured the thought of her Master, of how rather heartbroken he almost appeared. As though the humorous entertainment had been something more, as though an attachment perhaps? She could recall him once gloating of a dream of Kirsty Cotton joining them at such a high rank due to her fierce will. Just what of his reaction would be to learning this. Nikoletta couldn't even be certain as she questioned over the possible biological father to this young boy with her Master being a suspect, though she dared to not even mention the human's name in his current statis. She also wondered if he had even seen the small bundle, if he was truly in shock for that sight instead of Kirsty's tragic death.

There wasn't much shock from her own family, much to Nikoletta's surprise. Frank and Julia Cotton, the eternally damned lovers with cruel wickedness in their hearts, were nonetheless acting as though overjoyyed children on Christmas Day. Julia had been endlessly blabbering on about how she simply dreaded having to pretend to care for Kirsty when she was a child, how she despised every minute of it. Frank on the other hand was a bit dissapointed about how the 'little bitch' and her snarky attitude was both fun and heavily annoying for him, how he proudly told of him nearly raping her and the 'humor' he found in her screams. Nikoletta and Chatterer had been nearby upon hearing of this conversation, and were never so truly disgusted in their lives.

Nothing, not even a word came from Kirsty's father, Larry Cotton. Then again, besids her Master and Leviathan, no other Cenobite in existence knew exactly of the man's location anyways. Most likely, there was probably a mourning, grieving, heartbreak from Larry. But you can only guess-

There was a sudden, soft whimpering noise that came from the bundle, and Nikoletta stared down at the newborn baby, who then slowly opened his eyes.

Frost blue eyes- something so familiar to though her mind couldn't recall of who. The baby's hands twitched a bit as they were left free from the well wrapped blanket, and she couldn't help herself but to want to tigthen her grip on the baby, a wretched feeling of not wanting to let go. This was just a baby for goodness sake, one that will never know his mother or possibly now never know of the existence of his own father either, whoever it may be left for the Cenobites to guess.

But with these eyes, there came an immediate conclusion that Kirsty's late husband, Trevor Gooden, was no longer a positive canidate unlike the assumptions made by many. The wretch feeling seemed to soften a bit, to the minor relief that at least that name will never be known to the child's ears, since that filthy man has no such involvement or existence to ever influence him.

Her lips twitched into something of just the tiniest smile at the corner of her lips, but it faded quickly as she stared upwards to the door ahead, and the doorsteps there, as she was the only one to going on forth towards the door, leaning carefully down and about to gently place the young child there, as a wave of memories rushed through her thoughts.

_Sent in the disguise of her former human skin to prevent any sort of suspicision or panic from within the other humans, it was rather a surprise for the odd assignment she was suddenly given by her Master. He had seemingly sensed something of a disturbance to Kirsty, and told Nikoletta to just simply see of her current condition and what the source of the sense was. To see to it of safety._

_Odd as it was, what was the very sight of finding the young Cotton girl in a hospital, yet not for any physcological involvements- rather in the big surprise of in labor and heavy with child. A young son being born, and without thinking, there seemed to be an add to taking the child, so with a disguised Pistonhead and Butterball, they immediately whisked the young newborn away to present forth to Pinhead. But with the sudden change in plans, for as they exited, they were no longer able to sense the very soul presence of Kirsty._

_As impossible as it may have seemed, she was dead. With no exception. And somehow, the young baby she cradled in her arms started to cry louder (much to the annoyance of Pistonhead- whom didn't fit well with children) as though able to sense this and understand his mother was gone._

Yet now, the child was rather calm. Stilled and previously asleep, as he once again opened his eyes to the sight of a bone white pale, pale blue eyed, Cenobite that was fairly easy to tell was a woman. The light gentleness within her eyes, it was what had the boy relaxened, and rather form something of almost a smile. Though it was constantly said that babies at such young ages could not smile, Nikoletta swore a thousand times that this young one did just indeed smile directly at her.

This time, she smiled as lightly back, a very small smile but one that wasn't the solemn one. Rather a light hearted smile of something true, sensing an unusual light within this child of pure goodness, a familiar trait from his mother- well, before she was tanited by the several exposures of the Cenobites. It was a familiar feeling to it all, and rather suddenly hurtful to have to let go of as she knocked upon the door, and she hooded herself, exiting with the other Cenobites.

They all seemed to disappear within the shadows of the darkest areas of the streets, moments before the door opened to the very sight of the child left there, which started to whimper a bit as a tall shadow soon blocked through, covering the child and the heavy lighting from within inside trailing out to the farther areas of the street.

Benjamin-Elliot opened his frost blue eyes to the sight of something the young newborn had no idea was something made of truly a living Hell, but he would soon learn...

"Is this some kind of a joke?" was the intial response and first reaction from Steve Harris, the one formerly in a close relationship to Kirsty herself, as he stared to his wife, Tiffany, in a mixture of shock and pure disbelief.

The blond sighed tiredly, eyes redenned from long, hard hours of crying and fiercely holding back tears for the sake of those patients in deep worry over their own health and that would mistaken the tears being an involvement to whether or not they'd live. Fourteen hours of work never in her five years of working at the very hospital of Avery Medical Center had felt so long up until this day, having witness the death of her close friend.

The sound of light blubbering, the early stage to crying, brought back Tiffany to the reality of now as she stared down to the little bundle in her arms, the baby girl beautifully named Aurora Grace. The baby's eyes, an all too familiar deep brown that belonged to Kirsty, looked straight forth into Tiffany's own eyes with a stare of stirred upset. The child knew of what was troubling this woman, and was well aware that the kind woman that carressed her cheek was her mother- and was gone.

Tiffany remained strongly quiet, as Steve sighed and embraced his wife in a small kiss. Understandably, he was rather upset to hear of the death of Kirsty. Having once been in a failed relationship with her when they were nothing more than young teenagers, she was strongly shaken by the events. Later, after sending her to the Channard Insitute, he was rather regretful to being harsh to her and simply leaving her without ever an ecnouraging call or nice letter of concern. In an attempt to recouncil with her, when he heard of the horrifying events of the Channard Institue, Steve had attempted to talk Kirsty. But she had changed- and was married. However, Kirsty, out of her own way, introduced Steve to her friend, Tiffany.

Within a period of six months, they were fast friends, turned dating, turned engaged lovers, and later turned to something of happy marriage. Soon to reach both the five year anniversery of their marriage and ten year anniversery of their very first date, through it all their never once had been a thought of children. They had never tried to really settle down since there was always the busy and hectic jobs needing them. But now, things seemed to take a changed course of a sudden adoption with Tiffany returning home upset with the news of both the death of her friend- and all the while holding the little bundle of her daughter.

After a few minutes past, Tiffany looked up to her husband and quivered her lip. "We have to Steve...Kirsty, she..she has no other family in existence. I don't know who the father is...or _what_ he is.." she growled that last part low under her breath and turned her head away for a moment.

Steve nodded. "I..I know. It's just, this is all so sudden Tif. Hell, I hadn't even thought about ever having kids- until now with you holding on right now." he admitted.

"There's just a few forms to sign and that's all. Maybe it'll take a few months, but she'll be ours. A daughter.." Tiffany said, mood lightening a bit at the very thought of becoming a mother. Honestly, neither she had ever considered about ever bearing children. As a teenager, she was rather weak and sick often, and her doctor had warned her of a possibility of losing the ability to get pregnant or suffer constant miscarriages. Though she was much healthier now, Tiffany had worried and dwelled on that warning in the early first year of her marriage, and concluded silently to herself of no children.

Steve bit his lip, staring down at the child and able to see some physical resemblance of Kirsty, the woman he owed it to for having him meet his wife. The woman who still in the ending showed forgiveness to him after his betrayal and harsh treatment of abandonment at the Channard Institute, and in his heart he knew truly he owed her something as strong as this.

It wouldn't even be so bad. His heart softened as the baby girl looked up to him, and stared wide eyed, both tired and curious. Tiffany had mentioned previously in the conversation that there was something special about the girl, something as though she were intelligent enough to understand things that were happening.

At that moment, he swore he saw the baby girl's lips form something of a tiny smile at the corner of her lips, and admittedly- his heart truly melted at that.

"Wha- what's her name?" Steve asked softly.

"Aurora Grace Cotton." Tiffany answered in a whisper, smiling down at the baby, and gently adjusting the way she held her for a more comfortable position, as she sat down on the nearby couch with Steve sitting next by to her.

"Official adoptive parents...I'll be a father..." Steve breathed, almost excited for the thought of little Aurora Grace calling him 'Daddy', until the reality of him not being her father caused that warmth joy to fade.

"I promise to keep her safe, and to raise her Kirsty.." Steve continued, while Tiffany laid in deep thought for the longest of hours. Wondering of the fate of the little boy, remembering the faces of two unfamiliar doctors strongly assuring her that the boy was in safe hands of someone else's custody. Suspicion arose, but sadly, nothing could be done to get the boy as well much to her protests.

Where was the boy? What would Aurora think of this? When could they truly tell her? What if she asked about her parents? What if-

"A" Aurora cooed softly, something the closest sounding to 'a', though of course it was spoken in a very soft and low voice, as she quickly snuggled asleep in the careful arms of Tiffany, and the blond looked down and smiled.

Those worries seemed to fade away, and only the promise remained through in mind, silently vowing to be the best mother a spossible for her deceased friend's daughter.

**Hm...just who were those two doctors telling Tiffany that Ben was in better hands? **

**I like the idea of Steve/Tiffany. Two friends of Kirsty coming together. I mean, I don't think he entirely meant to just leave Kirsty behind at the Channard Institue. To me, I think it was just a tight situation with heavy complications with Steve, and he didn't know what to do or believe anymore. I hoped that perhaps they'd meet one day and become friends, and it sounds believable that Kirsty would have Tiffany and Steve set up. It sounds cute. ^.^**

**Uh oh! The Cenobites have made a horrible mistake! What'll happen to poor Benjamin? Writing Nikoletta with motherly-like instincts was actually pretty fun, since I could see her at least with a small soft side. We all know her Master had a soft side for a certain brunette- WAH KIRSTY'S GONE! :( I'm so sorry Pinhead for killing her! **


	3. Memories Fade Away

_**Author's Note: **__All of a sudden, I'm with the fever of 'Three Days Grace' LOL. I love this band so much, I wish they'd perform a concert at my small hometown. I would truly love that, especially if they play the songs 'Riot' and 'Get Out Alive'. XD XD XD There's something about the lyrics to 'Get Out Alive' that sound Pinsty-ish. Here's the biggest part to it:_

_This is my last time  
>She said<br>As she faded away  
>It's hard to imagine<br>But one day, you'll end up just like me_

_The first three lines almost as though Kirsty were saying that, and then the last two lines are something Pinhead would totally say to her despite her denial- unless she were to give in being a Cenobite willingly, which it can go either way._

* * *

><p><em>2. Memories Fade Away (Kirsty's Grave)<em>

* * *

><p>Within two days after the miracle birth of the twins, and the tragic resulting death to Kirsty, a small fueneral was held. With not much family left, actually, none at all really, those who attended were either friends, old classmates that knew her well, co-workers, and the Harris family.<p>

Tiffany and Steve of course were the only ones truly paying for this all, and it was rather a tight budget with their money despite their job. Things were, much to their heartbreak, too complicated to give a true fueneral that their good friend deserved. And that was one of the most tragic parts to it. Too add in, they now had a daughter to worry about and take care of, so it was the best they could do for Kirsty.

Stepping forth to say one last goodbye to their friend, Tiffany took a long stare to Kirsty, how simply beautiful she looked, and still how pregnant she looked with her stomach still being swollen, despite there being no babies inside. Dark hair combed neatly and the curls spread about as she rested on the white pillow, face calm and eyes peafully shut, with a light brown shadow on her eyes, and not a heavy duty amount of mascara done on her eyes. Lips a pale rose, and face given only a small amount of rouge on the cheeks, otherwise her face still had the remains of color on her. Almost as though she were just sleeping peacefully, and Tiffany fet a near temptation to just shake her friend. Just to scream at her to come back, for the very sake of her baby twins. That she was a mother for goodness sake and couldn't just give up- but that chance was long past.

Sighing,Tiffany felt her eyes water once again for the preparation of sobbing once again over the very sight, though bravely held her tears back for the sake of the sleeping Aurora held closely in her arms. At first, the reaction to those mounrers arriving the earliest were wondering if the child belonged to her, but it was then explained that this girl was in fact Kirsty's, and those smiles from the mourners faded to grieving frowns once again.

Steve was as supportive as possible, willing to do anything to help his loving wife as he came forth right by her side and held her closely, arm wrapped around her thin shoulders, and earlier before assisting in any needs of the baby. He also had a tender nature, but today he made himself promise to double that amount of tenderness for the very sake of the woman he loved, his good friend, and his newly adopted daughter- a name he still could not get used to with the thought of being a father. Being addressed as 'Daddy', 'Dada', Dad', or so on.

Tiffany never had entirely told him of who the identity of Aurora's father, though rather Tiffany became unusually dark and angry for the very moment she had thught about it in the conversation. With that, despite his curious mind and roaring protests, had decided it best be left be for now.

Now, at the present moment of the fueneral, both new adoptive parents prayed that Aurora wouldn't awaken to the sight of her dead mother, despite her appearing beautiful hoped that a memory of the fueneral wouldn't exist. Tiffany personally preferred that Aurora's memories of her mother be only at a time when Kirsty was alive. Luckily, and so far, Aurora hadn't even stirred much in Tiffany's arms with the only minor exception of a whimper or two- and the one moment of within the middle of a prayer she had begun to cry for hunger, and Tiffany and Steve had to exit themselves out to feed her a bottle of milk.

Steve took Aurora carefully into his arms, having rather been a quick learner from the first day of awkwardly holing her for the first time, as he watched his wife kneel down forth to her friend and whisper final words to a goodbye. Tiffany attempted to not cry, but a tear or two slipped from her eyes, and she heaved an inhale of a heavy breath.

_"Kirsty, why? Why did you have to go now dammit? Why when you were still so young and a mother? Your beautiful daughter Aurora Grace will never know you.." _she whispered lowly, the hurt and confusion easy in her tone that she tried to hide from her husband and others nearby to hear.

_"My friend, my dear friend who gave my a new hope in life. You've helped me through so much, you helped me find my loving soulmate, when yours was unfaithful and betrayed you. I hope somewhere from wherever you may be you only are in a field of joy, innocence, and love once again my dear friend. Where happiness never dies, and all your wishes are live forever. I promise I'll make certain that's the perfect dream for you. And I promise I'll tell Aurora how much of a wonderful woman you were and how much of an amazing mother you would've been...Goodbye..." _Tiffany said, a whisper of a soft goodbye as she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Kirsty's forehead for an eternal goodbye, as Tiffany looked away and tried so hardly to not imagine her friend being buried in the ground.

Immediately, Tiffany almost began to cry again, and Billy offered to take her home before she were to become hysterical again. But the young blond refused, having to suck up all her sadness and learned to deal with it for now and remain strong through the rest of the emotional fueneral that seemed to last for endless hours.

And when the reached the site of where she was to be buried, with the casket shut, and those who remained through placing flowers of mostly dark red roses on the top of the casket, Tiffany held the only unique flower of a white lily- Kirsty's favorite flower as had once confessed to her, and stared down for the longest time before turning away for Steve to place a red rose on the casket as well, and as he still held Aurora at the very moment she had opened her eyes, the baby seemed confused as to why her 'father' was so hurt and upset. Aurora's lip began to quiver, her little innocent mind so confused, and suddenly also longed for a bright, warm, smile upon the lady with golden hair of almost the sun, the one she had began to create an image as her mother.

The young baby, tragically, despite being the one of the set of twins with the memories of a beautiful, kind, but sad woman that carressed her cheek and called her name, hadn't thought of that woman being her mother- but instead saw this blond woman instead as her mother.

The others eventually left, and about two hours later, with Tiffany staring down blankly and hardened by sadness as Steve placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Aurora had been in put in the car a minute ago, and Steve had otherwise been from the previous ten minutes preparing to leave as he looked to his wife and sighed.

"Let's go home..." he whispered to her, as Tiffany stared up with her broken eyes, face solemn and something in the mix of nothingness, grieving, numb shock, and another emotion that was difficult to depict. Slowly nodding, Tiffany pecked her husband's life for a moment before turning to leave, heading to the car silently as the car drove away, leaving behind only the white lily and endless bundle of red roses on a sadenned day with a seemingly fitting mood of cool, crisp air, surrounded by lightly gray fog and damp green grass.

* * *

><p><em>"This is my last time.." she had spoken to him solmenly, dark eyes in a locked stare of something solemn and meaningful to every word she said as he shook his head, not at all believing that was her main purpose.<em>

_There came to be a familiar chime to both whenever it was her as the source of the supposed 'fool' or 'sinned soul' opening the Lament Box in search of something in heavy desire to pain and pleasure. But for Kirsty Cotton, the one proclaimed as infamous in Hell, the one so heavily lusted by all for her glowing soul that seemed to stand out among others. Her soul could never be replaced by any other human that opened the Box, simply for the fact that their souls were tainted with the darkening poision of sin and cruel desire, while hers was pure and kind._

_There was a meant emphasis on 'was' when Xipe Totex himself could see Kirsty was slowly fading from the original goodness held deeply close to her heart. He had always known from the immediate the start she had presented herself forth in search for a murderous revenge against her unfaithful husband._

_"How much longer must we play these childish games Kirsty? You and I know very well what you said is nothing more than lies.." Xipe chuckled, almost mockingly as Kirsty frowned, keeping a strict, tightened grip on her fists she had curled into balls._

_"I __**won't **__ever be giving in to your little fun and games. Not now or ever." Kirsty spat, almost defiant and tempted to raise her head high._

_"Really now? Then tell me, why open the Box yet once again? I'm rather interested as to hearing what the reason of a sneaky excuse may be this time. And believe me child, I'm in no mood for bargaining or excuses. Cruel as it may sound, don't count yourself through. I am not as patient as the others who lust for your soul, blood, and all for revenge.." Xipe warned calmly, referring to the familiar three that had approached behind him from the shadows._

_For a moment, Kirsty opened her mouth in consideration as to asking of how they had survived through the Channard Incident when clearly from her witness they had been killed, but decided not to. Her lips remained in a still line, firm and silent as her eyes looked up for a brief staring contest to the others._

_"Believe me, I got myself an idea or two about throwing the Box in a river or having it sit nice and toasty while burning at my fireplace..." Kirsty began, a sharp intake of a breath from her that echoed across the dark room._

_If Xipe had visible eyebrows, one would've been arched skyhigh in curiosity to her statement._

_"..But I just need to know something before I even do so. Just..just one thing and never again. You'll never hear from me again, or with interfering into any of your...games." Kirsty added, trailing for a moment unsure to describe just what was of their monstrous ways._

_The Female Cenobite, whom was rather impatient with a face of a wicked grin, and pale blue eyes lustful for blood, gestured something to an action of a rasied eyebrow in both skeptical curiosity and almost of humor._

_"How so? Even if it were your young friend Tiffany to open the box?" she darkly teased, wondering what the response would be as though she were testing the Cotton girl._

_Kirsty bit her lip, unsure of how to respond to that. Though within her eyes there was a strong tension and temptation to yell back at the rather beautiful Cenobite in something of insulting hatred._

_"Hush Nikoletta." Xipe abruptly said, not even facing her as his dark coal black eyes stared straight forth to Kirsty's dark brown eyes. The young human girl couldn't help but remember then the face with frost blue eyes, a lingering curiosity as to wonder off with whatever could've happened to those nicely colored eyes. Something of in reminder of how the sky looked, when Kirsty was a little girl lying on the soft grass and looking up to the sky and clouds.._

_"Well?" he also added impatiently after a moment of silence._

_Kirsty blinked, face hard and solemn once again like before. "Why.." she whispered, almost in inaudible._

_There was a pause, as Xipe furrowed his eyes and stared a bit confused, having barely heard the muffled word._

_"Pardon?" he said, almost in a tense growl._

_"Why...why would you ever want to be something like this? Any of you? You were all human once-"_

_**'We don't need a reminder to that again Kirsty. We're all well aware if you don't mind.' **__a rather stern and solemn voice echoed through in only her mind, as she searched forth to find the source, but found that no one's lips had moved. Rather a telepathic message sent through, and Kirsty's eyes flickered over for a brief moment to find the Cenobite with chattering teeth rather quiet, and made a gesture of a nod- as though he were admitting to her he was the one that had spoken telepathically._

_"Your point?" Xipe frowned._

_"You must've had families! They must've had loving family and friends!" Kirsty said, raising her voice to almost a shriek as she stared at directly him and pointed to three._

_"Maybe so, but those memories have long past Kirsty..,,faded away long ago.." Xipe retorted, squinting his eyes at her._

_"Maybe for you. But for what reason? Why! Why throw it all away? Just what shitty 'forbidden pleasure' do you find from taking other people away from their lives! What did you find out of taking away your little friends' lives?" Kirsty roared, mortified as to how people she had reminded of their humanity, from within only a decade later seemed to have acted as though all reminscences of it were lost forever._

_Her honest purpose was to simply try. See what scraps of humanity were left within them, to see if she could remind them more of their memories, to hpoefully save them from something else or their own selves. But at this rate, Kirsty could see that there was nothing left, just as a darker part of her heart had figured._

_"We're not all monstrous as you suspect Kirsty, as you spoke from your own words, we were all once human." Xipe began in defense, repeating what Kirsty had said almost in a tease._

_"You think I neccessarily found pure enjoyment for turning a young child with a loving mother but abusive father, a kind man with everything lost by a cruel seducer, and a young nun who had lost a very young daughter- into Cenobites?" Xipe questioned, raising his voice._

_Kirsty was silent, unsure of what to answer by then having never known just what exactly were the others past. Looking to the others for just the briefest of a glance, noticing how the chattering Cenobite had stopped clicking his teeth, the fat Cenobite almost whimpering, and the Female Cenobite, whom not even five minutes ago held a proud wicked grin and bloodlusting eyes- now rather frowned, eyes sadenned in a gaze of something to remembering._

_"It shouldn't be like this..it should change.." Kirsty whispered, only speaking what her heart screamed in something of sympathy for once. It was the least she could do in repayment to these four, whom saved her life technically twice- from the wrath of her Uncle Frank and later Channard._

_"Impossible my child. We seek no desire as to doing forth. Though I wonder why you; A poor child whose lost so much, has nothing left to gain, except with a still held high offer of something more...within the Labyrinth..." Xipe Totec took several steps forth closer to the human girl, caressing her cheek as Kirsty- surprisingly- hadn't flinched at all._

_"Even after a whole ten years, you still think I'm one to fall easily.." Kirsty breathed in laughter. Xipe grinned as well._

_"Your glowing soul is so close within my grasp, and it is crying to me- and you don't even realize it that we both want each other..."_

_Kirsty backed away at that very moment, eyes glaring once again and staring confidently._

_"You'll never get what you want. That little dream of yours can fade away with all your memories.." she hissed._

* * *

><p>And yet now, from this very moment, those echoes spoken loud and clearly within the Labyrinth seemed to speak something of a clearly written truth. That now, Kirsty was right all along in her bold statement of confidence. Typically though, Xipe knew she would resist, and a partial part of him figured she would speak those kind of words upon bringing up the topic of the Cotton girl ever joining them.<p>

Yet know, there was a whole other meaning neither expected- with her being dead.

The harsh feeling of shock still seemed to keep him somwhere within a daze of the humans world of reality and numbness mixed in between, as carefully hooded, and quietly ordered his three most loyal companions to come forth and follow, Xipe could hardly believe that within this nearly dead feeling place- somewhere Kirsty Cotton was _buried _within the very ground they all walked upon.

Not wanting to imagine such an image, Xipe shoook the idea to it away as his darker mind questioned and bickered on as to why even bother. If they lusted for her soul to be theirs- then why bother just to visit her very grave? Why? As millions of these questionable whys ran through, her recently buried spot was easily found, a platform placed of stone. (Tiffany and Steve had to pay extra cash to have it arranged a grave be placed earlier) that read:

**KIRSTY COTTON GOODEN**

**LOVING DAUGHTER, WIFE, FRIEND-**

The edges of her grave were stained with mud from a recent pour of heavy rainfall immediately after Tiffany and Billy left, so whatever was said on the last part none of the others seemed to show much care as to what the last part, saying most likely another minor detail or just a patterned desgin of something of a heart or cross.

Coal black eyes staring hard for the longest time, and normally those three standing behind would've shown high doubt and heavy curiousity as to their purpose of being her, but none said a word.

Placed gently upon her grave, something considered rare within Hell and nonexistent on Earth unless artificial, where black lillies. Pure black lillies, something that had enticed and heavily mystified the young Kirsty from visit once before.

The exotic scent to it, and the darkness etched within them- or rather the very presence of the Cenobites seemed to cause nearby flowers to loom in an emotion of shivering fear or death. They were no different from it, just with the exception of the activities added in to their pleasure and pain, otherwise victims did technically face death whenever summoning them.

_'Kirsty Cotton, how unfair and heartbreaking to say a farewell to you, beautiful child...' _Xipe motioned through in his mind, head hung low.

To think, that for the very reason. All those years, through once being an accident, the second meeting a conincidence, and the third time on purpose, with the figuration and assumption of the possible prediction for her future. The times she had snorted in laughter to the subject of falling through as a Cenobite- the dream Xipe himself saw of her in high ranking by his side, the only undying human part left within her being her strong will, now all lost.

A once glowing soul, crumpled away. Lost forever for all eternity, in endless waves of an unknown and vast sea. No longer within Hell's grasp- _his_ grip.

It was so unfair!

In a roar of hidden anger, Xipe clenched his anger, head hung low and fists dirtied as they griped through and dug through the soft, muddy, ground. Tempting to make a low growl, it was cut off by the sudden soft whispers from the others in confusion as to their Master's sudden actions.

Calming himself for a moment, he got to his feet and turned to face the others who stared curiously, and for the Female Cenobite who was the only one with eyes, wide-eyed.

"Master are...are you alright?" she whispered curiously, blinking her eyes as Xipe made no such a response.

_"It's hard to imagine child but one day...you'll end up just like me..." he whispered to her, lips pressing like air against her exposed collar bone, resting after the true forbidden pleasure._

_Kirsty smiles, almost in mock as she tiredly sleeps._

"No..No..I am..well." he finally said back to her softly, whom Nikoletta then nodded as Chatterer came immediately by her side, one of his hands rubbing against her shoulder and stroking it gently in a gesture between those two of something in an attachment they were in.

_'We should leave. Any human at any moment shall be visiting and notice us...I'm sorry.' _the Cenobite who learned recently to master telepathic abilities to communicate to the others spoke softly in mind to Xipe, in a tone of something sympathetic.

Xipe growled, blinded by an unknown source of fury. It was so unfair. After all such dreams, ones so high hopes. And now all was lost, Kirsty- his damned Kirsty- lost, and all of sudden he felt a tug of annoyance that his companions sent him sympathy. As though they even understood! Pffuit!

"X-" Nikoletta had begun to say softly.

"Shut up!" Xipe harshly snapped, turning around with black coal eyes of such hurt anger, straight at her. Glaring in such a fury that made her whimper as Chatterer immediately held her close protectively, and gritted his teeth in a warning as Butterball in the meanwhile made a light whimper.

"Let us leave this place immediately..." Xipe said after a few moments of awkward and heated silence, turning swiftly with the hiss of cassock and exiting forth to the former spot they had all teleported through to return back to the Labyrinth.

"What of Leviathan?" Butterball purred through in a soft whisper of worry, curious as well as Pinhead once again turned back, glaring at the three.

"Not a word be said to Leviathan. I shall inform him of this all- and I better not hear a word that any of you added in on to this." he growled in a dark warning, as the three, with Butterball trembling, Female remaining in Chatterer's embrace, and Chatterer still gritting his teeth in anger- seemed to all understand and followed after their strangely infuriated- and heartbroken Master.

* * *

><p>As soon as they left, another heavy rainfall seemed to have occurred, with the day predicted as being on rainy and gloomy on, with this time the strong droplets of rain wahsing away the soft mud on the grave revealing the corner with a hidden word never seen by the Cenobites- a piece of vaulable information not known-<p>

**AND MOTHER**

What else was written upon Kirsty Cotton's grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Dammit Xipe! All ya had to do was get your fingers dirty and see Kirsty's a mother and you're a father!<strong>

**How'd you all like the Pinsty-ish flashbacks. I figured the long one take place sometime after Hellseeker, and it is indeed true that in the comics (I researched on the wiki) that twenty years later Pinhead did indeed resurrect Nikoletta and Chatterer- but not Butterball. :( From the way I write him with the adorable humor, I couldn't help myself but add him back in the group as well. But instead of twenty years later it's within sometime quickly after Hellseeker.**

**Oh- and for just another quick thing- the past Pinhead mentions on the three of them are kinda true. Chatterer was said to be a cruel boy who tortured animals- which to me is a little on the flipside- as in, there's gotta be two sides to the story. Perhaps the 'bully' himself was 'bullied'. With my AU one-shots ficlet 'Sympathy' he is abused by his father horribly. Butterball's past is never really said so I just made that up; And Nikoletta was a former nun. My only add in is that the reason she did become one was they were the only ones who helped her that she became pregnant as a teenager, joined them, while raising her daughter who tragically dies- and that could be what twists her into becoming interested/obsessed with sin to get through the pain.**

**Oh, and as for you laura 101- trust me. We haven't seen the last of Kirsty. Later in the chapters we are to meet a little OC called..'The Soulkeeper' who might play a role or two in striking a deal with Pinhead that involves Kirsty...**


	4. Half a Decade Equals an Eternity of Pain

_**Author's Note:**__ Yay for all the reviews! ^.^ Oh my gosh Laura I had no idea! Here's a tissue and a hug from me! I didn't know this chapter made you cry- actually, to my admittance, writing the third chapter made me sob a bit. XD_

_LOL, wanna hear my trick to writing sad chapters? Listen to Evanescence music while writing. Weird as it may sound, it worked for me! O_O Strange, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><em>4. Half a Decade Equals an Eternity of Pain<em>

* * *

><p>Sometimes, moments of time can pass you in the blink of an eye, and the moments of the past still wear an effect of numbness on you. The blurs of reality slowly return to you in such a way, all the while your heart remains strongly in denial to it. And no matter what, the wounding pain seems to be as bad as it was from the very first place- a permanent, undying scar.<p>

The scarps of memories left to Kirsty Cotton, her bright soul that had it's glow the others lusted for, her innocent smile, and her eyes that became twisted through her hurtful pain. What was slowly changing her, eating her alive, with her tainted soul screaming and call for _him_. The very touch of when he had carressed her cheek- and what was forbidden- _kissed_ her, there was something electric to add as though it were something of two puzzles piece meeting. That they were a part of one another, and the bond increased more through the hidden sex in the darkness.

Seemingly though, the secret consumed Kirsty, dragging her away into the lost seas of darkness. The feeling of how unfair it was only increased to Xipe's anger, which caused him for a lower patience supply and only finding more pleasure in other's pain. Growing restless at some points for someone to just open the damn Lament Box, just to bring an unleashed Hell to the sinned fool. Now proud to carry a slight smug on his face as they screamed for a mercy that wasn't to come.

The more darker side that had become of him frightened his own loyal companions, who attempted their best to keep their distance from him except when at the necessary times of someone summoning them through the Lament Box. Otherwise, there were whispers that if any Cenobite dare test his patience, then they would suffer a far worse fate. Those who opened the box, who die a constant slow death worse than ever, as the three took a surprised notice.

* * *

><p><em>The man had nothing in his life. Just a low life searching for some fun. As the saying was passed- to be careful what you wish for. But then again, the Lament Box could be cruel to those who never always necessarily deserved to go to Hell, taking example to Chatterer. (The box was a birthday gift from his mother, a rare day's break of no abuse from his father for Christ's sake.)<em>

_He was screaming, on his knees as the chains pierced through his face, literally ready to tear it off as it had held on barely by limp piece of thin muscles that were long and stringy, while the rest of the exposed, bloody flesh caused him to choke on his screams. There must've been about forty or so small chains on his face already, as more and more came through to slash off more of this man to the part where his abdomen tore up like a rag doll. Organs exposed and spilling out, almost nothing left in the inside, to actually seeing the exposed lungs and heart and surprised the man was barely clinging on._

_No. It rarely ever went this far. Sure, either the victim died or became a Cenobite. But even when the man was nothing more than torn meat- no longer alive their Master still went out in fury for the pain, and not like the man had even done anything that his soul truly deserved this._

_When the heart came flying out, still able to beat once or twice more before shrieveling up- some of the blood splattered about, spattered dots getting on Nikoletta's skirt and one on her pale face, making her flinch ever so lightly. Admittedly, this was now getting sick- even for her and the others._

_A light snarl came from Xipe, as he then finally felt no such pity to the limp body, casting it off aside as he turned to face the others to exit. Sure, they had done some of the damage, but nothing in comparison to what Hell unleashed from their Master. In one way, it seemed reasonable as though to prove why he was indeed the leader, but in another- especially for the easy sight for them to understand. There must've been an attachment or so between their Master and the Cotton girl, to have caused him to enter such a purely dark rage._

_It was simple, if Kirsty's heart couldn't beat- then anyone else who opened the Box could either._

* * *

><p>And yet this seemingly repeated pattern went on for the half decade after Kirsty's perish, the anger and wounded hurt in his dark eyes still remaining and lusting to end all other's lives.<p>

In one way, for Xipe it was the feeling of avenging Kirsty. For how cruel the world had once been to her perhaps once or twice. It had been unfair to her to steal her mother at a young age, the awful replacement of her stepmother, how unfaithful she was anyways to her jackass of an uncle. to have them take away her father as well. And later in life have her as weak willed as she had nearly fallen by her seductive husband...while the whole world just sat back and watched in sick entertainment.

They had it all coming anyways, they opened the box. They were no innocent than the Cenobites.

Yet the familiar reality of the torturous pain of Kirsty being gone, it was what brought the infamous Prince of Pain into his own cruel pain, as though in one way the human spirits of those the Cenobites- more or less Xipe alone- had murdered were laughing somewhere at the entertainment of watching him taste his own medicine- a heavier dose than the first time of becoming a Cenobite in the very first place.

"Awe oou sad?" the chimous voice of a familiar young one spoke softly, making Xipe turn for a moment to face a young girl, no older than three with dark, wavy hair, lightly tanned skin, and dark piercing eyes. Not Kirsty's uniquely dark eyes- but they were indeed sharply piercing to him.

Hannah Cecilia Munroe. The offspring daughter of the Cenobite lovers Dreamer and Pistonhead in their former human names of Terri and his of JP Munroe. The child was unplanned for, but Dreamer cooed on and on to all the others of how she had always dreamed about a smiling little girl while in her pregnancy, which was once thought impossible for a Cenobite to concieve. The sudden remarkable news seemed to excite some, while others remained neutral to the news of it.

For Xipe, it was hard for him to even imagine the very thought of a lovely innocent created from a twisted love of not so innocent young lovers, JP having had been the more twisted one that softened to the necessary sake of being a father. Otherwise, his personality of favoring in an addction to sex and wicked humor remained when Hannah wasn't within presence. Most likely he was off so doing that now with Dreamer as Xipe stared down at their child without a response at first, as Hannah blinked her large eyes.

"Hewwo?" she giggled lightly, having noticed not much of a response came from him.

Xipe snapped back to the present moment, staring at the child and tussling some of her hair lightly as he shooed her off, nodding lightly and muttering a response that he was fine. Which was, of course, a fine lie. But it wasn't something Hannah had the ability to tell. In thought, there was a lingering curiosity as to what abilities the child may have in store as she would age, in Leviathan's theory as to of what mental powers Hannah most likely had due to her mother's unique mental abilities with predictions and dreams.

In the meanwhile, he thanked Leviathan that she was young, and didn't have the ability to tell if anyone were lying. He didn't want to explain to the child of his rage, it was...unnecessary.

Sighing, he shook his head and was left to wonder in his mind as he trailed back to unfortunate memories of Kirsty. Her very soul, the smile she had sent to him within the Channard Institute- the one he wished so dearly she had _never_ sent him, or else he would never be within this situation. If the child had never opened the box in the first place, none of this would be as it was now. If she had just kept her mouth shut and become an average Cenobite, none of this would've happened. Never remind him and the others of their sober humanity, never sent him that haunting smile, never ask for the deal of her husband's murder for her free fate, never let her escape their grasp-

If he had never fallen in love with her, none of this would be happening.

Rubbing his temples lightly and carefully not to hit his pins, her very voice echoed within his mind of endles whispers shared by one another. Whether the ones of high mock and determination, or of the soft, sweet onces she had spoken to him and never before to her unfaithful husband.

_"If you've lost all your humanity as you say- yet why be so gentle to me in touch?" she whispered breathlessly, hands intertwined as they hid alone in the shadows._

_"Because child you are so precious. So fragile, and even monsters, as you view me, keep their precious jewel gentle care." he responsed, carresing her cheeks._

Love? Why even bother now when he had given off the impression of being in such dark rage he had even frightened his loyal companions that used to constantly remain by his side, now fearful to be within ten feet of him. Why admit the truth, when they both knew he had been hiding something all along. He had made it clearly evident, and was rather surprised by the reaction of something in the midst of being calm, finding it predictable (a fair teasing he had remembered once by Dreamer, when she had been pregnant with Hannah, she had grinned widely and remarked of how her child could be best friends with his and Kirsty's pretty daughter), or attempted to not speak of it once in conversation.

Another stab of pain to his heart once again, wondering what if indeed he and Kirsty had the future that was so close within his grasp. Close consorts of high power, with the imagination of young children with their faces, in terms of what humans spoke of the 'happily ever after' case. But that was indeed no longer possible, it was five years past of course.

And within those five years, he had wondered just what of had happened when he had sent Nikoletta and the others to see of what was the sudden disturbance involving Kirsty, which though was her death, wondered of what the eye witness count was from her personally. Wondering what she was going to say to him within those five years ago before he had snapped at her at the cementary...

It was long forgotten anyways most likely, and something not of great importance. She must've most likely forgotten it as well, and it was probably something of curiosity for a question or perhaps a speaking that it was a shameful loss of a human being. Either or, it just didn't plain matter anymore.

Even she and the others had unknowingly brought a small add in to the pain as well. Nikoletta and Chatterer; To be specific. Possible consorts to one another, as of how they expressed through clearly of their strong emotions to one another. The stab of pain being whenever it was just them together, the reminder and endless memories of Kirsty and him. Despite theirs being secrective, it was still a pleasure, it- it was still love.

He had witnessed them intertwine hands once, making his heart flinch at the pain as he turned away, remembering how _their _hands had once intertwined a long time ago...

_"That dream can just fade away with your memories..." Kirsty spat, head held high._

How humorous was it? That is their precious human memories had faded away- how come he couldn't simply let these very memories of _her_ fade away like it was some kind of impossible task.

Because it was impossible.

* * *

><p>"Aurora sweetheart! Time to wake up!" Tiffany called out in a light chirp for her adopted daughter, whom had a habit of sleeping in for the longest of times through mornings. Shaking her head and smiling, the sun blond haired woman walked through into the pink-painted room where the small girl slept peacefully, snoozing off and surrounded by many stuffed animals won by Steve for her at the times they had gone to the fair, as Tiffany came by to her side and gently shook the girl.<p>

Aurora immediately awoke, though slowly as she opened her eyes and yawned, sitting up and stretching her arms as she looked to her adopted mother and smiled.

"Morning mama." she sweetly cooed, as Tiffany smiled back in reply and kissed her forehead, getting off the bed and handing her small, beige colored, simple Sunday dress to wear. Aurora groaned softly, not liking having to get up early in the morning, especially on Sunday's, but she put on a wide smile for the mother she so dearly loved and raised her arms in gesture for Tiffany to pick her up as Steve entered the room.

"There are my two most favorite girls!" he grinned, kissing Tiffany on the lips before being the one to pick up Tiffany, making a small groan as he smiled to his giggling daughter.

"Aw kiddo! You're getting to be so big!" Steve gasped, surprised Aurora was getting a little heavy and not was light as she had been once, which was natural for children as they aged. Though Aurora was still delicate and small, having been born a week premature when her mother had gone into unexpected labor.

Steve carried Aurora around, placing her on his shoulders as he pretended to do what she called 'flying', as she held her arms up and pretended to be an airplane. Running about as Tiffany watched and smiled, she eventually got up and gently took Aurora off of Steve, hugging her as she approached what she hadn't realized was the mirror, ans Tiffany stopped and stared for a moment.

Aurora, now five years old, was beginning to look just like her mother, Kirsty. Dark, curly hair that was slowly becoming more and more untammable to comb straight, though it wasn't naughty. Fair skin, with rosy cheeks and dimples, and Aurora, without a doubt, had her mother's smile. Most of all, were the dark brown eyes that made Aurora almost the clear spitting image of her mother, except for some other facial features Tiffany had guessed belonged to the mother, such as the ears being a little bent forward- but just a little. It was actually rather adorable, especially when Aurora wore a hat to it as well. Overall, Aurora was certainly beautiful.

Tiffany sighed, having gazed out as she hadn't noticed her husband place a hand on her shoulder and softly called her name a few times.

"Tiff?" was what she had then heard to get her to snap her head and look at Steve, nodding in assurance she was fine. Moments like these weren't uncommon for Tiffany to zone out and gaze for a few moments, especially when it mattered to the thoughts of Aurora. The only other exception being at times when Tiffany used to scream at night from the horrible nightmares about the Channard Institute, scaring Steve awake as he frantically tried to shake her awake and held her as she sobbed.

Tiffany blinked, smiling. "I'm okay Steve." she assured in a low whisper so that Aurora wouldn't hear- but the little girl wasn't in the room. She had been changing, and presented herself proudly as she twirled her beige colored Sunday dress, which had beautiful bead pattern designs on the chest and it came down to her knees in a lace design for the bottom half of the dress.

"Sweetheart you look amazing." Steve cooed as Tiffany stared in awe abuot how her little adopted daughter was growing up so fast- having this be the first time Aurora changed her clothes on her own- and got it right- for the first time. Having turned freshly five, Aurora had always been eager to become more independent, something that was indeed a characteristic of Kirsty.

Tiffany sighed, shaking her head as she left to apply her own make-up and get ready for morning church to which she, Steve, and Aurora sometimes would attend to.

Upon arriving at the small white painted church, that was surrounded by a field of dark green grass, Tiffany clutched tighter to Aurora's hand in case if the small child became energetic to attempt to run forth into the fields and stain her dress- _again._

Kirsty wasn't very fidgety, so Tiffany wondered for light humor if Aurora's father had indeed been someone energetic or if that was something she had just learned off of being. Either or, Tiffany sighed, a it exhausted mentally since she had spent all her time usually thinking about Aurora, Steve, and their family. Sometimes it could be indeed stressful, and at the moments when she had told Steve about it, he had jokingly replied about adding another child to the family.

On that subject, when she had thought about it in curiosity- she had noticed she had missed by a day. But...that could just happen naturally, and just shrugged that off for thought as she looked down to a skipping and hopping Aurora who was otherwise strangely quiet.

"What's wrong honey?" she cooed, curious as Aurora looked up strangely, as though bothered and just shrugged, tugging on her mother's dress to lean down.

"Momma...why should I care what God thinks?" the little girl asked curiously, cocking her head to one side.

Tiffany swore she felt her heart stop for a moment. What- why the hell would a five year old ever ask a question like this? Sure, they could ask what he looked like or something about Jesus but...never something like this; Especially in the tone Aurora had spoken in it.

"I...why would you ask something like that?" Tiffany stuttered, confused.

"Because I don't care." Aurora simply stated, still innocent sounding though otherwise there was no such emotion in her tone as she spoke those words.

Tiffany froze, furrowing her eyebrows and unsure of how to respond, since this was rather something an Athiest, or someone of such a dark being would say- or at least that's what her religious-obsessed mother had lectured on to her. Her mother...a person she had rarely bothered to mention. The woman was heartless and had a sick way of loving God, instead of praying she would drink. She threw Tiffany out of the house more than once, and dumped her for good at the asylum because she became horrifed and at what 'sinful' talent she had for solving puzzle boxes.

"Tiffany? Aurora? You two okay?" Steve asked, kneeling down to the sight of the two of them.

Tiffany blinked, face motionless as she stared at her daughter Aurora who remained still in that stare before hugging her mother.

"I'm sorry Momma. I wanna go home..." she muttered, as Tiffany nodded, still frozen in a blank expression and picked up the small girl, turning to head back to the car and still leaving Steve confused.

"Wha- wait! Tif, where ya going?" he asked, running to catch up with her as she stopped, closing her eyes and hanging her head low as she sighed.

"N-nothing. I- I just wanna go home." Tiffany said, as Aurora looked up to her father and nodded. Honestly, Tiffany wasn't feeling well anyways. A sick feeling arising in her stomach, and becoming too light headed to carry Aurora, as she gently let her down.

For a moment, it looked as though Tiffany were possessed, just leaving behins Steve and Aurora, almost as though relieving the sight of wandering through the empty hallways of the Channard Institute, as though instead of Aurora that had started after her mother, it was Kirsty instead as she felt more light headed- swearing the sky was falling or something of the delysional mind would see.

She collapsed on the pavement of the parking lot as Steve yelled for her and Aurora shrieked to crying as they ran to her.

And then everything went black for Tiffany.

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey yer fuckin' piece o' shit!" came from the gruff, low demand of a harsh man by the name of Ethan Lowell- the very man who co-owned the <em>Angels Home for Children <em>orphanage, or whatever the hell the name was. Ethan himself was too drunk and beyond pissed again to remember anything but yet another prostitute ripped him off.

And usually, some of the kids were his sights in taking his anger out upon when not in the public eye of curious parents looking forward for adoption. But today was a seemingly slow day, to which the cruel man grinned.

"Good morning ." chirped the voice of accented young child, as Ethan blankly stared down to the sight of little Benjamin-Elliot, a charming and amazingly kind child with dark hair and frost blue eyes full of great kindness and a good heart no matter what. The five year old boy would've normally been considered rather remarkably smart and mature for his young age- but not to Ethan. To him, the kid was an annoying as hell pest he sometime wished would simply shut the hell up- and this time the drunk was determined to get so done.

In a gruff, hasty voice he sniggered low under his breath before shoving the small boy harshly against the wall- grabing a tight hold of his near empty bottle of whiskey and determined to throw it at Ben, missing barely by inches.

Benjamin gasped, terrified for his life and biting down on his lip to contain his screams of terror. No one was going to listen to him anyways, not anymore. All the other children just cowered and hid, the other co-owner was hardly ever around, and Ethan would only take pleasure to hearing him scream. Ben was smart, having learned to keep his mouth shut and usually tried to keep as far away as possible from people like Ethan. But there was a piece of his good heart that wanted to believe that there was still goodness within people like Ethan.

But the hope was slowly fading, as in the nights alone to himself in his small, barely decent room was where Benjamin would slowly cry to himself. Afraid, and though not with much knowledge in the Christian religion or any other, prayed for a miracle or an angel to save him from this nightmarish hell hole.

Ethan just growled, whispering in a low whisper about his hatred to everything in life, muttering cuss words as well that seemed to hauntingly echo across the room and Ben's ears. Turning over, the five year old noticed the sight of the other trembling children hiding within the dark corners of their rooms in hopes that Ethan wouldn't have found them. There used to be older kids in the orphanage about a year ago, two kids that were seventeen and strong enough to defend them and even threaten to fight Ethan to his face. But when they turned eighteen that following year, legally they could no longer stay- and Ben overheard that Ethan paid them a lot of money to keep their mouths shut about everything that went on.

And a while back, there used to be a few nuns that also worked in some daily assistance for the orphanage. But when the first owner died, and Ethan and some other guy took over, all of them were fired for some reason. Or told to get out in a threat in Ben's witness, having stayed up late once and overheard the brutal argument with Ethan being most likely drunk and the other guy speaking in low but tensely calm voice. Some of them trembled at the sight of the other man, which Ben barely was able to catch a glimpse.

His memory could recall though of the other man's strawberry blond hair, shoulder-length and wavy with edges, the color of it so bright Ben pictured the image of either the sun or fire itself.

But that was then, at a fairly more peaceful time before it was all a living hell. Benjamin knew and feared horribly that he may die in the hands of Ethan because of his anger and alcoholic issues, which was one of the reasons why the small five year old cried to himself. Nevertheless though, he remained strong in his hopes and even tried to smuggle food for the even younger ones of about two or three. None of them were ever feed properly, and Ethan didn't even care.

Sighing, Ben got up and then hissed softly in a sudden burning pain that made tears spill from his eyes as he ran as fast as he could back to his room, laying down on his bed as he hoped the pain would fade. When it didn't, Ben opened his frost blue eyes to the very sight of a gash wound through his fair skin at his arm as blood tricled down and made a stain upon his bed. Ben cried even harder, he was still just a little kid. Why was this man so cruel? What did he ever do to deserve this? Why couldn't somebody please _help _him?

"Mommy...Daddy.." Ben whispered, eyes squeezed shut as more tears fell. He had never known them, but he was told once as a toddler by one of the nuns that everyone had a mother and father, and it made him wonder who his were and why on Earth did they even place him here.

Eventually, his sobbing tears made him sleepy and he fell asleep once again despite the trembling fear that Ethan would come marching up the stairs again and come after him and violently wake him. A small smile almost fell on the child's lips, because Ben knew he would at least have good dreams again. Despite the horrible days, Ben would always have a good dream when he went to sleep ever since he was three years old.

* * *

><p><em>It was a crisp morning, chilly almost, and Benjamin felt goosebumps crawl again on his skin. It became more freezing instead of crisp as what laid ahead in his eyes was nothing more than an endless fog through a forest, the flashbacks of a woman with dark hair and eyes crying, calling his name- rather gasping it in pain while being at an unfamiliar place. Ben supposed in theory that was his mother crying and calling to him, but it was still unsure.<em>

_Glancing over to his side, he saw three figures approach through the foggy shadows, and for a moment, Ben almost felt as though he should be afraid. But one of the hooded figures, by the looks of it- a kind of petite looking woman approaching him, her soft voice calling his name._

_"Benjamin do not be afraid..." the woman assured, coming forth and unveiling herself in sight as did the two others follow._

_Benjamin, though remaining calm, did briefly have his eyebrows raise a bit in surprise at the sights of them. This woman, the one that called to him, was indeed beautiful. Not like the woman he figured was his mother, but she almost reminded him of that with her chocolate brown, wavy hair that except came to just at shoulder length or a little longer, cream skin, and coffee brown eyes looking kindly at him. Her rose lips smiled, and Ben, flushing, smiled back._

_"See? We're not here to hurt you at all.." she assured in her voice that sometimes Ben swore it sounded as though she were singing. Glancing over to the others was an obese man with salt and pepper hair, but a gentle look in his eyes while the other was surprisingly a young child of about ten or so. Dark hair similar to Ben's own, and kindly green eyes- though something about this boy gave off to Ben that he far more smarter and mature than what his looks appeared as._

_Unable to help himself, Ben threw his arms around the woman and shut his eyes, feeling them water again and for once a tingling feeling of warmth washed over him._

_The woman seemed a bit surprise at how quick Ben had engulfed her in a hug, but otherwise she relaxened and replied back by rubbing his back gently and smiling._

_"He- Ethan...is so mean to me...I just wanna see my Mommy and Daddy...I wanna go home." Ben muttered, burying his head deep into the woman's shoulder and crying._

_She seemed to understand him completely, though Ben hadn't noticed as the woman exchanged a glance in a stare to the others, almost as though they knew something when Ben had mentioned about his mother. As though they knew who his mother was..._

_"I know sweetheart...we've seen it all of before. I promise you Benjamin, a swear from my heart, that Ethan is soon to get what he's deserved through all this misery he's caused to you. And the other innocent children. His sinful years and worthless life will soon end as painful as you wish child, I promise." the woman said, her voice tensing as Ben stopped sobbing and looked up with redenned eyes of tears._

_"You...you can make it all go away?" he whispered as the woman nodded._

_"Yes Benjamin. All the bad will go away." the woman cooed soothingly, as the others stared solemnly in silence. At the same time, she gestured through her pocket in the hood, revealing a gold pendanent that was also had a simple heart shape locket, which when opened revealed no pictures inside though._

_"Take this, darling. Keep it with you and keep it safe. And to let you know; When we come we...we won't neccessarily look like as we do now-"_

_"But you're a beautiful angel! What else can you look like?" Ben blurted out, confused._

_The woman froze for a moment, cheeks tinting to a flushing rose color of surprise; Obviously never have had that said to her before._

_"Anyways...I promise you all the bad will go away, Ethan himself will be gone forever and __**never**__ harm you again. I promise." the woman assured, kneeling down and holding his shoulders as Benjamin looked with sad eyes and quivered his lip a bit._

_"Will I ever see you again?" he asked softly._

_The woman paused, unsure of what to answer before slowly nodding._

_"Y- yes. Yes you will see me again." she said, a small smile almost on her lovely lips that came forth and kissed Ben's forehead as she smiled._

_She opened her mouth as though to say something else, when a bright light flashed within Ben's sight, causing him to slowly draze from this pleasent dream with the angel and her friends...feeling to open his drowsy eyes..._

* * *

><p>"Benjamin sweetheart. Are you awake now?" an unfamiliar voice inquired in a professional yet smooth voice, as Ben opened his eyes and looked around, noticing he was within a nearby hospital, possibly the local one that was not far from the orphanage.<p>

"Wh- where am I?" he whispered, still curious as he blinked his tired eyes.

The nurse, whom had white blond hair and hazel eyes smiled, flashing bright white teeth.

"Why little one you had an accident at the orphanage. was hysterical when he carried you in here, he said that the other children saw you fall against one of the window and smash your arm. It's nothing serious, just some stitches and we even gave you a cool band-aid." the nurse winked, as Ben looked down and noticed a green band-aid with dinosaurs placed on a spot nearby the stitches that was for most likely a minor cut.

Ben then felt a slight feeling of upset, wanting to tell the truth behind the lies Ethan had said of Ben being a clumsy fool causing himself an injury through an accident when indeed that was not the story. But his heart felt a twinge of guilt, not wanting anybody to get hurt or in trouble because of him, and decided it best be left unsaid. Besides...

_"I promise you Benjamin. All the bad will go away, Ethan will __**never**__ harm you ever again..." the voice of the beautiful angel echoed._

The nurse left the room after asking him a couple of questions with how he felt and what hurts and what doesn't, asking if he wanted anything as he simply said no. Temptation came to the boy to smile happily, knowing that the angel was going to help him. Ethan would never hurt him again...

But when?

* * *

><p>Nikoletta sighed, becoming frustrated and annoyed with how at certain moments she was interrupted from things she wished so badly to add in in conversation. She stared down at the now empty reflection except for herself at the 'mirror of reality', which was what granted some Cenobites the ability to enter dreams of humans when in boredom to whomever they wished, a personal gift from Leviathan to his favored son and his 'minions' when in boredom.<p>

But this was no boredom, staring over to Butterball and a rather quiet Chatterer, as she nodded.

"We have to inform this to Master. It's been far too overdue, and this is the offspring of Kirsty Cotton. Obviously with the strong attachment he must've had to her, he must be willing to surely assist." Nikoletta stated, hands on her hips as she sighed.

Butterball nodded, without a word, as he glanced over back the mirror of reality. In deep thought over many things, his face difficult to read to the others as to what he was thinking while Nikoletta and Chatterer exchanged a glance to one another in the mixture of sympathy for the miserable child, hatred to the man who caused this, guilt and a twinge of almost regret to have to be in disguise of their human skin- the very sole reminder as to who they once were and _what_ they were now, and a of course the added in brief romantic stare as well.

_'That man will soon get every single living hell of misery my darling sweetheart. You yourself promised to Benjamin.' _he assured through her telepathically.

Nikoletta nodded in agreement. Still numb from how Benjamin had called her a 'beautiful angel'. Frankly, in her thoughts she was certainly no angel- nor an angel of the Cenobites either since she carried a proud wicked grin and cold stare when torturing victims. And she hadn't thought much as to her attraction, as both human and Cenobites, still- there was a twinge remaining of the slightest color in her bone white pale cheeks that remained flushed at how kind this young Ben was.

"Xipe needs to hear of this now." she said sternly, as though a command as Butterball nodded and headed ahead, with Nikoletta about to follow when Chatterer grasped hold of her arm for a moment.

_'Wait. Stay back for a moment Nikoletta.' _he asked her, as she nodded.

"What is it?" she whispered curious.

_'When I looked into the eyes of Benjamin, I noticed they were a frost blue. Didn't Master once have that color when human?' _he began as though leading her on suspense to a point. Before Nikoletta could open her mouth to answer, Chatterer continued.

_'I'm not one to enter heavy judgement, but Master was obviously in an attachment to Kirsty Cotton, whom may I remind is indeed the mother to Benjamin according to your witness. There's no way Trevor could possibly be the father- Benjamin is too kind hearted of his mother, and even has a familiar accent...' _he trailed once he noticed Nikoletta gasp in realization.

"You don't suppose..." she trailed as well, unsure of and caught in doubt as well.

_'I have doubts too, love. Perhaps he knows or perhaps not at all. We're probably wrong, but there is the lingering curiousity for me as to just simply wonder.' _Chatterer acknowledged as Butterball came forth and the telepathic Cenobite silenced his thoughts.

"Are we going to inform him or what? I'm not going alone." the obese Cenobite asked, as first sounding innocent as he cocked his head to one side but also became in a distant tone of worry and sharp declare.

Nikoletta nodded. "Indeed. We were...in brief thought.." the Female Cenobite covered up, not wanting to inform Butterball, despite being a loyal companion, on the possible theory in secret conversation between her and Chatterer.

The three followed, a chilling echo whisper of worry as to whether or not Xipe would agree or not, cooperate or react in fury as to the secret they had kept silent for five years as to Kirsty being a mother with an unknown father _(him?) _of a miserable and abused yet kind son.

There was a sense of prediction and a wave of feeling that was in basic terms: They all shared a bad feeling as to what lay ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm...so they've known and now are going to tell Xipe. DUN DUN DUN.<strong>

**OMG Tiffany passed out! Aurora went creepy...and poor Ben! I almost teared up while writing the adorable dream of him and the 'angel' (Nikoletta). The 'Mirror or Reality' is just a random idea I thought up of. Kinda neat if Levithan gave a gift to the Cenobites to see humans' dreams. Mm...perhaps that's one way Xipe and Kirsty became close. ;)**

**One more thing: Remember the co-owner of the orphanage besides (gr...) Ethan? The one with the flame hair? Keep him in mind as we get to later chapter. Trust me...let's just say he's not necessarily...mortal.**


	5. Angelique Meets The Soulkeeper

_**Author's Note: **__Heya guys! This is another big chapter, this time Cenobite centric and adding in everybody's favorite little demon princess...you didn't honestly think I wasn't going to have Angelique not included in this ficlet now, did you? :) Oh! And this is the first meeting of..DUN DUN DUN! The Soulkeeper..._

_Hilarious note. To anyone unsure of how to get in the mood when writing a bitchy Angelique- listen to 'She Wolf' by Shakira. It is so her theme song and completely fitting! XD_

* * *

><p><em>5. Angelique Meets The Soulkeeper<em>

* * *

><p>Angelique stormed about the corridors furiously, anger and cold leering hatred within her dark eyes as she avoided any of the gestured stares from the other nearby Cenobites, nameless to famous, as to them wondering what now was fuming the princess's anger.<p>

Of course, everyone knew it was something typical in involving Xipe Totec most likely, the man she lusted for so horribly it was almost foolish appearing for her and desperate for someone like her. Having lost her high title so long ago, she was no more better than any of them. Though, she had remained with the attitude from when she had her high attitude, constantly acting childish in some eyes by still living within the belief she was better than any of the others. Certainly higher than any average human, and remained strong to her goal of being the consort by Xipe's side, to stand proudly by in high title.

By this rate, even he couldn't tell if she was a desperate fool in either love or power hunger. More or less starvation, like a wild ravaging animal willing to attack any and fight to the die for proving herself to the victorious amongst all. And with that, it was why Angelique never got along with the other women cenobite, more or less Nikoletta specifically. Despite Nikoletta and Xipe's relationship being a friendship and nothing more, Angelique absolutely _hated _the very sight of her and him together at times in simple conversation. Honestly, she hated any women close to Xipe, stranger or Cenobite. (Wait a moment- what foolish human female dared speak in conversation to him? Not without losing a limb or so within quick seconds..)

And with that, Angelique had only been wandering about the endless, empty hallways of Hell when upon hearing and sensing a disturbance within the nearby 'Mirror of Reality' room, a place rarely used by any despite it being a well vauled gift from Leviathan. None dared to view the dreams of humans, not when some of the Cenobites knew they would most likely find their close loved ones or former close ones dreaming painfully about missing them. Even to the proudest of Cenobites who enjoyed every moment as being what they were now, didn't even think of the painful thoughts of those they had left behind in the world, not wanting to see their familiar faces if it meant pain...

With the exception of Dreamer. With her mental abilities and rare dreaming powers, she loved to mirror itself to curiously view other humans dreams when in boredom or in search of something to pass the endless time of eternity in Hell- translation being when Hannah slept soundly during a nap and Pistonhead went off for a fool's day of annoyance in Hell.

Now Angelique never wanted to bother the mirror, since she never even cared or ever considered any humans in mind to view of dreams- but as she had been passing by, her ears caught the sound of a low conversation heard between Xipe's three most loyal companions, or what used to be. Since the three rarely wanted to be nearby him when he had plunged to dark rage five years ago, and, admittedly, neither did Angelique want to gamble any risks like that.

Curious, the princess silenced her clacking of her heels, hiding herself besides a wall and leaning intently to overhear the barely audible conversations of nothing more than soft gasps and whispers.

"...It's overdue. This is indeed the offspring of Kirsty Cotton, surely Master would be willing help." the hushed sound of Nikoletta's voice said, obviously speaking to the other two males. Angelique caught sight of her and the others, the fat one silent and intent in listening while Nikoletta and the chattering teeth one exchanged a loving glance to one another.

Angelique let out a low scowl, groaning softly in light annoyance and hatred. She hated Nikoletta the most out of the group, since the two women would indeed clash at times, and Nikoletta had a few tricks up her sleeve as to making minor annoyance to test Angelique purposely. And the romance she shared with the chattering one, to the eyes of Angelique, it was simply pathetic. (Having once believed that Dreamer and Pistonhead were a odd enough (and fucked up) couple.)

But wait a moment? Snapping her head up, being as carful as possible to not make a sudden movement that any of the three would've caught, the very mention of that pestering human girl, Kirsty Cotton. The one she had recalled once about Xipe gloating about being at a high ranking by his side for her supposed strong will. Angelique cussed under her breath, remembering how annoyed she had become to the point where the very mention of this Kirsty child made her want to violently punch a hole in a wall in respresentation of that wall being Kirsty herself.

An offspring? One, which Xipe would surely want to assist with something? Angelique froze, eyes widened to the point she swore they may fall out in the shock her mind had calculated.

Surely, no! No! Impossible! There was no possible way Xipe and this...this..._human _shared a relatiosnhip, let alone a child! Furious, she bit down on her lip and gritted her teeth, biting her tongue as she tasted the fierce, metallic taste of her own blood. A feeling that made her shudder for a brief moment. The princess had seen so much blood before from human victims, caused some of that blood to spill as well, hell, she had blood spill on her own clothes. (Much to her disgusted dismay.) But her own blood, it...it was an unfamiliar sight and taste.

In the meanwhile, she hid herself for a brief moment or so when she had noticed the fat one (Butterball was his name? She didn't care much anyways, but just shrugged in figuring.) came by, exiting out and Angelique blended in well with darkened shadows of the nearby corner, and he hadn't even noticed as he had started off. In the meanwhile, after a brief moment or so Angelique decided it was safe enough to see and wonder as to why the other two hadn't left with him. Peeved, she decided to on purposely barge in without notice if she was forced to find them in each others arms or something of that category.

Wait, the chattering one was telepathic. Perhaps he was speaking to Nikoletta in a matter over something. Either or, Angelique couldn't interfer with his thoughts unless he was aware of her presence or wanted the princess to hear as well. Angelique, unfortunately, did not possess the ability to barge into others' minds either despite being telepathic herself. It was just something of a minor complication Leviathan had never bothered to explain as to why.

But, whatever he said, it was enough to make Nikoletta gasp. Either in a horrid surprise or disbelief. Emotions was another specialty for Angelique, able to distinguish and find the true colors to it, which was a knack to see if someone was lying as well. Angelique never spoke of this ability she possessed, it was unnecessary anyways.

"You don't mean..." Nikoletta trailed, rather loudly this time as she was seemingly cut off when the chattering one said something to her again.

Angelique, by this rate felt the temptation by then to do something to just to be able to overhear what he said. But nothing could be done, and suddenly she could sense the presence of Butterball returning, and nearly panicking Angelique quickly hid herself again. But this time it was too close, since he turned and notice, stopping for just a brief moment to glance over and see if something had moved within the shadows but found nothing as he continued to the other two.

Angelique hadn't even bothered to know what he was going to say to the other two, since she could feel her eyes producing a hot, salty, liquid in her burning anger, and this liquid streamed down her cheeks, lungs heaving a low breath. One of her hands brushed up to her cheeks, feeling and brushing it to find that this single streaming liquid was indeed- a tear.

She growled, and now in the present moment of her storming about the corridors in her mighty anger no one dared to mess. Her ears caught the noise of the ever so annoying Pistonhead, sniggering mischieviously as he cradled Hannah delicately in his arms, muttering to his tiny, fairly bearable, brat something of _"Princess is havin' a temper tantrum". _

Hannah's innocent giggle as enough for Angelique to snap, unable to bear anything as she stopped dead in her path, skidded around to face the duo as Pistonhead's surprisingly existing fatherly instincts took over for him to protectly hold Hannah in back of him as he glared.

"Yes Princess Biatch, how may I help?" he grunted, grinning wickedly as though expecting for her to just find him innocent.

Angelique shrieked in fury, loud enough to make him flinch and scare Hannah into beginning sobs as she was not about to stop unleashing only a part of her anger which hadn't even involved them.

"Silence your tongue you pesterious sex addicted bastardous physcopath of a poor father or I'll see to it thst your tongue be cut off!" Angelique screamed, not caring whether or not there was a small child in presence.

Pistonhead gawked, mortified and holdig down his tongue to not spat back something heavily inappropriate and insulting if it weren't for the as if cued moment for Hannah to start crying, and he turned his attention to her. But not before showing an unusually dark glare promising to the princess that he wasn't through with her.

She hadn't cared at all, whipping her lash in presence as she exited herself from the two, storming off to her bed chambers and making it certain all nearby or far heard her door slam in her fury.

The loud boom to it was similar as though a human's weapon called as a bomb, exploding fiercely across a barred land. Oh, what was the use to it? Angelique sulked on her bed, wanting to tear her pillow to shreds as she grabbed ahold of unknown object with it being so dark within her chambers she hadn't known what it was until she learned it was most likely something heavy when it crashed against the wall with a loud 'THUD'.

Curious to know what it was Angelique had previously before smashed her head against the pillow to scream in anger, she looked over, eyes still hot with steaming mad tears to approach the heavy object that had crashed, seeing it to being a...a...

...a book?

Furrowing her delicate eyebrows, the princess kneeled down before this unfamiliar book she could not recall any memory of borrowing it or even placing it in her room for that matter. The princess rarely ever read a book anyways, better yet they were rarely was any books in the Labyrinth for that matter. But this was one was certainly puzzling, ancient of course since there was an ancient matter of dusts collected on it and that had remained clinging on to it even after the Princess had thrown the book. In that matter, she realized her inhale of some dusty air and coughed, pickign the book up and carrying it to place upon her bed chamber.

The design to it was ancient, a woven leather on it painted with melted gold that had long faded through what must've been hundreds of years, perhaps even thousands. Either or, what was supposed to be a brightly gold was faded to a faintly bright, almost bronze color with only small amounts of tint glowing gold left. There was a minor jeweled pattern of dark, blood red jewels similar to the size of large rubies patterned and placed delicately around the whole outline of the book itself. The pages themselves were faded, but the words were as clear as day the very moment Angelique felt tempted to open and see what it was.

Rather, the very moment her fingers connected to the book, there was an electric touch to it. Whispers of unfamiliar voices brushing against her, commanding her to open. The princess was normally someone of an impatient and stubborn rebel to never listen to anyone's orders (With the exception of Leviathan himself and Xipe of course). but decided there was something in store if she did so.

The writing to it was indeed ancient, an unfamiliar language written and only known by those of the elders of the Labyrinth, Leviathan included. Tempted to get to ask her god of the translation to this writing, she headed towards the already slammed shut door and opening it realized she had forgotten the book itself. Turning her back again to hastily grab ahold of it, the door suddenly slammed.

The Princess froze as a cold chuckle entered through her room, the heated Hell of her room itself suddenly turning deathly cold, even enough to make her shudder in the closest reaction to getting goosebumps.

"Now, now princess. Do I really have to be the one to come to you? Properly, through our own ordeals and rankings it's **you** who should be coming to **me**." the voice laughed coldly, and the princess swore that was the very source of the sudden freezing temperature.

Angelique was not one to co-operate with this being, without a response, silently dropped hold of the book, and grasped ahold of a personal, jeweled knife she kept as a defense weapon, and turned swiftly with the sound of a hiss to swipe and stab at the being, to which as she raised her hand, was suddenly stopped as a figure far stronger and superior in strength grasped a deathly tight grip on her hand, nearly enough to crush the very bones of it.

For a moment, she wondered in both horror and skeptically if this was actually Pistonhead coming straight forth to her in an angry revenge, having remembered the dark glare he sent straight to her before tending to his daughter.

But looking, her dark gleaming eyes met with the blackened hood, a face clearly shadowed with the exception of brightly azure eyes piercing her in the mixture of the emotions of mock and something in pleasure. This hooded being certainly was broad shouldered, muscular, and far taller than her. Hell, he even outsized Pistonhead and Chatterer, whom were normally the muscle used by Xipe.

Gritting her teeth, she stamped her foot and attempted to fight against the far too strong grip, her efforts useless as she shrieked in anger.

"How **dare** you touch me!" she shrieked, trying to smack this being away as he held onto her without any sort of effot. The azure eyes staring amusement before he chuckled in a voice so inhumanly deep.

"Oh come now beautiful princess, we both know we've been used." he began, making Angelique stop, and arch her brow skepticaly.

"Pardon?" she hissed.

"I cannot speak for such a long period of time or else I shall be sensed by..._Father. _But in the meanwhile, let us say that in perhaps you shall come to me in a deal in which we both get the power we so strongly desire for...as well as the revenge to all of Hell as well." the figured grinned, chuckling evily.

Angelique liked the idea, tempted by this unknown being's offer. Though the hiss of 'Father' was indeed suspicious, perhaps in questioning if there was some relation to one of the elders. Either or, Angelique turned her head to the sight of the book and used her free hand to point in accusation as she squinted her eyes at the pair of azure eyes.

"You sent me that book, didn't you?" she questioned in what was a whisper barely audible.

The figure laughed, azure eyes moving in a motion of lightly surprised.

"Well, well, darling. You're smarter than what I figured. I did indeed." he boasted, adjusting tightly to her grip, making Angelique flinch. A deep anger arose in her chest, with temptation to scream for assistance of the others. But either attempt would be useless. Much to her grudge of admittance in shame, none of them or any combined would be able to stop this mysterious and strong being.

"What in the name of Leviathan-" Angelique began to say, as a large hand clampered her mouth shut abruptly as the being growled.

"Don't you DARE mention that name!" he growled, voice hoarse and low, his grip on her tenser than ever.

After a pause of a few moments, Angelique bit down hard on the being's mouth, to which she could- in horror of discovering- had no blood. The being did not flinch in pain either, as he released her mouth, laughing at the sight of the horrifiedly shocked princess.

"It is indeed quite a challenge to have someone like me feel pain. Let alone, a pathetic bite." he mocked, as Angelique grit her teeth.

"Get. The. Hell. **Out." **she hissed violently, dark eyes gleaming threateningly while the azure ones just looked bored.

"Princess, your strong will amuses me. Shame it doesn't to Xipe..." the figured trailed, making Angelique freeze in suspicision.

"How did you kn-"

"I am far aged beyond, nearly the same age as Leviathan himself. Thousands beyond thousands of years. I've witnessed all amongst you and your Cenobites friends, your human lives through birth till present. You personally, since your little twisted fate now belongs to me. Now...intertwined..." he implied, as within the darkness one of his fingernails on the hand that gripped hers stretched to a knife-like claw, poking threw and piercing her skin sharply, causing it to immediately bleed in dark re blood, and to which when a single droplet reached towards the floor at the feet of the figure, Angelique's eyes widened in disbelief as her drop of blood blackened to a pure black shadow-like blending and absorbing into the figure.

The azure eyes became icy for a brief moment, pupils shrinking to the point were they were nonexistent for the briefest of a second before his eyes returned normal, leaving Angelique frozen for a moment, as his free hand, which was so purely icy cold, came forth to her face, carressing her cheek.

As though influenced by a spell, Angelique felt everything blacken. Demon or not. Cenobite or not. Immortal or not.

She collapsed and fainted within the arms of this hooded being, who chuckled icily like a hiss of an echo, holding her bridal style for the while as within the blink of an eye both shimmered.

And disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Angelique has been kidnapped! Or...has she?<strong>


	6. Aurora Learns the Truth

_**Author's Note: **__It's been a bit of a while since I last updated, huh? Well the wait is finally over! Believe me, this plot is so huge and filled with twists and conflicts you won't even see coming! Special thanks to all my reviewers, laura 101, EvilDeadAsh, Crystal, Amy Klane and more!_

_And don't worry. We shall soon learn of Angelique's fate in the next chapter..._

* * *

><p><em>6. Aurora Learns the Truth<em>

* * *

><p>The three Cenobites trembled in the presences of their Master, all of them knowing from the simple common sense that something was bound to wrong. Either or, this probably wouldn't end well, and for Nikoletta she deeply prayed it wouldn't end in something bad for her or the others. Knowing that keeping such a secret like this was a horrible secret from the start, they were honestly unsure of what to think, how to even tell the leader of their Gash for that matter.<p>

Sending a quick glance of worry to Chatterer, he seemed to pick up that emotion from her and gestured something of a nod in understanding.

_'I know. I'm fearful to as what Master's reaction will be, but I promise you love, I won't let him place a finger on you.' _he said to her, but it hadn't eased her stressful worry despite that Chatterer was used commonly as rather the muscle in their troop. He was strong, but the question lied as to whether or not Xipe's anger in reaction would be _stronger._

Upon approaching their Master's chamber, which was something of an ancient, similar ancient Greek style in the text and stone wall build nearby, beautiful and dark in something many of the royalty or elders, such as Angelique envied for the creativity done to it...rather with the princess what she wanted from his quarters was to be the lover resting in the pitch black silk sheets of the chambers', exquisite master bed. But this was not the appropriate timing to take admiration in the architecture.

"What is it?" his chilling voice echoed across the room in a cold breath enough to send goosebumps, that is if they still had the nerves able to react in such a way normally humans would.

There was a pause that seemed to drag, with nothing heard at all. Period. Unsure of what to say, the three Cenobites exchanged a glance to one another, though wanted to then take back the mistake it was to it. Obviously, it made them appear suspicious, as though having something grave to inform Xipe of.

Trembling, Nikoletta bit her lip down harshly, enough to nearly taste the unfamiliar taste of her own blood as she inhaled a light, dizzying breath before whispering.

"M- Master. Th- There's s-something we...that we need to tell you." she said lowly and stuttered.

If Xipe honestly had any eyebrows, one would've been most likely arched in a curious position, sky high in being precise. It had been a while since he had truly spoken to his Gash in any sort of attended conversation other than being softly informed of someone opening the Lament Box at times he had been unaware of. But now, at a time they had finally decided to come near him again, it was rather an oddity as to the reason behind it.

Whatever it was...for some reason it looked as though the three Cenobites were young children guilty of an innocent crime.

"Go on." he finally insisted in permission for any one of them (or for Chatterer to telepathically) continue.

The three exhcnaged another nervous glance, unsure of who would spoke before finally someone opened their mouth.

"...There's something you must know..."

* * *

><p>Tiffany stirred, eyes opening slowly to the flash of obnoxiously bright lights as her arms twitched, feeling heavily tired as though having been placed on a drug perhaps. The memories of her teenage years, being about twelve or thirteen (Tiffany had been about fourteen almost fifteen when she was sent to the Channard Institute, being that Kirsty was sixteen and about a year and a half older than her.) and diagnosed with pneumonia, sent to the emergency room yet again had her mind clicked to easily identify the unfamiliar environment into a hospital room.<p>

Sighing tiredly, noticing she had been hooked up to the reguler, normal types of machines such as one used for when the body was dehydrated and a heart monitor- though that one was rather unnecessary, it wasn't as though she were dying or in need of an emergency surgery...Right?

Closing her eyes, Tiffany's memory recalled her collapsing in the parking lot at church. A rather embarassing feeling tingled inside of her, almost of shame for doing so at such a reaction for her daughter's remark. But..it wasn't her daughter's remark that had caused her to pale and faint. Aurora hadn't even done such wrong overall, only innocently remarking she...that she...didn't care what God thought.

But the idea to it made her shudder, and her mind then easily understood that that was what had somehow managed to bring back long forgotten memories, the very haunting ones Tiffany dreamt about in horrific nightmares of the Channard Institute and...going to _Hell._

_"I assure you , everything is going to be alrig-"_

_"Then let me see my god damn wife!"_

Two raised voices muffled from the door nearby, as Tiffany arched her head slowly from the bed she rested, noticing the sight of a stern doctor facing off against her loving husband Steve, whom in his tone sounded exhausted and desperate to see her. Next by to him in the meanwhile, was little Aurora fidgeting with the lovely ringlets of her dark hair, glancing over to the window and catching sight of her mother's stare before gasping excitedly and bouncing about. Tugging on her father's jeans, Steve looked over and immediately was come with relief as he picked Aurora up, shoved past the rather annoying doctor, and immediately bursted through the door.

Tiffany breathed a giggle at the sight of this, smiling tiredly as she shook her head.

"You act like this is some sort of an ER drama series, Steve." the sun blond haired woman laughed, as Steve gently placed Aurora down on Tiffany's side carefully, and the girl then proceeded to engulf her mother in a hug.

"Momma, I am so so so sorry for what I said. I'm sorry. I..I..I...I didn't mean to huwt you." she sniffled, tears beginning to form her eyes in shame. Tiffany's smile fell, not realized that Aurora had been harshly accusing her own self of being the reason why Tiffany was in the hospital.

So with that, she lovingly began to stroke some of Aurora's soft hair and sat upright, pulling her in for a better hug.

"Sweetheart, it isn't your fault at all." Tiffany whispered to her, glancing over to Steve as he then ran in immediately to press his lips against hers for a soft kiss, careful to not hit Aurora.

_"Thank goodness you're okay." _he breathed softly in her ear in a whisper so that Aurora wouldn't hear and become more upset to realize her father was that fearful and not the calm emotion earlier before when he had assured to Aurora her mother would be fine.

"He said that you were apparently both dehydrated and apparently collapsed from stress. They ran a few tests to see if you were alright, and then...well the doc started acting strange after that. So when I tried to ask-"

"Daddy said bad words to the doctor." Aurora giggled brightly, as Tiffany frowned and looked to a playfully embarassed Steve.

"Sorry hun, I _really _don't like that guy." he admitted softly.

"Aurora Grace, please don't ever repeat those words your father said. They're very rude and tonight he's going to be punished." Tiffany lectured, glancing over to Steve as he frowned jokingly, sulking his shoulders and slumping off to the nearby corner and moaning.

"Aw...darn. Way ta tattle tale on me Aurora." he remarked jokingly, laughing a bit as Aurora grinned confidently.

"Just know that we still love you honey." Tiffany assured, laughing a bit loudly as well. She knew Steve had hoped for Aurora to mention that, due to the uncomfortableness in her husband's tone as he trailed. Obviously, they was something to quickly be discussed between the two involving medical details that weren't for Aurora to hear about.

There was a short pause, as Aurora then suddenly sat up right and scooted down to the edge of the bed to get off, if it weren't for that her small legs fell short from reaching the floor. Catching easily of her father's attention, Steve quickly came to her aid and assisted with helping her to the ground when the dark haired and dark eyed child looked up simply.

"Daddy, I have to go potty." she announced.

"Again?" was the intial reaction from Steve, bewildered in sudden surprise as Tiffany took it as though Aurora had gone to the bathroom earlier and recently before. Sighing, Steve kneeled down to Aurora's size and whispered to her the directions, pointing in one right angle as this didn't sit well with Tiffany.

"No...sweety, lemme just get out of bed and I'll take you-" Tiffany gestured, moving her legs and swinging them out of bed quickly to leave when Steve jumped back to her side and immediately moved her back to lie down despite protest.

"Steve-" she began, peeved but calmly.

"Nah, c'mon Tif. Aurora's already gone a couple of times, she knows where the bathroom's at...it's not far, don't worry." he assisted. Steve was the more calm and collected parent, wishing that Aurora become more independent while Tiffany was, ofcourse, the overly concerned parent that didn't sit well with certain things Steve would permit Aurora with.

But the looks of annoyance and exhaustion on both Aurora's and Steve's faces that insisted she'd be fine were enough to make Tiffany sigh grudgingly, nodding as the five year old skipped happily in success, quickly running off to make it to the bathroom in time. After all, an accident was certainly not appropriate for here.

After a few pauses, Steve glanced over to his still visibly upset wife and shook his head, hand carressing her soft sun blond hair as he leaned in proceeded to give her several kisses gently from her cheek which then became more aggressive and passionate as he reached to her neck as Tiffany moved back a bit uncomfortably.

"Steve- no. Not here." she insisted as Steve pulled away and smiled tiredly, fine with the idea of just hugs and few gentle kisses.

"I'm sorry honey, I was..just worried. You know..I mean, sometimes it feels like I'm losing everything nowadays. I lost a good friend..Aurora's mother, my old pop is going to pass anyday, and I..I just was so worried that I'd lose you too." Steve sighed, eyes glancing to the floor at the mention of his father, whom tragically, in the end, all those years of heavy smoking finally came back to haunt him with a fatal lung cancer. Aurora was unaware of the situation with her grandfather, but both Tiffany and Steve had been working tiredlessly and endlessly with Steve's mother and elder brother (Another heavy smoker as well, whom Steve rarely interacted with after his marriage to Tiffany) for the fueneral plans. With that amount of heartbreat, today wasn't about to go down in favors for Steve as being his favorite day ever.

Sighing, Tiffany bit her lip and nodded. Glancing up, her blue eyes caught the sight of a bit of humor in Steve's eyes as he shook his head and chuckled.

"You worry too much about her." he whispered.

"Who? Aurora? Well, of course I do. Of course I _should_ for that matter, you know I love her to death." Tiffany defended, knowing that this conversation was bound to trail off with the fact both were aware of that Tiffany was heavily protective of those she loved.

"I know honey, it's just...you gotta let go sometimes. She's not a baby, and I'd say she's more mature than what she normally is...like.." Steve immediately stopped in pause, both suddenly stricked in grief and painful memories of Kirsty. Both missed her horribly.

"When are we going to tell Aurora the truth? I feel awful for keeping this a secret...Steve. She calls me _Momma _when it really should've been Kirsty. Not...not me." Tiffany shook her head, upset as watering tears began to form in her eyes.

Steve cupped her face, lifting his wife's head up gently as he leaned in for another passionate kiss. Breaking away after gasping for air from their deepened kiss, Steve nodded.

"Not now...just...I think we should another year or two. Aurora is smart, I know Tif. But...I don't think she should know something like this just yet-"

"So you want us to continue to lie like this? Make it seem like we're the replacements for Aurora's parents- er rather her mother!" Tiffany gasped, hurt by this in surprse.

Steve, though, remained completely calm and sympathetic, understanding completely of the angst his wife felt in her conflicted emotions.

"We're not lying and we're not replacing Kirsty, Tiffany. I never said we were. I said Aurora is still a bit too young to understand that her real mother passed away when she was a newborn. I love her to death Tiffany, like I love you...so damn much, it hurts me if anything were to happen to either one of you. She needs to be a little older so she can understand a bit better-"

"Understand what?" came a hurtful voice that echoed through the room, cracked by the sound of sobbing tears.

Steve paled, and Tiffany swore her heart stopped as they turned over to find the face of their five year old daughter, face in full hurt and confusion, cheeks burning red but otherwise skin deathly pale, eyes furrowed in disbelief and redeened by the countless tears streaming from her cheeks.

Aurora had been listening in on their conversation the whole time.

"Oh no..." Tiffany mouthed silently, straightening up to get out of her bed, while Steve carefully approached his daughter slowly, eyes calm as he attempted to make this was understandable as possible while Aurora backed away towards the wall of the door, head shaking suddenly.

Anger arising in her chest, boiling in anger of a secret the young girl hadn't known for years. After all these years...how could she have been so clueless? These people...her 'Momma' and 'Daddy' were only...only..._liars._

Her heart shattered, feeling as though it were broken glass, fists curling up tightly into small balls, another burning hot tear streaming, the burning pain to it felt as though Aurora were crying tears of fire.

The anger a wave sent across, and strangely enough, for the quickest moment as though within the blink of an eye both parents caught, was all the lights within the room blinked. Turning on and off for the briefest moments as the nearby electronics Tiffany was hooked up to seemed shake violently for another brief moment before calming.

"Aurora, sweetheart, please.." Steve began.

"NO!" Aurora screamed even louders, the lights blinking yet again, twice, but still quickly.

"Please, we love you-"

"LIARS! You...you...you lied to me! You did nothing but lie to me! You...you're not my real Momma and Daddy, are you? AREN'T YOU? Well, you're not! No! No! No!" Aurora stamped her foot, screaming louder and louder in uncontrollable anger, lights blinking as though within their own personal seizure, making Tiffany gasp in surprise while Steve still tried to approach his little girl.

"Aurora, I want you to calm down and listen. We can explain everyth-"

"NO! I WON'T calm down! Never! I..I..You're not Momma and Daddy never will be! I..I..I HATE YOU!" Aurora screamed at her loudest, some of the lights darkening for more than a few seconds while one even exploded nearby, the glass pieces nearly hitting Tiffany while Steve froze, extremely hurt by this.

_I hate you... _the words seemed to echo, and tears indeed starting to form in his eyes while Tiffany's lip quivered, looking as though hurt children- by the very girl they loved so dearly as their own. The perfect world of their threesome family, so happily, at peace, loving to one another. Shattered into a millions pieces, like broken glass.

But before any protest could be made, Aurora cried even harder, turning to the door and quickly opening it, running out as it then slammed suddenly on it's own.

Steve immediately ran after her, attempting to open the door when he gasped.

"It's locked!" he said, then turning to the window and banging his fists, pleading in protest for Aurora.

But the dark haired child was gone, turning to another hallway in a trail of hurt tears.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! So...Aurora has officially learned the truth by accident. And now the Cenobites are finally telling Pinhead the secret! What will his reaction be? What happened to Aurora? Benjamin? Angelique? Will Steve and Tiffany escape the room and find Aurora?<strong>

**Personally, I started to sniffle a bit when I wrote the 'I hate you' part. You can only imagine how heartbroken Steve and Tiffany must've felt.**

**Tee hee, sorry for the short chapter BTW.**


	7. Two of a Kind

_**Author's Note: **__Here's another chapter for y'all! LOL, this is now what we shall see of Angelique's fate real quick. Yes, I'm evil enough to turn from Aurora running away and Pinhead's reaction to go to this instead. Why? Because I'm evil like that...:) Oh, also, the Feline Cenobite is my OC. So that means I do indeed own her. And we shall see more of her in later chapters, trust me. She's an interesting character! She also is in 'Devious Unfortunate Souls: Hellraiser Drabbles' in #2 which is centric to her and her human life._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also- The brief language spoken in between the Soulkeeper and Angelique is French. I take Spanish so I used Bing to find out how to say most of the stuff. Use Bing Translator if you want a translation to what they say.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>7. Two of a Kind<em>

* * *

><p>Dark.<p>

It was the first automatic reaction to think overall, stirring lightly and rather tiredly as though finally freed from some sort of a mental trap. Only to find another trap, physical this time, in an unfamiliar environment to someone was clever as her.

Princess Angelique stirred, attempting to move her hands but failed to do so, as a heavy metal-like material held her down to the hard ground she found herself lying down on. Letting a groan escape from her full, rouge lips, she turned her head carefully to one side, a pounding headache errupting even for someone of her type in the description of former demon turned Cenobite.

The familiar icy chuckle was the first sound she heard, as Angelique then let out an inhuman snarl. This mysterious male being, whoever he was, unable to bleed or not, Cenobite or demon, whatever he may be- he most certainly had some foolish nerves to go as far as to abducting her! _Princess Angelique! _Gritting her teeth, her heart hammered against her chest in fury, eager in the mood to kill violently and for the revenge to be done to this being as soon as she knew for certain Leiathan would send out his best Cenobite troop to find her. Perhaps...Xipe? Or maybe Leviathan would send that young tracker Cenobite with cat-like abilities and similar physical features...the Feline Cenobite, was her name?

Either or, an increasingly growing fury bubbled deep inside Angelique, as her dark eyes gleamed to the glowing azure ones, in a cold stare as he approached to her, shrouded in darkness both by the hooded, ancient, robes he wore and the darkness of the unfamiliar environment. His bed chambers? It was one option she had supposed in mind, if having had the ability to pale, she would've. (If her bone white pale skin could indeed get any paler.) What if, this powerful being had taken her for his own lust in desire, pain, and pleasure?

He wouldn't dare!

He _**wouldn't **_dare!

A dark anger, an autmatic stance of defense was the first idea that came into Angelique's mind as a pair of large, rough hands approached to undo the heavy binds placed on her small hands. But before she could stop herself, the very first thing the demon princess did instead was slap this being at a place she was certain was his cheek.

It seemed to cause her more pain than what was meant for him. The reaction of something stone hard, not even possible for someone built of heavy muscle, that caused a quick reaction of throbbing pain to travel through Angelique's hand. The princess shrieked in fury, angered that no matter what she did she simply could not bring any harm to this being. From the looks of the azure eyes, he seemed to have flinched- briefly. Which would've bruoght some satisfactory for Angelique- if it hadn't been that he instead grabbed ahold of her hands suddenly at a deathly crushing grip.

"Ack!" she hissed, biting her lip hard enough to taste the metallic taste of her blood again as she attempted to hold in her screams. If this was what this being wanted to do to her, to make her scream, then she was not about to let _anyone _scream or satisfy anyone. Ever again. Not after being the restless sex slave to the greedy human Jacques. A true fool he was indeed, restless as well and never satisfied despite how blind he was to realize she was truly worth far more than any human female in existence. Far more beautiful, in her truthful opinion.

But from that timing when she had been freed, Angelique swore to never bow before anyone ever again- not counting Leviathan ofcourse, who was her dark God...which for some strange reason, this being with azure eyes and an ability to not bleed showed a hatred to him.

"Sh...sh..." his smooth, icy voice insisted, chuckling aswell. Blinking once or twice while his grip tightened, Angelique felt a sharp stab of pain shoot throughout her, immediately sitting upright and facing directly into the azure eyes with a look of pleading desperation for him to release her.

"Now, now, naughty princess that's no way to behave yourself now, is it?" he laughed, releasing her right hand as he then used his free hand to carress her face, as she then tried to smack him away.

"How DARE you touch me! You bastard!" she screamed, disgusted by this being immediately.

"Bastard? Heh heh, now, now there princess. Wouldn't like go around insulting everybody now. I am indeed no bastard at all. In fact, I am you. Well, we are of the same." he explained, as Angelique widened her dark eyes in completel disbelief as this foolish rubbish. Had this being be human, she would've considered an option that perhaps he was intoxicated. But this was no human being, and besides, the existence of alcohol was nearly impossible to find within the Labyrinth.

"And you sir, are truly something insane! _I am the princess of Hell! _I demon of exquisite beauty! You sir are a pathetic excuse for any sort of serve to Leviathan! Hmph! A fool who shows a despise to the dark God as well!" she hissed, meant to be an insult as she notice him and his azure eyes suddenly become bewildered, freeze, and then react in fury.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION THAT NAME!" he roared, loudly enough across the rocky chambers, eyes turning into a sudden pitch black deathly shade in anger.

Angelique trembled at the roar and power to this being's yell, the anger to it, and only one twinge of a thought briefly felt a slight attractiveness to this being for his anger. But it quickly faded from the demon princess's thoughts. The being heaved deep breaths before quickly calming himself.

"Pardon my anger, princess. I am not one of aggressiveness, nor I have brought you here in any way meant for abduction. Rather I have brought you here, because I know you're interested. You don't know. but I know." he immediately began, waving a hand to the side, as all of a sudden from there candles surrounding them immediately light up in bright glow, forming a large circle surrounding them and giving them life.

Angelique admittedly widened her eyes in surprise, having from the sudden way he hadn't even lifted a finger, though common for telekniesis to be involved in such doings like this, even controlling fire.

Her dark eyes sparkled as she stared blankly at the candles for a brief moment, never once prying her eyes off as the hooded being was shown better than when he had appeared in a barging entrance to her room or now when the chamber had been left previously in the dark.

"Inticed, princess? I hadn't known you had such an interest to fire.." he chuckled in comment, as Angelique glanced briefly, heart thumping as she noticed this being finally unhood himself.

And she gasped, in both horrid and surprise by the very sight to it.

"Ayez pitié de Leviathan." she whispered lowly the last part for him to not hear.

"See princess? We're two of a kind.." he laughed.

This being was something in the mixed presence, possibly falling under the categories of equisite Cenobite and even demon God. Deathly pale skin of a chalky white color impossible for even the Cenobites to have reached when drained of most of their blood, lips so paled without even the slightest tint of color except for the long line of a single drop of blood falling from the corner of his right lip, razor teeth enough to be compared with knives as thee was glimpse to it within his devious smile of white teeth that weren't even whiter than his skin, a broad face indeed of crafted perfection in an artist's eyes. Long, shoulder length hair of something smooth like it was made in perfect straight lines by the edgy style it was, of a strawberry color- handsomely chosen. Eyes the same bright azure eyes that gleamed straight at her, revealing by the left top by the eyebrow and such at the top of the eye had a large, crescent moon shaped scar faded in pink, but with tingled lines as though it had been formerly deep and permanently brutal.

His outfit, which consisted in almost the similar style of a Cenobite's wear of midnight black leather robes, though higher quality as though formerly in royalty with the blood red jewels wovened on the glove he wore on his right hand that symbolized a mysterious symbol, a heavily muscular body of broad shoulder, tight chest, the chest mutilated by the deepest gash wound Angelique had ever seen in her life, as though exposed open and held back by about three wires or so from each side to make a small square gap in the center of his chest, revealing no such heart from within- as far Angelique could see or even hear not even a faint beat. He was handsome and mutilated, admittedly heavily attractive, but the cold stare in his azure eyes and sniggering laughter shook that from Angelique's mind and stare.

"We are not alike." she growled inhumanly, as he approached her, carressing her cheek for the briefest second.

"Oh no...not physically princess. But we've both been admittedly been used and tossed about in such unnecessary, foolish humility. Never recognized for the true potential power each of us share." he breathed in an icy whisper, the coldness of goosebumps travelling as far as to Angelique's breasts. His breath was as cold as the Labyrinth itself, similar to Xipe's in the deep echo to it when he had infamously announced things in serious moments.

"Go on." she narrowed her eyes, nodding so. He chuckled, while Angelique full rouge lips remained barely parted but a straight, firm line of neutrality and held back ange. Her wrists throbbed, not wanting to experience another death grip yet again from him by anger, Angelique decided to play this rather unique game he was starting.

"I am not of Cenobite. Nor do I considerably fall under the category of demon. Tell me, princess, what was the very first creation of _him?" _he coldly whispered the last part, almost in a venomous hiss. Immediately, Angelique knew this was meant to be referred to as Leviathan, and did not question. She instead, answered as he wished her so.

"The Chatterbeast, the very first Cenobite even before the elders themselves." she announced in the statement of matter-of-factly. In reaction he roared in echoing laughter across his chamber, and from where he stood, behind him the cnadles there instantly went out as he chuckled himself in whatever he found to be humorous for her reply.

This man, whatever being he may be, was most certainly in official declare the most insane being Angelique had ever crossed eyes with. A hatred to Leviathan far more worse than when the Cenobite 'Doomsday' had beugn rumored and whispers for an uprising against him, which failed miserably as he was killed by Atkins. There had been the infamous wonders of what might've been, but were silenced by Leviathan and Xipe. Other than that, Leviathan had never really had a lead war before, civil or against anything else in reality.

So what did this man hate so about him?

Well, she was about to find out as he silenced himself from the endless chuckles and continued forth in his sentence.

"Well princess, you're straight out wrong. The mutt isn't of any deserved value to being pronounced as the first creation by _him. _No you're horribly wrong there, but then again, all of you are. You're all young, nieve and fools. Not even the Elders are aware of who was truly created first...the very first five beings to breath and live amongst these walls of the Labyrinth and beyond. Do you suppose you know perhaps for a second guess, lovely princess?" he remarked, turning over to face her yet again in question.

The princess herself thought of an idea or two, but decided for the entertainment sake to let him continue as if meant to leave her on the dge of suspense from this foolish insane ride. Besides, any moment soon Angelique just _knew_ Xipe and his Gash would bash down the door, or perhaps the Feline Cenobite would've surely tracked her location down by now with an army of Cenobites. It just _had_ to be...

Sighing after a second or so passed with no sign of relief, the princess nodded so for him to continue.

"Myself...and my brother and sisters." he announced simply.

Angelique snapped straight up, surprised by this blasphemy he spoke of.

"Vous menteur." she whispered intensely, leaning close enough to have had herself leaning against his hard toned chest. He himself had narrowed his azure blue eyes to an icy blue as he chuckled yet again.

"Je ne ferais jamais si belle." he murmured, hand delicately fiddling and giving the sligtest touch to the wires hooked through her shoulders, sending a shudder to Angelique by the seemingly sensual touch he gave as he leaned in towards her ear and whispered:

_"Je crois que vous avez une langue étrangère..hmph. N'essayez pas même de tenter de jouer un peu de jeu de charades. Parce que, ma belle princesse, bientôt vous doit voir de mon propre jeu j'ai dans le magasin avec le désir de vous souhaitez..." _he said, as Angelique froze in understanding every single word he spoke through to her, as having been with a French decent as well.

"So I see we share a quality of knowing a language the humans speak of. How old are you?" Angelique demanded suddenly, folding her arms.

"I am ageless, darling. But if I must admit, I have safely lost count after four thousand years." he admitted ever so boldly to her.

Angelique glanced, finding it difficult to imagine his age as she licked her lips and breathed softly.

"I sense you have an idea in store to explain to me of your past, do you not?" she smiled wickedly.

"Indeed, princess," he said, grabbing forth the familiar ancient book Angelique had found in her book earlier before teleknitecally, as it reached forth in his hands.

"A spellbook of the humans dark magic, I presume?" she chuckled, humored by this.

"Not quite." he smiled back, but not meant in the kindly way as words of the unfamiliar language were whispered across, voice icy cold enough to cause a sudden wind blow, extinguishing all the surrounding candles, with a dim fog appearing by Angelique's feet.

* * *

><p><em>"Perhaps a memory or so from my eyes shall assist for you, princess?" his voice chuckled through in echos, as Angelique noticed the place swirvel and spin quickly. Immediately, the whirlwind stopped to a timing of unknown and confusion, before the Chatterbeast, before the Gashes, before the balanced Order, before the Toymaker, before even the Labyrinth itself was created.<em>

_But it seemed indeed something had been created by Leviathan, as in Angelique's eyes were set of five, beautiful children, no older than one or so._

_**"Thousands of years ago...before even a balanced order or the existence of your Labyrinth and demons, there was us. The Five- the very first five creations of...Leviathan himself. We looked to him personall as one we loved truly, as he had made us from the darkness and lightness of Hell itself as young ones. We had looked to him as...our Father. We even addressed him as that, were loyal directly towards him even when the 'Mysterious Ones' a lost ancient breed of demon-like creatures had attempted an early rebel. We were the ones that fought gallantly as his warriors and...as his children." **__his voice echoed through Angelique's mind, as she was unable to find him._

_There was a set of twins before Angelique, a boy and a girl- rather man and a woman as they looked into early adulthood. The man had nearly the same impossibly chalky pale white skin, with entangled, dark brown hair as smooth as though kissed by light, powerful glowing eyes of a gold in calmness, obviously of such a power for his very presence and bold physical body. Clad in a warrior's ancient leather design. _

_His sister was as inticing, with gleaming onyx eyes of such a shimmer, her endless, untammable dark brown hair complexing well with the snowy white skin she had, a slim figure made fitted and well with the same leather bound, ideal dress and corset worn._

_**"These, princess, are the very first two creations of all time by Leviathan. The twins that balanced Light...Life and...Darkness and Death. Lucius and Vienna, Lucius being the one having harnessed his gift of breathing life, while his wicked sister, Vienna, could steal life away when she chose to do so. Otherwise inseperable from one another in their bond formed, they were true balance."**_

_Next came him now, nearly looking the same except for no scar and a bit seemingly younger self, as Angelique could suddenly pick off emotions of eagerness and nieve._

_But then, came the most beautiful woman by far- admittedly for Angelique's shame- this woman beat her. Flowing, soft, raven midnight black hair as though from the night sky itself, glowing tan skin of the sun having kissed it for the glow given, the shimmering violet eyes, high cheekbones, and curvaceous body to die for in the delicate robes wrapped tightly around her body, giving her an impossible grace._

_**"I sense envy from you, lovely princess. For this is indeed my sister, Anastasia. Though Vienna had the worst temper of all, Anastasia was the most wicked and diabolical as you may say. Never having had really trusted Father once, I admired her strongly for that. She was the most wise but eager in bloodlust- easily able to seduce those Father pointed to be threatening targets, once weakened by their desire she would strike boldly." **__he laughed._

_Finally, for the fifth was a young woman, small and petite but just as lovely. Large, doe brown eyes filled with emotions, in just the mix of caramel between Anastasia's tan skin and Vienna's deathly bone white pale, and wavy brown hair updone in such unique styles Angelique would've never imagined._

_**"And of course, Leita. My lovely, kindest sister who was the most loyal to Father as well. Having never gone farther than ten inches from him when she was younger, I had thought he favored her the most- perhaps loved her the most in a human's mind similar to a daughter...but the supposed perfect family quickly faded when the shadows of our secrets of broken laws were exposed." **_

_In the flash, in the hidden darkness did they truly love one another. In stronger attachments, since only Vienna and Lucius shared a true bloodline relation to one another. Tentative emotions shared in secrecy, as Angelique saw a dim cloud in greying memory of him sharing a rather gentle but passionate kiss to this Vienna, as her twin delicately held tightly Anastasia._

_But little Leita, in the gasping surprise to Angelique, enlocked herself to no more than a mere human despite such wonderous power and a title she possessed, to have found a consort through a demon, but instead choose a weak worthless human like a fool she was. Hmph. Yet this one was the most loyal to Leviathan?..._

_**"Attachments, love, desire, and even a twinge of compassion was forbidden amongst. We did not have the luxury of allowed consorts like you, more or less with mere human beings as my sister Leita broke the rule. She was the most kindest, and always shared sympathy and compassion to the suffering humans in our torture dormain. When we all experienced the feel to love itself, a true pleasure never truly witnesses through the kind we were raised of, resulted in love children created." **__he gestured, to the swollen, heavily pregnant stomachs on Anastasia, Leita, and Vienna. The three seemed content as they carressed and cooed to their children, but then paled in the memory she saw of Leviathan in their presence._

_**"...Leviathan- our own Father to think- was infuriated. Angered by our 'betrayal' in his eyes. And with that, we were banished from the very domain of the Labyrinth and sent towards the farther, uncharted rims of Hell itself for a harsh torturing reminder of...well what he thought of as 'foolish mistakes to betrayal'. For a personal punishment, Leviathan brought forth the human lover of my sister, Leita, and ordered for a brutal murder right in front of her eyes."**_

_Indeed, the sight was rather brutal, the murderer being one of the oldest elders- a Cenobite perhaps- wait. This...this was indeed the Chatterbeast, though looked more like a mere, average Cenobite with a heavy muscle surrounding him, doing such unspeakable tortures while Leita watched in screaming horror._

_In the darkness of the murder was his screams and Leita's pained cries cut off, though returned quickly by the sound of painful, pitiful screams of such unberable labor that made the princess flinch._

_The sound of a young baby's cry filled the brisk, intense air, as Angelique swirlved to her feet and found Vienna, paler than her already impossibly pale skin, her knotted, exhausted and sweating as she cradled a young newborn in her arms, with he rather staring lovingly._

_**"My son, Anastasia's and Lucius's daughter, and Leita's twin son and daughter, were whisked away safely to be hidden, fully immortal and to live on forever with our love in the human world. That perhaps, the human dormain lived true happiness, though my son, as he grew quickly, formed a close bond to his mother and I. Refusing strongly and boldly to leave- though only now do I carry the regret of allowing such." **__his voice trailed to sadness._

_Angelique stared straight to the darkness, noticing this man's tone turn suddenly rather sad, as though hinting towards an upcoming personal tragedy within the future._

_She couldn't believe this, stammering here of all those years ago that her own god...Leviathan...did such horrible things to these people. Those he created- raised for L- for sake- and angrily banished them and what was considerably his own grandchildren. Just what was seen wrong by showing compassion? There was no Balance, it wasn't as though he would be stripped of his power, it was cruel. It was downright...selfish. Absolutely awful. Angelique couldn't believe that she of all people would find herself thinking such of words to her own God._

_But...as he continued, the more those words swirled in the ex-demon princess's mind._

_**"We plotted our well-deserved revenge. Our Father didn't deserve such a cold power, and we wanted to steal what was rightfully ours and raise our children in a time of equal peace, balance, and sought to find it personally. Unfortunately though, despite our tremendous power, Father sensed of our plotting- and created and Army of the very first Cenobites, to raid us and bring us forth...and for a personal pleasure...killed my own son."**_

_Angelique gasped, surprised by this as she felt her heart jump by this. Seeing the cloud of memory play, he fiercely fighting in anger, Vienna screaming in horror. The sight of the Chatterbeast in what was still considerably human Cenobite form, strike down the small son no older than five or so._

_As Vienna shed her blood tears, and the flames of their place burn, as they were brought foth to their Father._

_Where Vienna and he made a strike, and nearly managed to win if it hadn't been for the Cenobites to save Leviathan from his son and daughter from destroying him._

_**"With that, Father saw an admiration interest within us, besides the lust to want to destroy us once and for all, he made a deal to us. We die- physically. But our souls be reincarnated in future offsprings of those chosen Cenobites specifically...my siblings, my own Vienna, accepted in ease and eager. Lucius and Leita of course were quick to accept, having kindly feelings for father still. Anastasia followed her lover, and despite my whispered plead to not do so- my own Vienna followed. I refused, and with that was struck by my Father's power, causing the scar upon my eye and my heart to be ripped out. And was banished, as I watched with a simple touch my brother and sisters fall, one by one- like dropping flies as humans say."**_

_And indeed they did, die quickly upon the floor much to the misery Angelique felt in sympathy for him. He was screaming in roaring pain when he watched this Vienna fall lastly, clearly and cruelly saved for last for Leviathan's pleasure to watch his bleeding son suffer._

_The princess gasped, shaking her head quickly in the complete disbelief of this absolutely horror, a complete low monstrosity- even for someone of the princess to bear sights with, but she was still in disbelief over the sight of a young child being slaughtered._

* * *

><p>The floor returned to normal from the fog, the grey memories fading and Angelique's sight returning to normal as he chuckled, placing an ice cold hand on her cheek and staring intently.<p>

"Now you see what monstrosity of Leviathan- Father- is? There's no hidden innocence behind what he's done. He's stolen my brother and sisters, my consort, my own young son. Princess, do you not see it? Did you not?" he gritted his teeth and let out an inhuman snarl.

"Indeed those were horrible sights, but I'm not a fool! I know you're trying to get me to turn but it won't work. I can make certain your Father will give you another permanent scar for kidnapping me!" she yelled back, making him roar in fury- but then after a moments calmed and spoke again.

"A shame it is, princess. You're so lovely, inticing- yet Xipe sees nothing of it. Isn't it unfair?" he breathed.

"His eyes were set on that human girl, the former nemesis or Hell, Kirsty Cotton. But she was taken care of long ago.." Angelique mumbled, eyes brought down to the floor while he arched a brow, and used his free hand to brush away some of his strawberry blond hair.

"Tell me of this, princess. You mean of the brunette human female? The one Xipe, who belongs truly to you, could not stop speaking of in such praise and gloated dreams. I remember the interest of her glowing soul, for in my banishment...I am the Soulkeeper, princess. I keep those of rejected souls, humans that were fools or artistocats, beautiful and cruel, or kind and pure, sweetly sinned or not- as my collection. With my ability to hve keep in control, to give or steal. And...to ressurect as well." he- the Soulkeeper mentioned proudly.

Angelique knew this man was like a spider, tempting her with tricks to woo in attraction like the young damsel of a fly. Angelique was no fool, but could literally feel the temptation to drip from her tongue of the anger she felt and hidden secret.

Alas, she could keep no more aswell.

"I...I jealous, Soulkeepr! I despised that human girl! A pity waste, and worth of nothing to Hell when Xipe belonged to me! I'd be damned if he had made her his consort, so I did what was to my eyes, the very sole of necessity!" she yelled, slamming her fists down on the stone thing she had rested on unconsciously earlier before.

"Tell me about it." the Soulkeeper breathed down her neck intensely, the iciness stinging in something strong of a sensual lust down her neck and smooth back.

"Well...I was able to lure a foolish, sinned male into seduction- tricking him into opening the Lament Box again to distract Xipe and his Gash-"

"The chattering teeth male, the obese male, and one female, I presume?" the Soulkeeper inquired in interruption, arching a brow sharply. Angelique nodded, the edge of her rouge lips twisting to small frown at the mention of Nikoletta, and for how she disliked her. The Soulkeeper seemed to sense this and moved his brows visibly, grinning a bit as she continued.

"To keep them distracted for the obvious reason for Xipe to not within Kirsty, and the Gash for I knew they never liked nor trusted me. Kirsty, that pity, damned girl made her way simply through with the help of the Lament Box Xipe must've given to her. Instead of him, in his 'absence' I replaced him. And...told a bit of a twisted lie or so." Angelique smiled boldly cruelly.

"Oh what, if I may be as bold as your beautiful smile princess, did you say?" the Soulkeeper asked icily.

"...Xipe Totec was my consort. And that he was only using her for his own minor pleasure, as I pretended to be offended by this as well- but all along there was no emotions shared in their relationship, just one way. Xipe only deserved to love me after all, why not state the obvious in a twisted point of view?" Angelique laughed.

"You lied by saying he married you?" the Soulkeeper purred, leaning in with interest as the princess nodded again.

"Broke her damned heart as well. And I truthfully share no regret."

"Then you shouldn't show regret in assisting me to finding my siblings- two of which are who they involve with." the Soulkeeper breathed.

"Your siblings live on in the current children of Hell?" Angelique raised a brow, surprised.

"Spiritually, deep within inside and to soon reveal their power. Time is running out, and if you assist- then the war raised upon Hell will be legendary upon elsewhere and everywhere to be named! And...I promise you in reward, of Xipe Totec by your side...in influence to be unable to be without you. Since we are, princess, two of a kind..." the Soulkeeper roared at first evilly and happily of his plan, and then whispered the last part to the princess sensually.

Angelique felt her lips twitch, and finally form a large smile on her face.

"Consider it a deal, _Soulkeeper." _Angelique whispered, leaning forth intently, so deathly close that their lips would've met within the tease of one another's seduction. He chuckled, but then his face turned firm as he nodded.

"Excellent, so far, three of my siblings exist. Leita...she's within the child of the sex maniac and dreaming obsessed Cenobites." the Soulkeeper informed.

"Leita's spirit lives within Hannah, JP Munore and Terri's daughter?" Angelique repeated, in a more basic language.

The Soulkeeper nodded solemnly.

"Anastasia does not exist yet...but it's Vienna and Lucius that I need...and they have the ultimate power to all. And they live within the spirits of-" he trailed sharply.

"Of who, dammit? Who?" Angelique demanded, furiously impatient.

"Benjamin-Elliot and Aurora Grace- the apparent offsprings shared between your Xipe Totec and Kirsty Cotton." the Soulkeeper stated.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! GASP! Oh my goodness! Do you know what this means?<strong>

**In translation to Soulkeeper's explaining:**

**When his siblings were killed by Leviathan, they made a deal to be reborn within later, unknown offsprings. The spirit of Leita lives within Hannah somewhere, and Vienna and Lucius each live within somewhere Aurora and Ben...with such a fury of powers yet to be found. Oh my...and Anastasia doesn't exist yet? So, which couple will later have a daughter with a demon-like Goddess spirit living within? XD**

**And BTW, who else here agrees that the Soulkeeper and Angelique SO want each other?**


	8. A Special Connection

_**Author's Note: **__LMAO! REALLY short chapter, but better than nothing for a quickkie update. Just a real quick viewing focus on little Aurora- and then the big, riduclously long chapter of Pinny centric LOL. Enjoy! Oh, I am a Christian too, but obviously Aurora doesn't like God so- a little religion bashing here for a heads up._

* * *

><p><em>8. A Special Connection<em>

* * *

><p>She was running continously through without the chance of stopping for even the slightest break. Curls of rebelliously untammable curly dark brown hair bouncing lightly against her shoulders as she darted quickly past the doctors and nurses, all barely able to catch sight of her in the moment of it being too late to object and call for her. Her little legs were rather quick in running, and it was virtually impossible for anyone nearby of any size or strength, and even if had been warned earlier of the upcoming child, could have grabbed Aurora Grace and stopped her.<p>

Hot tears slowly streamed down her cheeks, flying away with the wind created by her speed, heart so deeply hurt. So young, yet easily able to understand all that had been spoken in utter secrecy from her supposed 'parents'. The two people she lovingly would call as Mommy and Daddy, only to realize through their own mouths that it was nothing but _lies?_

_So who are my real Mommy and Daddy then?_

The echoed question bouncing through in her five year old couldn't be answered, as Aurora could barely recall any memories of any other possible people that looked or seemed to be her parents except for the ones she had always called Mommy and Daddy. Sun blond haired Mommy and pale toned in olive skin Daddy. Mommy having always been the one to tuck her into bed, kiss her forehead goodnight and willingly read a bedtime story when she kindly. Daddy having always been the one to take her on occasion to the park, chase and play all day long until she could no longer run, as he carried her in his arms to the car, (would sneak her a chocolate chip cookie late at night on Christmas Eve, with cheers with warm milk stuck on their upper lips and giggling at their silly faces.)

She couldn't understand that somewhere out there, wherever and whoever may be, she had a second pair of parents. The ones who were her _real _parents, yet Mommy and Daddy- ugh. Aurora was honestly lost in the confusion. Unsure to even call Mommy and Daddy by their names...were they still her parents? Did she still have to love them? Or did she have to stop loving them and go be with her real parents? Did they even love her? If supposedly so, why didn't they want her.

* * *

><p><em>"We just have to wait maybe a year or two when she gets older so she can understand-"<em>

_"Understand what?"_

* * *

><p>Aurora despised at the thought of being spoken as though a child. She didn't want to be treated like a little kid. If big grown ups got to learn a lot of stuf and do a lot of things, then Aurora honestly wanted to grow up so badly. Why couldn't she grow up faster? Why was life taking so long?<p>

Slowing in her pacing at running, Aurora grit her teeth as more tears fell, against her little Sunday dress. She hated this dress so much- Aurora honestly wanted to rip it off her skin, thinking angry thoughts over the church. Why couldn't it have just gone away? Partially, she wanted to place there- as she hadn't even cared for this supposed 'God' character.

It would've been better to see the skeletal flames of the church being licked and devoured by hungered flames of hot fire, as hot as the anger boiling in her chest.

As hot as dare she even think- _Hell._

The word itself seemed so...delicious in a way off her tongue to think about. It rhymed with a lot of things, and honestly Aurora liked rhymes. They were fun and endless, and you could even make up silly things. She honestly prefered them over little fairytales, thought those could be entertaining to be read aloud as well. Hell rhymed with many things; Bell, sell, well, tell...she could honestly go on.

However, upon trailing off in her thoughts, she coul hear the word from frantic nearby doctors, obviously having noticed about her Mommy and Daddy telling doctors about her missing. A sudden feeling of disappointment and shame engulfed her. She probably made them so angry and upset, she didn't want to get in trouble.

She felt ashamed, remembering how in anger with the room shaking, she had said she hated them. _Hated-_ now that was a word that didn't flow off her tongue so nicely. It rather gave off sudden chills through her spin, and a horrible clenching feeling of total guilt. Of course she couldn't hate them, whether or not they were truly her parents or not. She loved them like she would for her real ones, and the silly girl hadn't thought it through.

How could she be so stupid? ! What if Mommy and Daddy hated her now too? ! She couldn't honestly blame them for all she had said, but still, Aurora didn't want to hear them say that they too hated her now. She was honestly so afraid, so innocent and unsure of what to do. The situation itself seemed awfully bad, and Aurroa felt through the guilt she had made things worse all because she foolishly wanted to know upon discovering who her real parents are, and why Mommy and Daddy had lied to her.

Her real parents probably didn't love her anyways. Otherwise they wouldn't have given her away. She probably didn't need them, they were stupid probably.

Tempted to turn back, her heartbeat skipped briefly in all she feared of being in trouble. Aurora _really _didn't want to get in trouble, she was just so skimish and timid at the current moment.

Turning, she then continued to run anyways without looking back. Her nice dress shoes clacking loudly against the floor.

At the next nearby hall to the right, Aurora stumbled against one of the windows to finally catch a much needed breath for her desperate lungs. Panting quickly and hoping to get back to her feet quickly, she hoped no doctor would come up behind her back suddenly and angrily grab her to return her to her probably just as angry parents.

Slowing from her pants, Aurora slowly glanced upwards, her eyes trailing upwards to the sight of a rather lonesome looking patient within the room inside, all alone and having also curiously got her glance as well. Must've either heard her or had already been always staring out of the window in hopes of passing time (When Mommy had been asleep, there truly hadn't been anything to do at all in the waiting room, or from her brief memories of the room to recall, not even a nice T.V. in there).

A dark haired boy, with skin as fair as similar to winter snow, and curiously widened frost blue eyes.

Though she had never seen this child before in her lifetime, there was a sudden spark within Aurora. Her heartbeat had jumped, no longer feeling the need to necessarily even pant for that matter or breath. He...thsi little boy...was just so _familiar._

* * *

><p>Benjamin-Elliot had been admittedly bored and worried. bored with there being not much to pass the time, and worried over the possibilitiy as to when Ethan would eventually show up, Or at least he was bound to, and Ben braced himself for whatever condition the cruel man would be in upon arrival. Surprisingly though, he hadn't showed up. Perhaps maybe the beautiful angel had already helped him. Was Ethan all his bad already gone away forever? Maybe-<p>

He stopped, hearing the noise of what was a little girl by the window. A little girl around his age, with very curly hair that was as dark brown as his hair personally. Pale white skin, pale as the moon, and these real dark brown eyes. Admittedly, he thought she was pretty- but there was something in her eyes that made her seemed very sad.

Yet there was a sudden lfash, not necessarily one for real, though as though something clicked instantly within Ben's mind. A ringing buzzing through his ears, one that though didn't honestly bother him. Not quite a headache- but it's present was certainly well aware and there for Ben.

So indescribable, honestly with there being no words to describe or say. Racking through his mind with the 'big' words he knew from his five year old mind, but couldn't think of anything to describe the feeling. Well, nothing except-

This little girl was so _familiar._

And so with that, a slow and small, nervous smile spread across his face. Frost blue eyes enlightening her presence, and waved. The little girl eventually responded with a small smile, raising her hand to wave slightly in a gesture of "Hello" or at least had begun to to do so, until something had caught her mind. Turning her head over quickly, she gasped, somewhat smiling but in the mix of a tempted quiver of frowning to cry, as she prepared to run to whatever it had been caught her attention.

The dark haired girl quickly turned a bit several times, jerking awkwardly over to catch the sight finally of Ben officially. The little gir then smiled warmly to him widely, waving very quickly for a goodbye as she ran and disappeared from Ben's sight.

Though the feeling of _familiarity _certainly hadn't vanished as he fumbled through his mind, attempting to figure out exactly through the memories to find something exact in his mind.

* * *

><p>The doctors had previously taken notice to the loud knockings and bangings, in addition to the muffled screams for pleads to open the door as soon as possible.<p>

Admittedly, Steve still found himself strongly disliking the stubborn doctors and hospitals overall- especially from recallig of the horror story Kirsty and Tiffany had shared to him of the horrible place- _Channard Institute. _A chilling place with a bloody and dark secret history, filled with murders and a huge body count within a day, though even Tiffany had admitted to expericing some helluva supernatural and such unexplainable things she had tried so hard to forget. And Kirsty had been with her, calm and collected somewhat as though it were familiar.

It was one of the qualities he loves so with his wife, how they both shared a similar experience with their tragically gone friend.

As soon as the doctor had opened the door, Tiffany encouraged and cried pitifuly for Aurora, and Steve found himself desperately racing in search for the little girl he truly loved like a daughter.

Turning through endless hallways and sharp corners, he wondered if perhaps she stumbled into a room somewhere or had been talking to a doctor perhaps? What if she ran out of the building, he gulped fearfully at the idea...But it deemed too silly. They wouldn't have simply let a little girl run straight out of a building like that- right?

Steve would truly despise hospitals if so but the possibilties were high whilst the doubt was low.

He finally found his little girl, preoccupied by staring in a lost glimpse to someone at a window, silently greeting whoever was there.

Before he could even ask or object, Aurora had gasped at the sight of him, waving goodbye to ths mysterious person as she charged to him. The immediate reaction being a load of tears and muffled whisper into his ear from Aurora;

_"I don't hate you Daddy. I really really don't, I'm really sowwy. I love you an' Mommy. Awe you mad at me? Please don't hate me! Why didn't you tell me?" _

It was quickly spoken, and Steveheld her tightly close. Picking her up off the ground, carrying her off to back where Tiffany was in the room. He knew this was going to be quite the interesting onversations, quite the difficult one in translating everything into an age appropriate manner for the barely five year old girl.

It was sure as hell going to be a long conversation, though with a lingering curiosity within Steve's mind...

Who _was_ Aurora "talking" to from the window?

* * *

><p><strong>THAT WAS YOUR TWIN BROTHER AURORA! AUGH! So close! A near twin reunion somewhat spoiled LOL. Now, next chapter is WAAY longer, rest assured. Pinny centric with the epic reaction! Though also, Aurora's reaction should go down well as well, interesting...Will Ethan (GR!) turn up? What will Ben do? Will the "angels" save him? What's up with Hannah? (There shall be more of her coming in too, she's a major character up and coming). FIND OUT!<strong>


	9. All is Revealed

_**Author's Note: **__Alright, peoples! The big gigantic chapter we've all been waiting for! ! ! Pinny learns the damn truth! SQUEEEEEEE! ! ! honestly that's all I can say as I type with this cheeky grin plastered on my face LOL. I'm just as excited as you are folks and really hope you enjoy. Much thanks to te inspiration I received from the infamous laura 101. Thanks again, you're the best! ;) _

_Oh, anybody buy the new Evanescence album like me? Gosh I love it! Thank God for that and all their songs to help motivate me easily when writing these chapters. It's like Evanescence songs were meant for Hellraiser, and as if they should make a majority of their music videos(*ahem* Snow White Queen! ! !) with clips from Hellraiser. Man that'd be freakin awesome. :D_

_Careful, if anyone is reading my other fic __Hellraiser: Hell's Pawns__, there some spoilers in it that I've yet to even write LOL. And an AU thing from it that doesn't occur in that but this instead. Erm you'll see what I mean. Enjoy! Now an M RATING! ! ! For- *gasps- my first true Pinsty lemon!_

* * *

><p><em>9. All is Revealed<em>

* * *

><p>No.<p>

The impossibility of the words spoken honestly left Xipe deathly speechless, coal black eyes widened as he swore repeatedly mentally the very possibility wasn't true.

It...it simply had to be impossible!

_"You...you're a...a father. Y- you h-h have a s- son." _the words had been stuttered by one his loyal Gash members, he couldnt recall which one those words had come from. It didn't matter, and made no difference who was to have-

No! No! This ust couldn't be! The only thing that honesty clinged deeply into his mind hauntingly as though an actual word slammed harshly into his face (may Leviathan show mercy upon the fool who ever dare attempt to cross him for that matter) from the sentence itself.

_Father._

A shuddering sensation of chills entered about the room to him alone in reaction, despite the Labyrinth being naturally freezing the more he honestly came to remembrance. But no matter what the instincts embedded deeply within his mind repeatedly rejected how his conscious longed to turned towards the idea of an offspring of his existing. His and...Kirsty's. Dare he remember her name, the very woman who was so forbidden for him to the touch. To admire. To long for, lust and desire.

To love someone like her.

Briefly closing his eyes as his mind played back the very memories in such a tender, weakening feeling surrounding him as though a remainder of his very humanity. The young human teenager, so innocent and heavily fearful of his appearnace. Later to grow into a volupticiously beautiful adult, married to such a pitiful and low living scum.

Of course, he could never once influence and sway her away from the strong will he admired for one of the many things so about her, as he recalled through the memories shared in secrecy.

In mentioning once again of the word secrecy there came the image of attemptig to picturing a son. _His _son. Whatever was the child's name? Did he share his similar looks from in his human life? Or did he inherit the beauty of his mother? A boy with glowing, flawless fair skin and untammable curly dark brown hair?

How long had his Gash kept quiet of this? Or did they learn of this recently?

"I..." he seemed to have started to say but was left wandering off speechless from his mind blurred by so many words. Still, despite the rather gentle and shaken tone it was spoken, his Gash immediately jumped in reaction. The three stiffened, hiding their temptation to tremble as they shuddered in fear.

What could honestly be said? The conflicted emotions mixed within Xipe's mind made this honestly so impossibly difficult. To learn of this. A _father._ Somewhere upon Earth perhaps was a child created and made of the very same blood as himself and Ki- goodness the very mention of her name now suddenly seemed more and more forbidden. Now for the reasonable fact being the one thing both had least suspected and simply shrugged off, never once to bother even question or wonder about, had truly occurred.

Still, even demonic there still was a lingering humanely feeling of rather faint, Xipe almost wanted to distance himself away from the wide eyed Gash who trembled in waiting for a response. Of course it wasn't as though he could run and hide so simply from them or the Labyrinth itself. What would the point be? The truth was the truth and nothing more, it certainly couldn't be avoided.

Yet still he longed to believe it was impossible. He couldn't have- _they _cpuldn't have conceived child! That's nothing but blasphemy! Perhaps his Gash was being simply foolish to mistaken an average human child as one of his own, or dare even suicidal to tease him for a lie in mockery of Kirsty. That was impossible though. It wasn't as though they even knew of Kirsty...did they?

Fists tightening in utter rage, his right hand violently punched through the nearby anciently-styled decorated wall; bone white pale hand barely even injured but with somewhat skinned and expoed flesh upon his knuckles while leaving a gaping hole in the wall. Immediately, the three nearby Cenobites had jumped and backed towards the nearby wlal behind them in panicked fear. Watching helplessly and horrifiedly to see their Master enraged, praying desperately they wouldn't suffer a similar fate as the nearby unforunate wall.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU THREE KNOWN OF THIS? ! ? HOW LONG- TELL ME! HAVE YOU PURPOSELY KEPT THIS AWAY FROM ME? ! YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH AN EARNED TITLE OF FOOLING ME? ! OR HAVE YOU ALWAYS KNOWN AND FOUND IT HUMOROUS TO LIE? ! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES! ! !" he bellowed angrily at the top of his lungs in an echo enough to shake the entire Labyrinth similar to the destruction of the human's realm and the destruction of earthquakes.

"We didn't-" Nikoletta innocently started to say, as Chatterer had immediately protectively placed himself deathly close to her in order to keep her safe. Still, her soft voice raised loud enough for him to hear was immediately cut off. Xipe was far from being done in his rage.

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT? ! DIDN'T KNOW? ! DIDN'T SUSPECT? ! IS IT HONESTLY THAT IMPOSSIBLE TO HAVE NEVER ONCE BOTHER TO TELL ME OF- OF THIS- THIS TRUTH!" Xipe screeched, sharply turning over with the hiss of his leather cassock lashing, the edges as fast as the ends of newly sharpened knives. Everything about him in the current mood of uncontrollable anger had him appear as a deadly weapon.

"Y- you seemed so devastated from Kirsty Cotton's sudden death...we didn't know what to do.." Butterball objected in softly as well.

"True we witnessed her die in childbirth, but we assumed it was her husband that was t-the father." Nikoletta added, almost as if lightly defensive but was merely explaining.

_"Though there had always been whispered rumors about by the others that you had always been in some kind of an affair with Kirsty. Nobody had honestly believed it, nor are we aware of who is the source of who started them- for that matter what made them think such of a thing. But- Master let's be honest, you...you were in an attachment to her, weren't you?" _Chatterer's thoughts spoke the most calm and somewhat courage to dare finally speak up and ask unlike in comparison to his lover and other comrade, as Xipe's face creased from nothing but teeth in gritted anger to a remark of offguard surprise.

Xipe himself was surprised. Though he could rightly recall the rumors at one point and thought they were nothing more than just perhaps some one time innocent gossip amongst a few of the others. Not seriously believed ones, in which a majority of the Cenobitic servants truly believed. Who could've known?

For just the brieft moment, his thoughts turned even more immensely dark in anger as he pictured the unique image of fericious, rebellious Cenobite. Feline Cenobite. The cat-like appearing woman had an understandable hatred and pure grudge to him for all the cruel things he had done to her...pausing for one memory in image of her human innocence and pain. Perhaps this was a longed for revenge to publicly embarass him? Not that he was embarassed to have ever once bear such strong feelings for Kirsty- despite the angered and madness doubt he always held within himself whenever within the human woman's intoxicating presence. Still, how the beautiful yet horribly mutilated Cenobite would honestly take pleasure in telling lies from her tongue on speaking of him...

"How could you honestly believe such a..." Xipe had started to say, but the Prince of Pain was honestly at a true loss for words. Honestly, how immature of him would it be to simply act childish and claim it was a lie? He knew his fellow loyal Gash members weren't certainly stupid and gullible. Merely innocently curious, but now with a courage to confront with the news they shared for so long.

_'A Father...a father, a father, a father...' _the words banged heavily against his mind, the words repeated as if they came crashing down with the noise of a loud 'thud'. The disbelief and surprise had numbed the pin headed Cenobite completely; After the half decade of what felt like eternal true pain of anger, not only to learn of the existence of something meant to be joyous. A miracle meant for him, yet the timid loving feelings Xipe had for the most part always shaken away in disgust creeped through. This time too weakened and numb shake them away. The repeated fact just simply couldn't leave. He had a son. He and _Kirsty _had a beautiful son that his mind had a difficult time picturing. How he longed to see him suddenly...

He looked to the others and sighed in defeat, head hanging low in shame as his finger twidled, hand somewhat sore from his earlier violent actions. It wasn't their faults they hadn't known nor knew how to approach him. It honestly wasn't, even if angered still loomed furiously for Leviathan-knows-how-long.

Why bother lying anyways? For one matter there was obviously more of a major reason behind the three telling him of this news now. But for whatever for? Was his son out there in distress?

For a moment, Xipe almost felt as if ready to clutch upon his chest and collapse in horrid- such a pathetic and weakening human emotions. Though the venomous demon side of himself didn't have the power to lecture thoroughly in his mind about exposing the softer side. All that mattered was the concerns of his son, and to be fair in his Gash's defense; They obviously weren't about to tell everything anyway unless receiving a share of kept information. The lingering questoin was could he necessarily trust them?

Of course! Why ever not? ! They were his loyal Gash for goodness sake! They weren't as foolishly immature or bitterly wicked as the pseudo Cenobites. Actually, they were far from it. How could he even question such doubt? ! Honestly, it seemed as though the frustration of learning the truth suddenly made things impossibly difficult to even recall the obvious.

He sighed, coal black eyes slowly closing shut with his back turned as if to swallow all pride.

"If- If I am to tell you the truth. do you promise to never repeat this anywhere outsides these very walls?" Xipe still questioned slowly, just in case as he slowly opened one eye to check.

Nikoletta was the first to be thrown off guard. She hadn't honestly thought about how the young boy Benjamin-Elliot came to be, nor had she honestly given the care to want to know. Dare she recall rightly, she and the others had assumed the possible worst as to how their Master had finally caught the nefearious Kirsty Cotton within his grasp after all these years of an undying obsession for her pure soul.

Still, she and the others turned to gawk at one another to be certain. Then her pale blue eyes looked to her Master and slowly nodded.

"If you all recall rightly from the first few more appropriate meetings with her, Kirsty was quite the strong willed human woman. Obviously not one easily ot give in to the temptations of Hell so easily despite how timid and innocent the child was..." Xipe had started to say, lips firm on a straight, bitter line. His head lifted up slowly, pins glistening within an unknown light reflected off somewhere in the Labyrinth. Still, he hadn't necessarily turned even halfway to the side and face the loyal listeners from behind.

"Dare I be so bold to ask but...you didn't..." Nikoletta trembled to say, her hand fearfully tightening on the grip to Chatterer's hand. Xipe was well aware with what she implying to say as she trailed off, and with this then he swiftly and sharply turned over to face her and the others, cassock hissing at the speed to turning. Though instead of angry, he gawked mortified for her mentioning such a thing.

"What? ! ? How could you dare think- I- I'd...Nikoletta, I never!" Xipe stuttered, tone in the mix surprised hurt, anger, and overall mortified gasp. The Female Cenobite had jumped, though her eyes widened in surpirse (a tad relief as well) to know it certainly had been a case the sweet child had been conceived in such a twisted manner.

"No...it was far from it. Her soul it- it drove me to practical insanity. How I longed to tear her soul apart so, be the one to create her but there was this conflict that stood stubbornly in the way." Xipe's voice become rather soft, almost tender.

_"Was she still stubborn and in denial?" _Chatterer piped up in curiosity, hoping to guess and end the sudden silence that had suddenly occurred.

Xipe was hesitant for what felt like long hours, with the others awaiting an answer. Finally did he decide to answer so, in agony of the painful memories of the brunette woman, with a response honestly he predicted none of them had truly believed so.

"...I _loved_ her." he muttered lowly, just about good enough for those three within his chambers to hear and only them; In fear somehow Leviathan wouldn't telepathically hear, or Feline with her extraordinary cat-like senses including beyond inhuman hearing, or if anyone had been conincidentally strolling past such as the wickedly lustful princess Angelique. Speakig of which, where was the ex-demon princess anyways?... Oh well, it didn't matter.

As Xipe slowly re-opened his eyes once again, he could see that Chatterer had stopped his constant clicking and chattering from his teeth in utter shock, Butterball looked as though his jaw were to drop to the floor, and Nikoletta honestly could only gawk with a mix of sympathy for her Master and utter shock.

Just as all the formerly drifted memories with the wind then returned clearly to the pin headed demon's mind with complete ease at such a speed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Six Years Ago...<span>_

_Admittedly, from the very beginning he had laid first eyes upon the glowing, innocent, and unsinned soul of Kirsty Cotton there was an immediate spark of longing lust. Something that had truly drove him slowly into such a madness, a ravenous hunger to destroy that glowing light within her. Not that it was some form of hatred developed through, it wasn't quite like himself to hold an honest grudge against any human being._

_But there was something there made him somewhat despise Kirsty. Oh her little witty skills at bargaining were quite frustrating; How she eased her way through whenever he was certain he had a final grasp of her after all these of running during her years as a teenager. Thinking she could escape the well owed debt she had to him; After all, he didn't just simply give himself away easily in sacrifice back at the Channard Institue! How dare she even begin to think that? ! Well, if she did that is. Who did she think she was? Some wise human woman who would be able ot remain as some repeated fable of the hero who would always defeat him, the one she saw in her eyes as the villain?_

_Goodness how __naïve Kirsty could truly be; Was her mind forever trapped within the high and light skies? As if living within the some childish fairytale where she could play the role of a damsel in distress yet willing and brave to fend for herself against the wicked villain, himself?_

_If she was going to make herself into any form of a princess it was to be a dark princess personally from Xipe's perspective. Oh how her unique flesh made him long for her; Truly, It was one of the many countless reasons he obsessed over her, making her perhaps the perfectly trained Cenobitic servant/student? A favored child to his almighty god Leviathan? How Kirsty could go down in history as the former nemesis turned willingly joined sinned soul...yet no matter what the effort Xipe tried in pursuading her, she still refused._

_And he refused to acknowledge out loud he admired that strong will within her soul. This human girl was one willing to not go down until her last breath. Quite the brave trooper- it nearly reminded him of, dare he recall, his own human self as a soldier within fighting in the human's hellish war. He had been admittedly something similar to her, only no matter what the amount of painful scars that would occur, especially the loss of those dearly (her own father of all people) she still had yet to change from her purified soul._

_Sometimes, it had felt as though for Xipe she was an impossible piece of stone to work with. The beautiful vision he could see of her as becoming the very handmade masterpiece of him and himself alone. Yes, it was admittedly such a selfish thought to want a soul to himself alone and not even permit his own God Leviathan to create and transform her. No, for Xipe's perfection he longed for her to be created by his own hands._

_It was just because she was so unique, unlike the rest of the other human women he had tempted...They too were strong. But one way or another, they meet their own unique fate._

_There had been __**Joanne Summerskill**__, the ambitious, spirited, and witty reporter. The one who dared rid of his demon's wicked plans, merging him and his human side together once again; Though was able to easily sense the slowly growing attachment to his human side. It was apathetic and sickening personally to his demon side to the sight of love, yet once merged again it was almost something sympathetic. Almost. To fall for a spirit. It was her own cause for that demise with the next girl..._

_There had been __**Shana Harley**__, the beautiful, sassy, yet conflicted young woman. She had been the huamn lover and soon to be wife of Jimmy Hammerstein, and was heavily affected by his "disappearance". Leviathan and Xipe had seen a vision of a destiny to come for her as a key, and it was proven to be despite her soul being as pure as Kirsty's. Slowly, with the twisted lies of her love did they turn it all against her._

_They used her like a puppet, the puppet that murdered Joey._

_Eager yet horrified at the gruesome crime she commited, she opened the Lament Box once again, for the second given time after striking a deal with him. She ran to her little lover, augh. Certainly how then did love still seem pathetic; To see them hysterical yet make passionate love, shortly before he abruptly and rudely interrupted afterwards- and turned her slowly and painfully into the Feline Cenobite, but not before telling her the truth of all the lies, particularly the lied promise of giving back her precious Jimmy to her if she would commit murder. Silly girl, now she held an eternal grudge against Xipe._

_There had been __**Amy Klein**__. Admittedly, this tragic girl mused Xipe to instantly remember him of Kirsty Cotton almost instantly. She had quite the lovely face, yet he sighed at recollecting the later events._

_She took her own life before he could grasp ahold of her soul. What a shame. She could've been such a promising Cenobite._

_After all those enduring years with other strong willed women, from fallen heroes to conflicted later willingly joining Cenobitic servants, Xipe had been lead to believe that Kirsty Cotton was gone forever._

_And then came along the snarky pig; Trevor Gooden. A man that instantly shared the utter wicked ability to emotionally abuse and seduce those who cared for him almost similar to Frank Cotton. Only to angrily learn that this Trevor character had plotted to murder his wife- Kirsty Cotton of all people! The nerve! Xipe released an inhuman snarl at the memories. Trevor wanted to destroy her for the greed he longed for. How dare he! Thinking that he could simply rid of her soul in a sloppy manner that was commonly done by humans every day in the term of murder._

_Oh but how she then hinted herself was a slowly willing student. Promising still with her bargaining, bringing him those five souls- her husband included. For her it was a justice and righteous revenge; For Xipe, it was a guaranteed promise the wait was over. Kirsty would come crawling to her soon, the wait would finally be over._

_Within two years after the murder of her husband, Xipe could rightly recall the night that began the forbidden romantic curse upon the two._

_The Mirror of Reality had always admittedly inticed him with a spark of interest. He never gave an honest attention to it was Dreamer had, who obsessed in curiosity at viewing humans' dreams whenever she was bored and restless with her own. But at this timing, he had been able to strangely sense a sudden disturbance lingering within Kirsty herself. As if...in pain. And though one who worshipped that very word and claimed himself to be the walking being of pain, Xipe felt himself wince somewhat at feeling her pain._

_Within the mirror did it show her in the mix of a blurred reality and dream land. Hot tears streaming down her hysterical face as she let out a shriek or few in pain, suffering through a horrible nightmare as she laid sprawled gracefully across her bed, dark hair a knotted mess. Xipe raised invisible eyebrows at the sight of the Lament Box clutched within her hands, fingers as though tempted to solve it or simply holding on to it dearly as she had when visiting the Labyrinth all those years ago protectively like a child of her own..._

_He couldn't stand the sight of seeing the child in such a pain. He had been unable to help himself, as if he had lost himself within the given moment._

_And he found himself suddenly enter within to her dreams._

_"Kirsty...Kirsty my child, cease your tears." his voice had cooed in a rather soft manner, as if given in to the moment of..gentleness? Bah! Why bother making a fool of himself? ! This was the moment to gras ahold of her glowing flesh! Tear it apart to utter, absolute nothingness! Make her his! Why be so hesitant like a frozen fool? ! Why even bother attempt in even comforting her? !_

_Her chest heaved sobs previously, but now she seemed to have stopped. Head slowly lifting upwards as she sniffled, revealing redenned eyes. Immediately her intial reaction was pure shock. Of all the people she most certainly hadn't expected to find him! Pinhead of all people! Kirsty jumped, the Box nearly flying out of her hands completely as she immediately frantically jumped backwards and towards the wall- or at least what felt like the wall. The environment surrounding them was in the blurred lines of what seemed to be as Kirsty could guess as her room and a faded, fog covered place. So serene, mysterious, and almost pretty._

_"Get the fuck OUT!" she shrieked suddenly and venomously, holding the Box upwards in front of her as if in meaning to use to protect herself. Of course, she was aware that wasn't how it worked, and she quickly brought the Box back, finger solving it frantically when once again it was snatched out of her hands once again, and taken to him._

_Xipe could simply telepathically take it away as many times as he wished. It amused him at the sight of her surprised face. Had the silly Cotton girl forgotten of this ability? Her uniquely dark brown eyes, how timid they were in reminder to when she had been an innocent teenager...they simply stared at him at a loss of honest words despite the temptation she held down her tongue to rant onwards._

_"No..no, this is a dream.." she whispered in a soft mutter to herself, though he heard clearly as she placed her hands over her ears, pressed against her soft chocolate brown hair. Her eyes squeezed shut and she repeatedly shook her head, as if forcing herself awake and hissed in anger when she realized this wasn't a simple dream._

_"Shit.." she muttered to herself angrily._

_"How humorous. Yet the language is unnecessary child- as is your defenses. I am not here to harm you, sweet child." Xipe assured to her, since despite this being somewhat in the mix of a lie- he felt as though suddenly unable to be able to bring sudden harm to her. It wasn't proper either of himself either after all._

_"I am NOT your sweet child! Now stop calling me that." Kirsty spat, narrowing her eyes as she still continued to back away, and yet still never ever once reaching her wall. It seemed almost as though this room was endless._

_"Why ever so?" he questioned, rather admittedly curious._

_"Because- because- I just- ugh! Stop it! Leave me alone! It's bad enough I used to have fuckin' nightmares about you, how I always assured myself they weren't real and- well here YOU are! Get out of MY dreams!" she screamed fiercely._

_Xipe felt a smile spread across his lips, amused to find she had yet to ever change, that strong will within her as glowing as ever. Yet suddenly Kirsty did seem to suddenly crack, collapsing down onto her knees and hair falling over her faces, still frantic to escape his very sight as more tears continued to slip down from an uncontrollable fit of upset._

_"First you...Trevor...why don't monsters ever leave me alone?" she sighed miserably in a comment meant to herself and that had accidetally slipped from her tongue. Kirsty realized what she had spoken out loud and stopped, slowly raising her head upwards to match the sight of his coal black eyes- the interesting combination this and her uniquely dark brown eyes made._

_Xipe found his eyes widened in dismay and surprise, as if offended. Honestly, he- the Prince of Pain- compared to such snarky, lying, deceiving and pathetic creature such as Trevor Gooden? ! How dare she! The nerve of the human girl he so longed for! In anger like now his jaw clenched, mind filled with such violent thoughts to watch her blood spill and hear her musical screams._

_But goodness it was such an honest offense. To be seen and compared as this? That certinly wasn't necessarily how the true order of the Labyrinth was. She certainly couldn't think..._

_"Monsters? ! Why you- child, I'm far from anything in comparison to that worthless soul!" he retorted, taking a step forth. In his mind did he wonder repeatedly to himself in questioning as to why he was even bothering with himself with such a nonsense. Approaching the timid yet infuriated woman, he had honestly had enough. Why would she even dare continue shedding tears? Please, they were such a waste. And not in the meaning to pain..._

_"You're just as bad as him! You and all the others! You mostly though! And you- you think you can just...mold me into something of you? ! Don't you? ! I know you do! And even after all these years- you think of me as something like you!" Kirsty angrily accused, another hot tear rolling quickly past her cheek, though slowed as it nearly came to touching her top lip._

_With this, a merely silent Xipe found himself slowly raising his hand, thumb brushing away that small tear innocently away. Kirsty jumped, like a lost little pup, startled and surprised by his sudden action of...gentleness? No! of course not! He couldn't possibly be anything nice!_

_"Oh Kirsty, so foolish. I'm far from anything of what your 'loving' husband was..." he said, tempted to show a small smile as he mocked in mention of Trevor. Kirsty didn't take the joke too lightly necessarily, though her rose pink lips- such a lovely color that would be the Earth's healthiest bloomed flowers to a shame- twitched from the remain firmed line._

_"I suppose you're the worst?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes._

_"Are you suggesting you and I are far worse than him?" he questioned, when in having always believed somewhere deep down this was a lingering part of Kirsty that was just like him. She was aware of how he mentioned this to her, but once it was officially brought up in such a reply, her eyes widened in rage._

_"There is no WE! I'm not anything like you! I'm not a monster!" Kirsty declared, and with this did Xipe suddenly snap. He grasped ahold of Kirsty's wrist suddenly before she could even stop herself and defend herself, pulling her by force towards him._

_"How many times must I tell you child? ! I'm nothing like the creature you imagine! Must you constantly dwell on the past and ignore my sacrifice to you? FOR you? ! Suppose that still considers to you as a careless being?" he growled, practically shaking her almost as if a rag doll. Her hair frayed and swung a bit, as Kirsty's eyes widened in fright. Really, she had been honestly thrown offguard by the very words he said. Biting her lip, Xipe then noticed the expression on her face change drastically; From an embittered accusation to a guilt of admittance._

_"I suppose..." she started to stammer._

_"You __know.__" he corrected to her sternly, fingers slowly loosening the bruise-worthy grip he had onto her wrists, which were already quickly turning a bright red before their eyes._

_"Child, despite of even living in our own paradise of Hell- we are still all human with common sense and intelligence. As you yourself mentioned, REMINDED, did you not?" he questioned, continuing to silence Kirsty into an utter speechless manner._

_She didn't honestly know what to believe. Somewhere in the place he proudly claimed to be living within, her poor father's soul was forever trapped in there. A hole left permanently in her heart that ached and was left forever in an sorely opened wound in her heart. Though it wasn't quite his fault. The two wicked souls of true reason behind that, Uncle Frank and her wicked stepmother Julia, dare she remember their horrid names...it wasn't necessarily his fault._

_And she simply could not ignore the lingering fact he and the poor others had willingly given their lives for her and her dear friend Tiffany to escape the wrath of the Doctor Channard. Clearly nobody of the heartless would've willingly stepped forth into such a sacrifice. It all seemed to instantly click within Kirsty's head all too well. A goodness that had always remained in her heart, even when she had twisted herself into- dare she think- enjoyment of Trevor's murder, did her conscience plead to take an opportunity such as now._

_So she did._

_"Ah ha!" she remarked suddenly, hands puling away from the loosened grip he had slowing begun to find pleasure within grasping onto, a feeling slowly set in as though he finally owned posession of her. To feel her slip away so easily, it almost seemed to feel like a sudden stinging sensation- not quite the enjoyable one. But it had been enough to draw Xipe's attention back to notice of how the nemesis of Hell grinned widely._

_"What?" he questioned, puzzled._

_"So you admit you are still huamn? That you still have human kindness?" she inquired, with a near victorious smirk._

_"Nonsense child! Don't even waste your precious breath with such silly ramblings!" he groaned, tempted to roll his eyes._

_"It's true! You know it's true! Otherwise...why else are you here?" Kirsty asked suddenly, demanding to know as she placed her hands on her hips._

_Xipe was honestly thrown off guard from the question she just asked and was left at an honest loss of words._

_"Well I..." he honestly felt at a loss of words for what to say in front of a human. And Kirsty Cotton of all people! Goodness why couldn't things just become easier once again all of a sudden and just find the courage within himself to tear her soul apart? ! _

_"It's because you...you __**care**__ about me, don't you?" she gasped, in the mix of tones to surprise and determination once realizing. Her eyes widened in dismay, while Xipe simply gaped at her as though she approached him completely nude and willingly offering herself to be taken to the Labyrinth._

_He was at an honest true loss for words. Not even sure what to say, mind empty completely of any sort of option to make for a reply. Xipe's eyes seemed to answer with the gestured emotion of total surprise, and Kirsty may have giggled perhaps if this were innocent, childish flirting. But it was far from it in this case._

_Yet still, her hand trembled and was hesitant as it was outstretched- for him!_

_"Come away with me..." she started to say, licking her lips and pausing for a brief moment inhale a light breath, as if straightening herself certain in her words as she continued like a willing fool. "Run away from this place. I know there must still be something human about you deep inside! You and the others! If- if you're not a monster like you ay you are, then why be here? If- if you're not like Uncle Frank then you shouldn't be here..." she whispered._

_Her hand was so shaken up, her whole body tense. Yet never once did she pull her hand away as Xipe took into an honest consideration as to how exactly Kirsty's well being was. Was she honestly making such an offer here and now? To him? ! Had she honestly gone mad? Even she looked as though she were questioning that to herself in her mind, confused at her sudden action._

_The little fool. Such a foolish, foolish, stupid little girl almost as innocent as a lamb. Who could ever..._

_Yet still, his hand slowly came forth in such a manner. Coming ever so closer to hers, his coal black eyes never once flickering away repeatedly from their growing closer hands to her eyes, a staring contest tensely freezing their bodies._

_A warmth that instantly clicked of a sudden electrifying spark once their hands finally had touched. Kirsty jumped, startled and as if ready to pull away suddenly in worry away from it all. Yet still it hadn't been enough to stop herself, as their hands held on to such a hesitant grip. Yet fate stirred within the fog surrounding them, the very same one she had forgotten that made her room not quite itself. The whole sequence itself truly felt like an honest crazy dream, yet the touch was so vibrant and honestly alive. Opening her eyes to something so...real._

_Xipe was surprised by the sudden rush of such unexplainable madness throughout when touching her hand for the first time. Something about this, the exact moment like this itself had never felt so...destined to the very touch. It seemed almost as though for even within this dream itself did everything freeze when the spark set off instantly between the very touch, such madness rambled through his mind._

_Her beautiful face, pure soul, so untainted. So fresh and innocent still even now! how his hands twitched and longed to take more of an action, for violence or for such a pleasure. Such a difficult decision in debate. Decisions...decisions...and when he had made his sudden choice never once did Kirsty yet to see it come._

_He violently pulled her forwards, hands grasping tightly onto her slim arms and smashing his lips against her in such a manner of pleasure-seeking passion, as much as he could muster as her. The taste of something indescribably sweet from her pale pink rose lips, ears able to literally hear the silencing echo within her heartbeat as she froze. Beyond surprised._

_As reality came pummeling down they were kissing._

_Kirsty pulled away, gasping desperately for air her lungs longed for to recollect herself. Hand raised upwards quickly, as if tempted to slap him rightfully across the face. Though of course to no avail common sense set in to realizing the idea was pointless. Perhaps the pins nailed deeply upon his face would bring pain upon her hand. Even Xipe himself couldn't help but flinch in the slightest manner, as if bracing for whatever reaction she was tempted to go forth with._

_"Why...why did you kiss me?" she stuttered, furrowing her eyebrows confused. Lips, now swollen by the brutal force of the sudden kiss, merely tembling to hold back the surprised fear. And not fear for his sudden actions, but what ran about in her mind. The surprising liking to it...the longing and lusting for even more in desire...it absolutely terrified her to the chilling bone._

_"ANSWER ME! Why did you just touch me? !" she demanded to know, voice raised violently louder. Just who did she dare even scream to? Him? Or her own self conscious in lecture for ever demanding secretly for more within the sudden kiss?_

_Kirsty was truly frozen, trembling and shaking like madman but otherwise unable to react in any other possible manner._

_"It was your mind itself Kirsty.." Xipe admitted in such a low, haunting whisper that sent immediate chills and goosepimples all across Kirsty's fair skin, whether concealed or bare and exposed from the simple oversized t-shirt she had donned with sweatpants for nightwear._

_She arched a brow, curious and almost seemingly taken it to an offense almost before he quickly continued, never once stuttering like the lovestruck fools she had seen within common films. Wait- lovestruck? ! Why even think such a word? ! This was nowhere near anywhere of romance! He was terrifying! A demon for Christ's sake! How could she find herself in any attraction to him? ! This was pathetic and simply insane! ! !_

_"I've always had such an unbreakable obsession to it Kirsty. The pure light to it, within your very strong willed soul. Something so vaulably treasured for how unique it honestly is for one like you to be found within the Labyrinth. Mostly, those I've ever encountered either fell or eventually joined my side one way or another. Yet you...you my sweet child, you're so...rebellious. Always dodging and in denial.." he whispered in a gentle murmur, hand slowly raised upwards to carress her soft cheek, which slowly stirred in a rosy tinted flush. Kirsty was too honestly frozen to do anything to move away or take any action._

_"It longs me! Drives me into madness! Child- how can you never see it? ! Are you blind? ! Foolish? ! Or are you far beyond wicked than myself to pull these tricks! To make me endlessly ponder about you- all I want to do is tear your soul apart! Destroy the vibrant light that makes you!" he snarled inhumanly, frightening Kirsty right back into her previous defensive mood._

_"Well isn't that romantic, you ass? !" she hissed, opening her mouth to continue for even more, when yet again Xipe forcibly pulled her, as if sweeped right off her feet for the briefest by the feel of his muscular arms underneath the leather clad armor, forced into yet another kiss that sent her into such a chilling excitment on the inside- no! She mustn't think such things! And neither should he! Both share the complete thoughts in between the madness, yet neither one can help one another._

_Their lips are firm yet slowly loosen up from how tense they had once been and melt almost into one another completely, until kirsty's hands slowly fidget and attempt to push him away to gasp for air. She feels as though an abused rag doll forced into this senseless activity, yet is unable to pull away due to his strength and...her liking._

_He is the first to pull away this time and continue angrily onto his desperate rant. _

_"Never has with any other but you made me long to give you such of the most high class sights. Such tastes and pleasures beyond your wildest imagination Kirsty...more than anything. It's what I long for and lust, just as you do even when you refuse to admit. A handmade masterpiece...such a lovely, untouched artwork longing for the attention by my hans, my sweet child..." he began, once again regaining control of himself from the previous snap of anger._

_Kirsty backed away slowly, unsure exactly where she planned in mind to escape. But it was mentally her mind panicked and quickly ran away like such a coward, just as she had always rudely and harshly accused herself of doing in her teenage years after failing to save the one closest to her- her father. Yet now, with this tempted offer does her conscious coo and whisper to an agreement. Screaming to agree and willingly join as if insane traitors. Kirsty personally wants to rip her hair out from the stress and sudden pressure, unable to bear this. How could she ever want such a thing? ! To want to drop everything and leave? ! Give away her simple human life for a sick and twisted demon life? Hell no- no pun intended!_

_Through the more her mind persisted in the temptation, she kept finding excuses with Earth. Her job and co-workers, wouldn't they notice her vanished presence? Oh well, it wasn't them that mattered..._

_But Steve and Tiffany Harris did; Her two best friends. They loved her truly, they would certainly be shattered in heartbroken tears to learn their dear friend had forever vanished. She could never betray the two like that in such a horrible manner._

_So, she slowly shook her head._

_"Always in denial..." Xipe sighed, frustrated and angered. But then an idea instantly clicked into his mind, and a slow slight smile spread across his face._

_"Then perhaps I offer you an alternative?" he questioned in inquirement, making Kirsty perk her ears and slowly raise her head, not in interest but curiosity overall._

_"Why run Kirsty? Why always remain in denial to something you've yet to experience? Perhaps just even the slightest taste and you'll understand? One night, and if you refuse then I promise for certain under the name of Leviathan my sweet child- I shall never again show my presence to you, or any of those associated closely to you in attachments such as little Tiffany.." he offered._

_Kirsty remained firmly silent. In a twisted and conflicted debate, unsure quite of how to answer. Tempted to cuss out in denial, yet this could be the honest chance of escape finally from these nightmares after all these years. As well as free Tiffany and Steve from possibly being trapped under the wrath yet again...she knew she had to do this. For the sake of keeping her friends safe._

_For the sake of keeping herself at least sane and content from never wondering and worrying what could've been._

_"One night." she murmured, closing her eyes before giving herself in completely._

_Their lips were caught in an ensnare of fiery passion, similar to a heated Inferno. Yet in the mix of the most beautiful art in fire and ice. Her heated strong will, slowly cooling down to bring down the stubborn walls that had always stood in a pathway in between to what he always longed for- her._

_His ice cold fingers delicately dancing and teasing across her skin, slowly starting upwards from her still flushed cheeks, to finally reaching every strand to her chocolate brown, straightened hair. Oh how he almost missed and longed in curiosity to know what the feel of her untammable curly hair at her rebellious teenage years what have been. Oh well. This was certainly no time to complain of what was missed when what was here now in the present moment made far more of a matter._

_Kirsty, Kirsty, Kirsty...it was almost humorous for him to see her be so hesitant. Such a vicious lover she had been in the command to Trevor when necessary. Why fear him, the Prince of Pain? Vicious was one of the many words written on his walls by bloodstained hands of the eternally suffering souls. Since vicious was one of the necessary ideas to make such a unique experience of pleasure, he knew soon enough she would slowly enlighten and relaxen. Give in- before giving her all, to what he knew in such a high held determination. Almost as if easily able to read her like a book. Though exposed in her mind. This time now it was time for the true climax of seeing and reading through all, her physical body._

_As he had even said, she was masterpiece waiting to happen. And he was the one to make certain to be the true creator. He was rather careful and slow, well- at least almost. Once his hands had freed themselves from slipping throughher hair did they slowly fall downwards towards her loosened shirt, colds hands making the way downwards towards the end and to soon travel upwards and to her bare flesh. Yet not now. Patience is a virtue, after all. Besides, he was teasing for now- waiting for Kirsty to make a response. This was a rare free experience in dedication to her and her alone, he was soon to expect for her to become mighty greedy in lust._

_Slowly did the young Cotton woman respond. Her hands, formerly brave to outstretch in an offer of guidance and held back in fear for a defensive attack to him were slowly raised upwards, towards his bone white pale cheeks and gleaming silver pins. Admittedly, from very first contact immediately resulted in the pins slicing simple cuts down her hand, dark cherry red blood dripping downwards in streaks that disappeared once hidden by her t-shirt, though as she pressed her arms upwards to his shoulders to balance herself upwards (his maginifcent six foot tall stance made her frame so small and delicately petite when it honestly wasn't), the bloodstains pressed against her skin and were revealed yet again. Still she accepted more and more of the cuts, face flinching perhaps once or twice by her eyes squeezing shut to accept the pain._

_Never once did their lips part from the slow, long lasting kiss._

_But eventually Xipe's patience had worn down. He was far tired of waiting. He wanted her, craved and desired her like a starved being. Now. Immediately without even her own permission, he allowed himself for once to be at least slightly ravenous. Slightly. After all, he wanted to explore the further regions of her mouth for the earliest of starters. Tongues teasing at one another, finally Kirsty seemed to have made mental sigh before giving in._

_Her mouth and body itself felt so hot, as if on fire while he was as pure cold as ice itself. His hands taking the risk to explore her lithe and perfectly curved body, eveyr single inch attended to, never once ignored. He was exposing his own self too as well, currently distracted to have his hands slowly lifted upwards and release the laced strap of her onyx black colored bra. Kirsty herlsef gave in to preoccupy her own self to take to finding her own entrance past his armor, past the brutal, bloody wounds that continued to stain her skin. Though she could care less, as her fingers felt for the tips of a hard, well built body beneath- something far more impressive than what of Trevor had given to her._

_All along she was continually questioning silently to herself why even make such comparisons to her slimey husband to him? Why even do such a thing as now?_

_But all Kirsty's response was to detach herself happily from the world just for one night, with the only noise being the sudden moan and sharp shriek muffled by his lips still pressed to her, as his fingers had found a sneaky way through, teased her nipples until they seemed to swell slightly in excitment and harden._

_Pulling away almost, tempted to as she releasesd a well needed gasp, realizing her bra had fallen to the floor she merely glanced downwarss. Overall, completely surprised by this._

_"Such madness..." she murmured to herself, in disbelief yet fighting the urge to crack even the slightest smile of how true it was. He leaned in suddenly, pins brushing against the feel of her neck and nearly causing more slight injuries to her vulnerable skin to slice through like paper, his lips pressing lightly like air to her ear as he whispered;_

_"Such pleasures, my dear."_

_Neither one could even remember when exactly they had finally reached the bed itself. How it had been placed there or had even remained there, too oblivious into the heated moment awaiting the soon to come agony- with the reward of such an unthinkable climax of a pleasure. Kirsty closed her eyes and almost felt tempted to hum a simple tune in melody as if to relaxen her whole tense body that despite increasingly growing in the heat, was still covered in stern chills from his touch._

_In the blurs to it, they were nude. Both aware of it as their clothes seemed to slip off so easily, though they had started rough in their kisses did it slow. Slowing to something in the description of passionate, his ice cold lips tender as they moved slowly downwards towards the flesh of her swan-like neck, masculine and large hands carressing her breasts._

_Her fingers drawing through, feeling through every inch of his muscular and broad chest, fingernails raking through. Once clutching through deeper he gasped, surprised suddenly, just as his hands had moved through to press against her hips as if smoothering them. _

_As soon as she opened her legs to welcome his manhoos was he slow and cautious. After all, she was such a fragile prize in this opportunity rarely to seize and take in. The pain as he thrusted through, as if professional while working through to her body- dare she think._

_The pain increasing and becoming tense, she stifled to hold back a scream that still slipped past her lips. Though she hadn't asked, his hand came to hers, connecting once again to cling onto one another and bear through the pain she suffered through at first. This somewhat enjoyable pain, as she tossed he rhead back fastly against and roughly towards the pillow, moaning in pleasure._

_The pace becoming faster, the passion exploding into such a power. Their cries echoed through in such the empty night all alone in this moment of such a dream...one that honestly felt of one that Kirsty was headstrong enough to wish she would never awaken from. Yes- oh yes as she released another moan from her pink rose lips in between screams, she enjoyed these tastes. Never ever having been so satisfied before in her life._

_The bonecrushing grip they held dearly onto one another's hands slowly loosening, as they felt as though entering sweet eternal bliss. Together, as this had always meant to be._

_In such a perfection._

* * *

><p><strong>And that, ladies and gentlemen is my pathetic skills at writing a lemon. Gosh I feel so ashamed to write this but I've tried real hard to get it nice, straight, steamy, and etc. This is for you Laura! I hope you'll love it. I've been excited for all y'all to see and *changes emotionally suddenly* THIS IS HORRIBLE! You guys so hate this! I promise I won't do this to you guys ever again and write a horrible chapter! WAAH! ! ! *fist smashes against keyboard while crying* dhrinci0-c3kz;c40cu68,**

**Strangely enough through the many mixed artists I listen to I found Adele, especially her one hit single "Lovesong" to be very helpful as I typed the love scene. *shrugs* Love music really gets me into a mood, ya know? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God...this chapter has almost 10,000 words. HOLY SHIT! :O<strong>


	10. Feline's Bitterness

_**Author's Note: **__My hand hurts like a major Hell and is currently cramping up from how long and how much effort I pushed to get that last chapter. Well I feel at least it's quite the accomplishment to get up to nearly ten thousand words up for one overdue chapter! Yay! XD. Enjoy another chapter! And finaly my full appearance to my OC you all are gonna love, love to hate, hate overall, and then learn to love again- the Feline Cenobite AKA formerly Shana Harley! ! ! Hence the obvious title name for the chapter. It's so easy to write her when listening to Ke$ha, especially her one particular song 'Cannibal'. But don't worry, Feline doesn't eat people LOL. ;D_

* * *

><p><em>10. Feline's Bitterness<em>

* * *

><p>When finished for the given moment at what was most likely only halfway through the story itself, still all the others could only simply stare in such a mixed disbelief. Admittedly, the way Xipe had finally gained through access to Kirsty Cotton technically counted as more or less just seduction. But there obviously must've been more to it from maybe a one sided view, for him to have announced so bravely that he <em>loved <em>her.

Or maybe there was more to the story itself.

"And from there-" Xipe had started to say after heaving a heavy sigh. It still stung with such a numb enducing pain to recall these memories fo the year's worth love, the secret affair kept between the two. Though admittedly it was quite hilarious to see the reactions of gasping, gawking and wide-eyed faces to his Gash. What? Had they not found it possible for him to find such an attachment as strong as this? He was almost tempted to find this slightly offensive, but let it slip.

_"Wait, wait wait. This...this was how Kirsty became pregnant?" _Chatterer inquired suddenly, surprised and curious.

"Who knows?" came the answer from Xipe, who could only merely shrug for that answer was unknown. Honestly, it was a bit pointless to ask for if he had yet to even know of the existence of his son then how would he have even known of Kirsty's pregnancy?

"You...you're unsure?" Nikoletta repeated in question, confused.

"There had been several others time we had made love, as in the process of bonding. Some taken place in a blurred timing, perhaps a few within her bedroom, and...for a special ocassion even within the Labyrinth." Xipe admitted. If he still had the ability to distinguish heated cheeks of flushing, they may have been lightened to an embarassed shade of a fair pink.

The immediate speechless reaction was from the three, who could only merely glance at one another. From the confused looks they obviously could never once recall ever seeing the familiar sight of a frame of dark chocolate brown hair, the human beauty by their Master's side. No such love-making noises ever heard. It was practically impossible to think up of any evidence.

"Taken to my precaution I had her well hidden when showing her the brief sights to explore about that she had yet to see from her first encounter of our world." Xipe explained, having known how he insisted for her to be concealed under a hood and remain constantly by his side. Though it pestered and bothered Kirsty to object, she huffed and had given in. The considerable "tour" had amusedly left her unable to speak, eyes widened in such a disbelief in the polar opposite of the fearful emotions of when she was a simple-minded, pure teenagers running about the walls she then seemingly didn't belong in. His coal black eyes closed briefly, remembering as yet another memory flew in;

* * *

><p><em>"This could be all yours, my sweet child. All these desired riches, whatever your heart longs for. An open world waiting for you to join, for it was always your place. The place you always belonged in..." he whispered in a soft kept murmur to the quietened human woman.<em>

_Kirsty could only gaze as though hypnotized, and from Xipe's perspective was quite something of other eyes to freeze and gaze upon. She looked beautiful underneath the slightly lacey, Medieval-like midnight black hood she had been donned to conceal herself within. It gave her skin the ability to light up like the Earth's chalky pale moon. Lips in a firm line yet again as though to hold back words, as she always would, the color never stirred from it's full, rose pink color. Her dark chocolate brown hair, curled once again as it had been all those years ago, just for the special ocassions showed several ringlets falling out in place from the hood. Dare he think of these strange, human, and soft thoughts that would normally displease and sicken him- yet this made quite the difference as he was unable to resist. This image itself of her alone was worth an eternal memory._

_"This place...it's- it's beautiful." she breathed, though knowing after all these were the main environment source for her constantly reminded nightmares she would have. At that timing she had feared what lurked beyond what she and Tiffany had seen within Hell itself; Wondering how any more monstrous and terrifying it could be. But she had been young then after all, a mere child as Xipe had taken in to calling her for a pet name. Now far more matured and calmer as she had been, especially in this current given situation it wasn't as though she were risking her life and dodging through perishable dangers, Kirsty relaxened her eyes to truly see. The aura of pale, grey, storm-like clouds that on the very rarest of ocassion if you paid close attention could show distant references to very pale colors such as possible a lavender. Placed high and above was Xipe's leader, the control of Hell, god of flesh, desire, and hunger; The almighty diamond-like God, Leviathan._

_As Kirsty herself from a far distance had gasped 'My God' when previously encountering the sight, Xipe couldn't help to take it but with a smile and corrected her; As he had remarked 'No Kirsty, this is MY God.'_

_As said, from a distance. For Leviathan had yet to properly even know or be hinted of the existence of this...romance. Though there was not an actual law itself that deemed againsrt romances between humans and Cenobites; It wasn't reccomended. That was the gentle way of placing. What was a law within the Labyrinth that had started through to only those with sinned souls that opened the Box could experience all; For what had added more to that if the innocent by force were to open the Box then they were innocent._

_Let it be said as Xipe could recall easily; What was forbidden was for those to become a Cenobite were strongly favored by Leviathan as being those who could be easily forgotten. Those who were practically nameless by the eyes of the normal human world, those who could not or would not be missed or noticed when gone. To summarize in adding; Cenobites, or those humans willing to join were not allowed to have any emotional attachments left behind on Earth, for then it would apply to all the other rules. True there had been exceptions made; Naming Terri in one easily recalled way. The girl was homeless, and her on-off relationship with JP was now to be set straight, but she had befriended Joey Summerskill. However Terri had easily severed that friendship once attacking her at the construction site on Earth, where Xipe's fully demon side had wickedly watched in entertainment. Even now had Terri yet to ever mention, miss, or remorse over her now deceased friend._

_True with this emotional attachment Xipe had clinging with Kirsty he was willing to spare her the opportunity of deciding on her own when she was ready (constantly bringing up the idea anyways, and knowign with a high determination she was- and always was destined- to join him anyways). It wouldn't make things easier if anyone else were to know, especially Leviathan or any unwanted enemies of Hell, naming such as Kirsty's own current relatives; Her ex-husband, her uncle- but of course there was nothing to worry from him. Frank Cotton's arrogance and never satisfied desired had so much as annoyed Xipe that he and the others in frustration in anger destroyed the ruthless, foolish man long ago by order of Leviathan._

_Slowly it seemed as though there were a change in progess for the young Cotton woman though. For she was so breathless at merely the sights alone of the Labyrinth, even taking the will of herself to compliment it in an angle she had never viewed it as before; Being beautiful._

_Though to Xipe, the Labyrinth was nowhere or anywhere within comparison of beauty as to she, Kirsty._

_So far, that was enough._

* * *

><p>Once re-opening his eyes, a lingering curiosity was brought up again by Xipe. His son for that matter, which thinking of that word still continued to send a shuddering sensation throughout; Knowing a now added part to the many names he was addressed as, this new identity being a father.<p>

"Tell me...what does my son look like?" he questioned, unable to imagine or distinguish the many possible physical features the child could appear as. Did the child, being a male, inherit a majority of his looks from when he had been human? Or perhaps mixed, just as Hannah is with her parents?

Ah, little Hannah. Briefly he recalled of the tiny three year old who had only recently asked curiously in a soft spoken voice of his well being. He found her innocence and pure sweetness to be something of fond comfort perhaps sometimes. As well as humorous, considering just _who _exactly her parents are, and had been too. But remembering suddenly of the Monroe offspring, made Xipe realize that it only added more to the evidence to weigh in he did indeed have a son. Well, that is if Xipe still had remained in denial. Hannah was conceived through the love-making of two Cenobites, which let alone that was a long thought impossibility. Obviously a human and a Cenobite could do the same...

Almost as if by then the others had opened their mouths in answering for their memory recalling the description of the handsome little boy that was Xipe's son, Benjamin-Elliot, a chilling cackle echoed through the chambers suddenly.

_"HA! How cute- a little moment of somber friendship now?" _a woman's venomous voice hissed, a term being for the described word as 'hiss'.

Xipe admittedly jumped, not having expected _her_ voice of all the people who could've entered in suddenly. A sudden chill that errupted throughout the already deathly cold room, as it was said her embittered anger carried throughout whenever she entered in the presence to others for her own placed curse. Glancing to the mere nearby side where from the magnificent entrance to his quarters did he this particular Cenobite woman with the familiar remainder of her hair being a large, blood red streak to cover one of her eyes- a wicked smirk wide on his face and as bright as her golden hazel cat-like eyes, eight inch long knives for fingernails tapping mockingly against the smooth marble rock to the frame.

The Feline Cenobite.

"How dare you permit yourself in here!" Xipe growled, gritting his teeth to hold back an angered snarl. Of all the many countless Cenobites, she was the one particular one he had little patience for. The feeling was mutual as well, for many years ago on a particular fateful night in 1993, one year after his full demonic side's rant on Earth itself- he had tricked this poor woman, toyed with her emotions, and brutally turned her into a Cenobite.

"Sorry, I wasn't invited? Oh...how terribly rude of me." Feline sarcastically remarked, placing upon false innocent eyes similar in a manner to the ones a child would naturally have. She pouted her lip, and crossed her arms, the sharpened blade tips of her 'fingernails' piercing against her sickly pale mocha brown skin as though she were sheepish and shy. But she was far from that within her true, bold, and cocky personality when as a demon. Almost as if to judge by some the female version of Pistonhead, but she was far worse- simply because of her cold heart. Though she hadn't always been like this, far from in her human days when she had only been a vibrant, sassy, rebel biker chick by a name Feline dared not to remember. For even bringing up the idea mentally she hid a low growl, which sounded more like a purr from her mutilated throat which was open and exposed in a different style, though a smaller hole for her exposed larynx, there was also her neck all around with wounds that dug deeply in- from the barbered wire that wrapped around her once lovely swan-like neck on her fateful, doomed night. It almost appeared as though a twisted artistic manner to a collar for a pet in the appearance.

_"What do you want now?" _Chatterer questioned in a groan in her mind, as his fellow comrades eyes all fell directly to her in violent glares. Though Feline was unaffected by the sudden shared disliking of her, for she didn't honestly care.

"What do _I _want? Silly me but you all seemed to be about to answering something lil ol' Pinny here seemed to _want _to know." the physically appearing cat-like woman accused, an eyebrow shooting straight up as her nearly pupiless eyes (with a cat's slits for pupils in her appearance) eyed directly to Xipe. The nickname 'Pinny' being said in a sour tone by her, but then again- when was she ever speaking of Xipe in such a high manner? She was just as the pseudos, usually addressing him as these mocking nicknames by human prisoners who had yet to learn of his true name. Though Feline was well aware, she just did not want to respect him by that manner. The only honest respect that kept a thin borderline between one another from entering into sheer violence and blood shedding was that she had yet to bring up Kirsty.

Because the pin headed Cenobite had made a sworn to himself, if the fericious woman were to ever learn of his deceased lover's name, he knew nothing but spewed insults wold be released from her tongue. And so help her in the mercy of Leviathan, he would seek to end Feline permanently if she were to ever mock up her.

From the looks of it she had yet to discover the identity of Kirsty Cotton. She had never even meet the one of many females who dare oppose, defeat, and rise as a heroine against Xipe Totec. The only one she had ever encountered was the very same one she murdered- _Joey Summerskill._

It hadn't been done intentionally after all. Oh no, it was far from it. Fate had driven them to slowly form a sisterly bond, a promising friendship. Yet her heart had no room for friendships, it belonged to her strong romance with the Boiler Room club deejay, Jimmy Hammerstein. Within their human years the two were soon to be married, and having been in love for two years, the story from there seemed like an eternal bliss of happiness. One which was cut off when Jimmy so called 'vanished' really forcibly into one of the handmade Cenobites with CDs lodged through his head. Feline's human side was so strong willed yet emotionally shattered, desperate to save him when by fate she had ended up purchasing the Lament Box. She striked a deal against Xipe, an exchange for several sinned souls to save him. Little had she known, Xipe was seducing her and using her as a puppet with a key destiny both he and Leviathan favored- to succeed in a revenge against Joey, who had then learnt of the existence of more Lament Boxes and wanted to destroy them.

In the end- it was Joey who had been destroyed, literally in the term for 'backstabbed' with a knife by Feline. As Xipe recalled the memories of her hysterical for the deicision she had done and feared the approaching impact, and in her guilt and mass hysteria ran to her precious fiancé. The two made love in the Labyrinth, but were later interrupted and caught by Xipe who had revealed all along of his true intentions with Feline. She was horrified and infuriated, but nothing could be done as he had cornered her, killed her, and turned her into a Cenobite right before the pained and horrified sight of Cenobitic Jimmy.

It almost seemed as though there was another destiny between Feline and Xipe; made for one another as enemies for their violent bickering insults whispered to one another when in the same presence. Though through the years of being vulnerable and exposed to love by Kirsty, Xipe realized his cruel mistake and felt sympathy for his wrong doings upon her. Yet Feline refused to forgive him and continued to hold this grudge, taking every opportunity to taunt him whenever.

Seeing this sudden strange look within her eyes as though tempted to spill something from her lips, Xipe then realized that something was up. Almost as though Feline truly did _know _exactly everything somehow through the impossibility.

"Get out of my sight NOW!" Xipe ordered thoroughly, voice rising in an echoing anger. He wanted to bear no more words from her, especially anything of her childish yet cruel taunts. The Gash patiently awaited the command to punish her if necessary, but even if given so, Feline was one rebellious fighter.

"Oooh! I'm so TERRIFIED. Geez, you certainly are one guy with a pole- or hook up yo ass. I'm goin..." she hissed, swiftly turning over as though preparing to exit. Though there were _many _things left unsaid, wandering and bouncing about eagerly about in her mind and the walls that concealed them. She wasn't one to shy away from whatever she felt in the mood to saying, but she felt to make a wise choice for the current moment. to them, from her perspective she knew they were wondering as to how and why she dare make a sudden and unpermitted entrance. Oh there was beyond a special reason to that...

_'Hmph. Leave you alone to bitch and cry about your sappy sad little lover...' _the cat-like woman had murmured loudly pressed in her thoughts as she slowly exited at that moment. Though little had she been aware of, Chatterer's actively telepathic mind had easily caught on to the words she had yet to audibly speak. And the chattering Cenobite had darkly slowed in his clicks, making certain just for the certain the coldly mischievious woman's words were heard exactly by Xipe.

When the Prince of Pain had heard those very words slip from her mind, supposedly kept in a secret to herself of the one he thought had only been spoken softly within the chambers. His eyes widened shocked; True, she had a beyond inhuman hearing with great excellencly for one of her many abilities. But how could she have even heard past of exactly what he said? ! It was simply impossible!

But she had crossed the line, having finally spoken low on Kirsty. And that was the final straw for his already naturally low patience and calm manner for the moment; Xipe unleashed one chain particularly out to Feline's arm, which whipped her right around and dug deeply through her skin by the end hook that pierced deeply into her skin, a somewhat unnatural deep velvet red blood with slightish purple tones of blood pulsing out as she let out the hiss of a held down blood curdling scream. She dropped to her knees in agony, other hand desperately clutching onto it in hopes of possibly freeing her trapped hand. But it was of no use, the grasp held onto her was seemingly unbreakable as Xipe stormed forth to her.

"How dare you think of such things in a sickening manner! You disgusting vile-"

"WHAT? ! A bitch? ! HA!" Feline interrupted, almost as though taking the words right out of Xipe's mouth, though that hadn't been the intended insult he was going to say. Though how he did long he had the opportunity to ever accuse anyone in a tone of human's foul language, but he rarely, if enevr allowed his tongue to speak in such a foolishly demeaning manner. Though the cat Cenobite had forced a mere laughter in mockery at the end, she certainly wasn't smiling as it faded to something of agony, her face wincing as the blood stained against her revealing leather clad wear.

Xipe simply stood there, face rather calm with a stare as though patiently waiting as his ears embraced the joyous sound of someone's suffering, hers for that manner that was almost as though a choir. Though Feline was quite resistant, holding down her tongue by biting down on it with her edged, razor sharp teeth that caused her tongue to bleed by mistake. She sucked in greedy breath, desperately trying not to give in and allow him to win from this considerable fight. Yet in the end, Feline gave in and made pitiful, pained cries and screams. Pleading desperately in barely audible and understandable words for him to release her. Of course, it wasn't as though Feline were willing to forgive. Oh no, the kind of woman like her even now as part of this eternal demonic cat creature was one to never forgive or forget.

"Had enough, _Shana?" _Xipe amusedly questioned, tempted but fighting the urge to grin somewhat deviously. Nobody had yet to ever call Feline by her human name in for so long, except for her consort of course. And whenever someone had dare mention that very name it so jumped right to her boiling anger, whether or not it was because Feline longed to have her human life back or she was ashamed of it. Either case, it was something Xipe himself had somewhat respected before for her wish, but now he felt no utter sympathy for her. That only angered Feline even more, who was tempted to jump forward and angrily lash at the pin headed Cenobite's face and destroy in countless creative ways she had violently thought through over the years of being trapped in the Labyrinth. (Revenge at Xipe was Feline's pure fantasy dream, most likely the very thing she longed for more than anything.)

"Don't..." she had started to say, panting from her pained cries to catch her breath. Her head had tensed and twitched, rising up to face him shakily in a menacing glare as she hissed her sentence.

**"Don't** call me that."

"Why ever not? Because of the _true _pain that lies whenever that very name, _your_ once name is mentioned? How everyone pities you for all the shame you brought on yourself?" Xipe continued to pester directly towards in a calmly manner. Yet it was the words theselves that set a venomous pain directly in such a surprisingly low and insulting manner. Even the Gash who continued to darkly glare at her couldn't help but widen their eyes at hearing the words spoken through.

"I brought no shame! YOU seduced me you fuckin' ugly pin face!" Feline screeched in her own defense. The string of cuss words released were normally ones no one would ever _dare_ call Xipe Totec, favored son of Leviathan and the Prince of Pain himself. Yet Feline couldn't give a shit just who exactly he was or what title he owned. The anger that pierced deeply into her heart like a permanent stab wound as, being technically a not properly formed Cenobite- 'pseudo Cenobite' as the specific term- her mind could clearly remember the physical and mental torture she endured because of him. She had kept her mouth shut for the most part for five long awaited years and now after hearing this, she longed for a verbal revenge to the very least of many long battles ahead she wanted to start.

"Yet it was not _I _who commanded you. I never necessarily threatened upon your life, as I had no concern for it's uselessness. I never once had physical control of you, only by your own physchological fears were you convinced. It was not I who forced you into murder, it was _you_ who striked the deal from when _you_ first opened the Box-"

"That was a mistake! You knew you couldn't take me to this literal Hell hole cos Leviathan woulda be on yo ass for taking an innocent soul! Speaking of which, don't cha think he'd be delighted in hearing about all of this..?" she grinned, her voice sounding so strange speakig within her naturally developed city accent from where she had been raised within the human domain in the particular highly populated place, New York City. Her golden hazel eyes narrwoed menacingly and her eyebrow shot up straight high.

But her confidence was a mistake, as were the very words she said.

Xipe had been unable to resist from lunging at her, though of course in no animalistic manner of childish tackling. His bare, bone white pale muscular hands were constricted and gripping ahold of Feline's long but bloody neck, her only free hand that wasn't grasped ahold of the chain (in which that pain had started to numb down somewhat and was briefly forgotten within the argument) unable to react on time. Gritting his teeth and flaring his nostrils, the sound of what could easily be mistaken as an inhuman snarl roared through. Feline fought back recklessly, or at least tried to briefly but was frozen, knowing the possibilities of his strength especially when in anger...her mind briefly flashing back to that.

* * *

><p><em>He had barged in unexpectedly, the majestic wave of his cassock moving slightly about by as if his own created wind. She stared rebelliously and nothing but a thin, silk robe concealing her nudity from not long before had she been previously entangled in the love-making to her consort.<em>

_"Foolish girl. Did you honestly believe that by commiting the very practice of sins you would have your precious lover freed? As if I would ever give away such useful slaves, yet yours would make a far worthy one to be collected..." he remarked in approval, able to sense an increasing darkness within her. Though her eyes widened in horror, realizing the things she had done now, the revengous murders upon those who deserved it, and those admittedly were done under by love. But Joey...oh Joey, that was in the middle of a mass hysteria and concflicted moment of adrenaline. She murdered her own friend!_

_"YOU! You liar! You bastard- YOU! ARGH!" she shrieked, unable to find the correct likable word in the midst of many flowing past cuss words. Her hnd jekred in motion and had been able to stop herself as she angrily dared something so forbidden- to slap him right across the face. Admittedly, there was more pain inflicted on her as the sharpened tips to the nails themselves poked and scratched through her hand, as she shrieked and grabbed it to stop the beginning spurt of blood. For Xipe, it was practically harmless, though the stinging feel as if a bright red mark were made from it noticably had all Hell unleashed. This was what he was intending to do to her anyways, but now this was would be slow as she conscious just for his own pleasure and her pain- which mixed in the both._

_'SHANA NO! ! !' he could hear her lover, Jimmy, telepathically scream in dismay and horror, just the specialized barbered wire chains grip around her neck, digging through deeply into her veins as Shana widened her eyes and desperately gasped for a gulpful of air that was obviously never to come. Legs kicking frantically as she was held high in the air, left to strangle and hang. Xipe made certain Jimmy nearby was held back as well, as he had been unable to defend himself as well and forced to watch in horror as his beautiful human lover die._

_Xipe approached the nearly dead Shana and smirked._

_"Never test with my anger child, or there is far beyond worse monstrous actions I can possess beyond this..." he warned ever so simply as she released a final strangled scream._

* * *

><p>"I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR NEVER TO TEST MY ANGER CHILD! ! !" he growled, as Feline released a cry of more strangled screams. They were indistinguishable as to whether or not they were a cry for her lover, or for simply being in distress. Whatever the situation was, nobody could certainly help her now- Xipe wasn't about to allow that.<p>

Though the Gash continued to grow more and more hesitant watching as the deafening silence followed, Xipe's grip tightening on the cat-like woman's neck, her eyes widened in horror and desperation. True they themselves were considerable for getting on his somewhat good side for bringing the news of the existence to his son only for the grieving for Benjamin-Elliot's mother, and it would be very unwise to ruin that luck; The guilt of simply standing there had gotten to Nikoletta's conscious. She almost seemed tempted to step forth and object, at least plead to spare the unfortunate Feline, though the hand of her consort Chatterer stopped her in her place.

"But- she started to object in a low murmur.

_"Wait. I don't think he's going to do it...look." _he explained, just as she flickered her pale blue eyes over towards just as Xipe's anger relinquished and he released Feline from his lock. She collapsed to the floor, completely in a matter on the floor but for her still bleeding and pinned hand that was the only think that otherwise kept the exhausted and trapped woman here. She gasped for whatever air her lungs could take in, limited by her exposed larynx which felt so sore and ready to bleed yet again for a freshly made wound made within the grasp somewhere. Indeed there was, but nothing life threateningly.

Xipe couldn't bring himself forth to necessarily jump forth and murder her in cold blood. The pleading and fearful golden hazel eyes brought some similarity of Kirsty into his mind. True neither woman looked alike at all, but the shared quality of pain instantly reminded of how his heart had flinched when sensing of Kirsty's sudden overwhelming pain all those years ago.

"Not a single word of this is to be said to Leviathan at all. Nothing here leaves this chambers now and not to another single pair of ears is this to be whispered true- not even to your own consort. If I find out there are whispered rumors amongst the Labyrinth as to what has occured here, so help me in the name of Leviathan and mercy for your sake I will personally find you and end you. UNDERSTAND? !" Xipe roared the last part in which at first the sentence had been murmured.

Coughing, her tongue tasting ahold of the dark acidic and metallic tastings to blood, Feline's face winced before a slow wicked frown fell on her face.

"Hmph. A threatening showdown? Anytime, anyplace, anywhere." she chuckled, almost as if amused before it was cut off by yet another urge for air to satisfy her shaken and demanding body. She strutted off in her infamous sadistic manner, almost purring to her own little mindless tune within her thoughts, hands covering her neck and the unwounded hand covering the other in an attempt to stop the still slowly bleeding gash, and the grace of her walk similar to a cat itself (as she had taken the transformation of mutilated cat quite excellently from besides the...rather 'feisty' in best described appropriate attitude) before Xipe's mind had lingered for that moment.

How _did_ Feline exactly know?

"Wait." he called out suddenly, making her stop swiftly in her tracks. Feline admittedly jumped, though of course it wasn't as though she was honestly fearful of Xipe of all people. Not at all. Just the last thing she wanted was the feel of a chain once again lashing onto her wrist or a pair of hands threatening to strangle the life out of her.

"H- how are you aware of this? How long were you standing outside of my chambers?" Xipe demanded, inquiring slowly.

Feline tilted her head sideways, turning over for her eyes to barely face him from the side angle as he was able to see her wicked smile spread and an echoing cackle ring through everyone's ears.

"I wasn't even standing outside of your chambers. Why the hell would I want to be here of all the places? So boring and depressing..." she degraded onwards, sighing like a bored child and rolling her eyes.

"Feline." Nikoletta gritted through her teeth, eyes tensed and wanting for Feline to be aware of Xipe's temptation to punish her once again and silence her- this time permanently.

"No need to be hasty." the cat woman sighed, eyebrow arched once again in the very infamous manner she would do. Her arms crossed as well, her finger knives tapping against the leather from her arm and close by her breast.

"Xipe, I was _always _aware. Wasn't heard to have missed, or should I say..._hear." _the cat-woman sniggered mischieviously in a cruel cackle, but before anyone could object, she had already strutted off. And the habit for her was once she was within darkness there was an ability given for her to escape within the shadowed darkness of the Labyrinth and it's narrow gray halls. Which was the exact action that was done forth by her.

Xipe tightened his fists, so immensely longing to shut her mouth so. Though a part of him insisted that at least for the given moment due to the returning memories of her traumatic fear of when he had strangled her that Feline would be silent. For now. The timing was short as he and the others were all well aware.

But especially for his son.

"Ignore her, that pesterous woman doesn't matter." he began.

"Then what does?" Nikoletta was the first to curiously jump to chirping in suddenly, as she had placed a more concern towards the reminder of Xipe's innocent son, the one who had innocently seen the beauty of her human disguise as an angel.

"Saving my son." Xipe solemnly replied.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! So they're going to rescue Ben now? ! Hm...and what do you think of Feline? She isn't like an actual planned villain like Ethan, Angelique, or Xivine but she gives Xipe a LOT of inner turmoil and angst. But don't feel too sorry for him- he was VERY cold and cruel to what he tricked her into murdering Joey and more. Face i- they deserve one another as enemies to be each other's throats LOL.<strong>

**REVIEWS= LOVE people! ! ! ! =D**


	11. What's Best Left Unsaid

_**Author's Note:**__ Hery guys, I think it's official I've won the award of worst fucking author ever when it comes to updating. xD. I sincerely have this horrific habit of dying on people without any word and then returning from the dead. So it's one of those happy phases then people because I. Have. Returned! ! ! Yay! :D *crickets chirping for audience* Erm...was I gone for that long LOL?_

_So much thanks as always to PinstyLover1983 (formerly laura 101) to motivating my butt and encouraging me to get back to this! ;)_

* * *

><p><em>11. What's Best Left Unsaid<em>

* * *

><p>For the longest time, the small family had said nothing when they reunited in the hospital room. As soon as she put her foot through the door, Aurora ran right to her mother and engulfed her in the most sincere, warm, loving hug. Tiffany held her tight in her arms, fearing that once again Aurora was going to run out on her and this time Steve would be unable to find her. Of course the chances of that repeating itself were now very unlikely, as she could feel wet spots forming on her shoulders- Aurora's tears.<p>

"Aurora honey, sh...it's okay." Tiffany said soothingly, stroking some of Aurora's soft, thick, curly ringlets. But Aurora made no audible response but a sniffle, still too ashamed to show her face. Instead she buried it deeper into her mother's shoulder blade, too ashamed to look into her mother's compassionate blue eyes. She just felt so ashamed for hurting her like that.

"No it's not Momma. I was vewy bad." Aurora murmured after finally deciding to break her silence. Tiffany felt her heart break, for she hated it when Aurora blamed herself on any sort of situation. This really wasn't her fault, in fact none of this was supposed to be happening. In Tiffany's opinion, she felt this was her own fault. She felt so foolish for boiling over and blatantly discussing the conversation with Steve all while knowing Aurora wasn't too far away _and_ a naturally curious girl.

So Tiffany carefully placed her hands on Aurora's shoulders and firmly pulled her away, just so that her dark brown eyes would be looking right into Tiffany's blue ones. But when she did that, Tiffany's heart faltered even more seeing that Aurora's eyes were redenned and wet with more tears pouring down her cheeks. Steve sat beside the two women with a tissue box in his hands and offered it to Aurora. She gratefully but quietly took it and blew her nose.

"You know, I'd try and do a magic trick right now but I suck at them." Steve said in effort to break the ice and to make Aurora laugh. He was a bad joker and he knew that, so he found a way to entertain his wife and daughter by mocking his comedic skills. But this wasn't a lie, he really was too clumsy for magic tricks.

Aurora made a smirk and a light giggle, while trying to fight it and remain upset. But even with quite a stubbornly strong will for her age, she couldn't stay upset forever. To make her laugh even more, Steve pulled out a quarter from his back pocket and showed it off before placing it in his hand and putting a tissue over it. Waving his hand as if placing a spell on it, he lifted the tissue up and showed that the quarter was gone.

"Ta da!" he sang softly, but Aurora's eyes flickered to his other hand where she could easily spot the shine of the quarter as it gleamed from the nearby sunlight reflected from the window. She frowned playfully and shook her head.

"Houdini, you're fired." Tiffany beat Aurora to making a sarcastic comment, shaking her head in disapproval. Aurora giggled again at the act, but suddenly she stopped and looked to her parents with widened but serious eyes.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" she asked hesitantly but with confidence. It was so unexpected that it threw both of her adoptive parents off guard, and they instantly stopped laughing. Steve glanced slowly to his wife, his expression unreadable so Tiffany couldn't console to him. Even he didn't know, so neither did she. Would it be a good idea to tell them what they knew now? And how?

Knowing Aurora's intellectual curiosity, there was also another worry for Tiffany alone that if she asked a few too many questions for her own good. Like in particular; _"How did you met my real mother?"_ couldn't be easily answered with the two teaming up and fighting for their lives in a Hell asylum to a five year old, no matter how mature.

"Sweetheart we-" Steve started to hastily say before taking a deep breath, eyes closed and starting again. "I mean, we hadn't expected you to overhear, which is my fault-"

"No Steve, it's mine." Tiffany interjected, whipping her head right over to him with sincere eyes.

"Momma, Daddy, I don't want you two to blame this on yourselves and fight. If I'm too little, it's okay." Aurora said, lowering her head down sadly. As much as she now eagerly longed to know the truth despite still carrying the guilt and confusion she had from before, Aurora knew it'd be wrong and selfish to ask so much from her parents.

"You deserve the truth, you always have." Steve defended. Placing his faith in his daughter, because knowing how smart and mature she was, he and Tiffany glanced at one another once again reading the same decision in their eyes before continuing.

"You're a big girl Aurora. You're very smart and you act like a grown up lady, you know that? Right?" Steve reminded, as Aurora's cheeks brightened and flushed. The flattery was nice, but her small stature never made her feel exactly like a grown up. And her stupid act of saying all those awful things to her parents made her feel like a foolish child, and nowhere near a smart girl.

"I guess so." she responded softly, as Tiffany reached out to her and stroked her cheek, drying away the damp trails where tears had fallen from Aurora's cheeks.

"And right now you're going to make your first big girl decision sweetheart. Whether or not you want us to explain to you about what you heard. About- about your birth mother." Tiffany motioned, nodding her head sternly but gently all at once to Aurora. She seemed taken back by this, and immediately a war began in Aurora's mind. A part of her screamed to just say yes and be over it, or else her wonders and curiosity would never die. Yet at the same time if it made her parents so uncomfortable and guilty, she didn't want them to feel like that just so she could get what she wanted. But darn it she wanted to know so badly, and she knew this was her only shot now until a much later time when she would be an adult. And that wait seemed just so far away..so with the weight of innocent guilt, Aurora answered anyways.

"I wanna know the truth- please." she quickly added the last part, nearly forgetting her manners for a second. Tiffany had taught her that she should always use please when asking for something, no matter what.

Steve knew this wasn't going to be easy for Tiffany, finally bringing up the subject of her deceased best friend to the one who meant the most to her. It didn't help with Aurora's appearance being a near spit image of Kirsty as well, but it wasn't like she could help herself with that either. All these thoughts of helplessness made Steve nearly groan out loud. How could he act so negative right now in such a serious and emotional situation, when on some subject of helplessness? Neither Tiffany or Aurora were helplessly weak, and neither was he. And he could do enough on his part to help. So he turned to his wife and reached for her nearby hand, grasping on to it with a gentle grip. But Tiffany's hand tightened the grip, which was more than enough of a signal for him to realize she was going to need his help explaining this out.

Aurora sat up attentively with careful eyes to both of his parents. Right now she was about to find out the story on the one who realy was her true mother (yet what about her father?) and that her Momma wasn't really her Momma by blood. It was all very hard to take in so fast, but the fact remained that in Aurora's heart that sun blond haired woman and olive toned skin man were going to be her Momma and Daddy as she had been raised to know them as, no matter what.

"We were the best friends of your real mother Aurora. And she was the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful woman you could imagine. She is the reason we met and fell in love actually." Tiffany explained with a warm smile. Aurora would never know that she had hastily skipped past a few unmentioned years. Those years were best left unsaid anyways according to both parents, as they were...unnecessary. Aurora didn't need to know about the Box, the Channard Institute, the dark corruption in Kirsty's family, none of that. Not for now at least.

"Yes, but she had your little stubborn attitude too. She could kick anybody's butt." Steve added with a cheeky grin, playfully pinching at Aurora's cheek. It accidentally hurt her a little bit, but she couldn't help but grin as well. Her mother was a beautiful match-making buttkicker? How cool was that? !

"Was my real Mommy a princess?" Aurora asked innocently, but meaningfully as well. All these things that Momma and Daddy described about her reminded her princess in modern day fairytales, ones that weren't the constantly fainting damsels but independent and strong girls. Steve and Tiffany both cracked a smile and giggled a bit, as Tiffany shook her head.

"No honey. She wasn't a princess, but she was more than beautiful enough to be one." she answered hoarsely, feeling her throat act up on her. It took Tiffany a second to realize it was her entirely acting up, and not just her throat. Unknowingly she had been fighting down tears of both sadness and happiness, and before Aurora could notice as well Tiffany wiped them away.

"Well I think you're really pretty too Momma." Aurora said meaningfully, cocking her head to one side in confusion. How could she not find herself pretty? Her hair outshined the sun, and she had the sweetest eyes and smile. If her Momm didn't find herself pretty, it almost gave Aurora a headache to try and picture her birth mother's beauty. To Aurora it sounded like her birth mother possessed impossible beauty then, which captivated her with excitement. One day when she grew up, would she look just like her mother?

"Thanks Aurora." Tiffany said, with her lips curling into a sincere smile. She was even blushing a little bit as well, as she held Aurora closer. Once again she stroked some of Aurora's curly hair, but the hug felt as though she was hugging Kirsty once again. Actually a particular time, shortly after leaving the Channard institute together. Tiffany had no family and nowhere left to go, so Kirsty had kindly taken her in to stay with her at her own small apartment complex. The two friends lived together for a while, until Tiffany was able to successfully go to college and get a medical degree in nursing, leaving her with no choice but to move out. Of course that hadn't meant she had moved on from her and Kirsty's friendship.

There was a peaceful silence which lasted about a minute when Aurora released herself from the embrace. Lifting her head upwards, she looked solemnly to both of her parents with obviously another question in mind. Tiffany and Steve braced themselves to answer for it, but little had they expected this would be one they couldn't answer.

"Why did she die?" Aurora asked.

The doctors that had been there in the delivery room had told Tiffany a million explanations all at once that just seemed to all go together in their eyes. They had said during her pregnancy she must've suffered through something emotionally traumatizing and made her enter a depression, and she just nautrally lost the will to live. Or perhaps she wasn't physically strong enough to simply carry a child, since Kirsty's own mother had nearly died giving birth to her (hence the reason Kirsty never had any brothers or sisters). But to Tiffany, it just didn't add up. After all, this was Kirsty Cotton. A naturally fiercely strong woman, both physically and emotionally.

"I don't know Aurora. I honestly can't answer that." Tiffany sighed quietly, frowning and feeling a sense of disappointment and shame. Steve approached her and lovingly brushed a few strands of her sun blond hair away from her face all while they merely came back from her shaking her head sadly.

But in Aurora's mind, a haunting thought puzzled her instead. One she hadn't quite thought of until now, and horrified her to even think.

_'Did my own dad kill her?'_

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

He swears she's going to be the Death of one another.

A tad ironic joke or perhaps a bad pun, considering they're technically already _dead_. Their mutilations and wounds donned on their bodies, even just one alone would've been fatal for a normal human.

Feline had stormed furiously into their chambers, but was oddly silent when doing so. Though CD no longer had a true set of eyes he could see her furious appearance, in a way he couldn't explain. Her golden eyes gleaming with anger, as per usual might he add. The times she commonly was so furious in her eyes was because she obviously had another encounter with Xipe Totec. Her 'notorious enemy No. 1' to put it humorously, for the grudge she held against him was so powerful that even making eye contact with him was enough to set her off.

This had become a routine for the two of them. Something was on her mind to rant, and after all these years he would still always listen and dare attempt to reason with her. Then again, the grudge Feline held against Xipe was definetely called for, the literal Hell he had placed them both in now. Years ago, he had shared the same enragement with her and for all the same right reasons. They had both been unfairly sentenced to a cruel punishment for all eternity without any voice of their own opinions or a reason of crime. But in a way CD had grown to accept his fate for what it was, there was nothing that could be done. Since Xipe had regained his humanity, it was at least the closest he could ever get to an apology for how he somewhat sympathesized for him and other 'Pseudos' for the fact they were still somewhat human. They still carried their memories...

And he still blamed himself for Shana's suffering.

_"What happened to you?"_ he questioned telepathically, dare he ask. In a sense he already had a bad feeling of what her unpredictable response would be. Yet in another way, it was for his own amusement; CD had once wondered that if given the opportunity, would his consort write a book of countless reasons why she hated the Prince of Pain.

Feline stopped, frozen in her tracks to where she was. She then turned to a side angle, so that he couldn't saw her still bleeding wound by her wrist that her other hand was covering. Wrapping one hand around the other was extremely awkward and if she were to make a sudden wrong movement, rather bloody with her fingernail knives. But she had to, for the last thing she wanted was being demanded to explain herself like a child coming up with an excuse as to why he hit a baseball into the neighbor's window.

"N- nothing." she said, fluttering her eyelashes and trying to sound innocent. In a sense her hoarse voice somehow found a way to accomplish this, despite how at the same time when she hissed it sounded like a ferocious cat preparing to attack. She trailed her golden eyes away from staring at her consort towards the nearby dark shadows of their barely lit chambers in hopes of a distraction.

_"You actually expect me to believe that?" _CD remarked, as if laughing in his mind. If he still had his visible eyebrows, they'd be raised sky high by now in awe and disbelief. Of all the people within the Labyrinth or the surface of the human regions, he knew her better than any living or demonic being. Except on a few occassions given the circumstances, Feline was an awful liar to him.

"I said it was nothing. Now just let me be." she hissed, suddenly a tad more aggressive. Her patience was always a thin surface of ice, easily breakable no matter whom was the one testing it. Without another word she had begun to turn away when unexpectedly he reached out, grasping for her hand to stop her. Unexpectedly and by conincidence, the hand he grabbed happened to be the injured one so immediately he came into contact with the familiar warm liquid that was drying on her sickly pale mocha skin.

Feline sighed, she knew that he was going find the injury one way or another anyways. CD was rather silent, staring at his hand that was covered with a small amount of her blood before he closed it into a fist and lowered it down.

_"Xipe did this to you, didn't he?"_ he asked slowly, and in a tone that was rather dark. It echoed in the back of her mind, along with the memory that she dwelled on it. The immense amount of hatred when Feline and Xipe made eye contact with one another. Her heart faltered in disgust that she looked weak, on the floor in agony to his advancement. Bah! She was so much stronger than that, how easily she should've figured out a why to slip her wrist free. He made her look weak and pathetic.

Every _fucking _time, he found at least one certain way to win against her.

"Who else?" she muttered bitterly.

For a moment, he had nothing to say. The blood on his hand felt like a permanent stain, at least in his mind. When his fingers had brushed against the exact spot where most likely a chain had wrapped around it, he could feel it's depth into her skin, and her soft inside flesh. Despite that Feline insisted it was nothing, CD ended up developing an image in his mind of a brutal image of what it looked like in comparison to the wounds she sustained as she hung dying from that doomed night long ago...

"I hate _him_ so much." Feline growled, her eyes stinging. Cenobites couldn't truly cry tears but some such as herself could do so in a strange fashion- tears of blood. They were watery like normal salty tears, but an obvious and evident dark red color blood.

She released and exasperated sigh, deciding shedding tears were a waste of precious time. Wait- where was there any value in time? They had all of eternity, even though it was something Feline hadn't wanted in the first place. To her there was otherwise no other better option than to simply waste it all away. But not even finding entertainment from that could be used as an excuse to cry. Nobody cared, nobody ever had anyways to begin with.

_'I care. You know that.'_ CD murmured in her thoughts, sounding almost as if hurt she had included him amongst all those who didn't care about her. He absentmindedly placed his hand gently against her face, his thumb skimming the tears slowly falling from her cheeks. Feline smiled a bit, her hands reaching up and grasping ahold of his as if never wanting him to let go.

His hands were the only part of him that hadn't been mutilated. The only reminder of his humanity from so long ago for her, still the same ones that held her close and brushed away the tears she cried after having a bad dream of her heartless man of a father. But her own were long ruined, the blood covered knives for her fingernails being such a distraction. Her attempt for a gentle touch could end up being her accidentally scratching a thin cut against him. In a humorously dark sense, it wasn't as though either one of them could appear any more monstrously worse than what they were now, but she hated it.

No matter how they would ever begin something, it would always end like this. Embracing, because they were the only things left for one another.

* * *

><p><em>She ran right towards him with a blissful grin that went as wide as from ear to ear. He raised his eyebrows in shocked awe, totally unprepared as she practically threw herself at him.<em>

_"You shouldn't have!" he nearly screamed in a gasp. A million thoughts ran through his head all at once. All said the same basic thing; She shouldn't have come back. Why oh why did she come back? Why didn't she just listen and get rid of that damn Box?_

_"Don't tell me what I can an' can't do, alright?" she questioned. It sounded muffled as she buried herself right into his shoulder. She was holding on to him so tightly as if in fear that the simplest breeze was going to yank her away from him._

_"You're so stupid Shana, you know what?" Jimmy cried in shocked disbelief. He was so numb that he couldn't even shake his head in disapproval. Still no matter what either he or she said, he couldn't believe she loved him so much that she'd risk her life to save his own._

_That resulted in a wave of guilt that shot at him. This was all his fault, the entire situation and everything to it. She was going to die because of him. How could he be so foolishly selfish? In that case a part of him believed he deserved to suffer in Hell._

_"Why- why did you come back?" Jimmy asked Shana before he could stop himself._

_She pulled away and looked right into his eyes; His dark brown eyes staring right into the fire of hard, blazing, hazel ones. She gave a half smile and her eyes welled up._

_"Because I can't live without you." she answered, embracing him once again. As he ran his fingers through her soft raven hair, as her mocha brown skin clashed against his fair skin in their hug, as her red dyed bang brushed against his face, it brought back familiar memories..._

_And this time he wasn't about to let those or her go._

* * *

><p>The memory was too bittersweet to dwell back upon it. Perhaps to others it sounded romantic, but for CD it was a painful punishment. A reminder of how it was his fault his sweet Shana ended up here in the first place. How her determination and love for him ended up being her downfall. A question lingered in his mind that he knew would never be answered; Why would she still want him, let alone love him, after everything she had endured for him and only for the efforts to be proved fruitless?<p>

Feline in the meanwhile had realized something she had forgotten, despite it being mentioned not earlier before. Her encounter with Xipe Totec, and the warning he had given to her if she were to share it to anyone. The temptation to tell her consort now was like a siren's haunting call, making it almost irresistable. Her golden eyes cast a distant gaze, while her mind went to war with it's own self on the decision.

_Just do it! Why not tell your beloved consort? You tell him everything, why should this make any sort of difference?_

That pesky Prince of Pain had threatened a torturous death to the both of you should you tell anyone though...

_And you fear him for that? What stupidity! He's nothing but a coward who couldn't bring himself to kill you. He wouldn't dare, Leviathan actually has placed trust in you and rather favors you as a loyal Tracker. If anything were to happen to you-_

-You could easily be replaced.

_Not if you make a standing defense for yourself._

It isn't worth it.

_To spoil out to everyone that the beloved Prince of Pain has done something so forbidden, let alone for the second time? Having a human lover? ! If Leviathan had a human face, it'd be expressing the emotion of outrage, and oh how you would long to see that Pinface jerk taste a piece of misery._

Can you at least try and act rational and sane for once in your life? Did you even listen to the words you just said, and how in reality it would most likely never end up like that? !

_Shut the hell up._

_'Shana?'_ his voice interrupts, clearing the clouds of her conscience. Feline realizes that her consort has since pulled his hand away from her cheek, now concerned with how she is silent and dazed off. She jolted, shook her head, and blinked.

_Now's your chance. Now or never._

Oh how the words were on the edge of her tongue, so tempted to jump off and spread their wide wings free. Gracefully and carelessly, her lungs felt as though they were going to burst from containing her little secret. She wanted to scream badly, let the entire Labyrinth know. If she could, she would mockingly dance around the godly presence of Leviathan himself while maniacally and rather childishly singing _'I know Xipe's secret! I know Xipe's secret! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'_

Feline felt utterly lost, and unable to say a word. It was as if her ability to speak had been taken away from her or worse, like someone had ripped her throat out painfully. Her stomach lurched and she felt sick on the inside from the overwhelming pressure of temptation, for Leviathan's sake (rather her own) she craved for a distraction. Just...just for now.

"Jimmy, make love to me, please..." she murmured, her tone pleading. Her request was far from a murmur, it was a barely audible whisper that did not echo obnoxiously across the sacred halls of the Labyrinth like she had desired to do so.

CD nearly jumped in disbelief. Had he heard her correctly? He was almost tempted to telepathically chuckle in disbelief, until he foresaw the sincerity in her eyes and the pleadingfulness in her hoarse voice echoed. Before he could make a proper response, she already approached him a bit too eagerly for his comfort. Feline's knees seemed to suddenly buckle and she nearly collapsed, he had not caught her quickly and held her up close in their embrace. Her head craned backwards

Her face just inches away from his, her breasts just pressing against his chest, and her icy breath landing lightly against his face. If he had his true sight once again then he'd be able to see the details on her face, count the her eyelashes and stare right into the tiny dot serving as the barely existing pupil of hers, normally giving a wicked appearance, but now suddenly gentle. Only then had he realized she had deliberately fallen, like she was acting like a damsel. In a sense he suddenly had a bad feeling, because gentle as she could be at times, she seemed to acquire a liking for _roughness._

"Just like we used to...so long ago." she added, with a feeling of nostalgia running through her veins as she reflected back to those memories. How she suddenly craved for them yet again. It'd never be the same now, but it'd be enough- for a distraction- just for once.

Without another word, he seemed to give in easily to her. But this was not a game. Not the ones she seemed a tad eager to play at times, acting as one another's slaves, where it was always rough and quite bloody. In actuality, it was nothing involving sadomasochism.

Their hands roamed on one another's body. Every scar that was ever made, whether from when they had each been stripped of their humanity or conflicted from a different incident, each one was familiar. She easily found the edges of a pattern where she had clawed down from his shoulder blades to his abdomen, and he encountered a rather unwelcomed feeling of brushing against her neck- the area where the barbed wire chain had wrapped around her neck and killed her. The rough scars remained, never to heal and always to bleed- and always a guilty reminder for him.

That feeling only intensified more when she had leaned in even closer and tenderly planted kisses on his neck, the tips of her sharpened teeth digging lightly into his skin. It wasn't the possiblity of bleeding that upset him, but feeling the tension on her lips. They were practically shaking, oh how he wished he could kiss her back truly. Just grab her into his arms and kiss her strawberry tasting lips until his lungs gave out and he needed air, but that once reality had now become a long missed dream. And yet he felt so selfishly greedy for having nothing to give to her, but he wanted so much more from her...

He wrapped his arms around her lithe body, and by now she was pressed so close against him it looked as though their bodies had molded together. His hands pressed against the bare skin of her back, but he found himself slowly tracing her hourglass figure and right undenreath the rather thin leather material of her clad bikini, carressing her breasts. She squealed in arousal, her finger-claw knives clawing down his back.

But it just wasn't enough.

Her mind still lingered back to the ever so tempting offer to tell, and quite frankly at this moment she wished it would just go away. She needed more, desperately, so her mind would fly away into a bliss just for the fun of it. Everything would be best left with 'for now' and Feline could already see the paranoid in Xipe's eyes as she eagerly looked forward to it. But she just didn't feel up to it. She just wanted to leave this world, and didn't care where she would go to for now.

So when he carefully but with frantic hunger pushed her against their bed, she made no objective. The back of her knees landed first against the sheets, while her fingernail knives clawed deeply into CD's shoulders, dragging him down with her as they lost one another in waves of passion.

Lust, desire, greed, guilt, shame, pain, desperation, regret, love...

Feline was one who felt more than bitter hatred and bloodlust revenge.

And for now, this was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>See, Feline does have an emotional side. :3<strong>

**So um, yeah, I honest to God was going to make this chapter longer with other stuff, but it was seriously kicking my ass. I hope this is a good enough update for you all. Guess not. :P**

**Reviews= Love! I need it, I've been going through a really tough time lately, and things aren't looking so great. Sigh. :(**


	12. Leita's Warning

_**Author's Note:**__ Yeesh, it's already been quite a summer so far. Experienced both the good and the bad, and I figured that there was no way in Hell (no pun intended or anything XD) I'd let this fic go an entire summer without at least an update or two. So- here you go!_

_12. Leita's Warning (Ezra)_

* * *

><p>Benjamin-Elliot found himself in such a trance at the image of the girl that had passed by. How long had it been since the brief encounter? Minutes? Maybe an hour? He wasn't quite sure. All the five year old knew was he found himself hugging his small legs to his chest, as his mind searched through any possibility of slight familiarity to the pretty girl.<p>

And for another note, he didn't know why he was thinking about her so much either. It was so weird, but yet the minute their eyes glanced to one another, his soft frost blue ones into those piercing dark brown ones, something felt so off. It was an indescribable sensation, but one that made a glowing flash through Ben's mind. If only he could figure out just _what_ that meant.

It was funny too. The corkscrew curly ringlets of dark brown hair on the girl seem to somehow remind him of the few memories he carried of the woman he knew was definetely his mother. Of one of the things he knew well about his mother, she always had thick, untammable, curly hair in any of the little memories of her. Actually, now that he thought about it, Ben suddenly found himself inticed in all the thoughts of his mother now. Despite the fact he never knew her personally, and knew absolutely nothing about her but the false lies Ethan had droned on to him sometimes when intoxicated -to which even the logic of a five year old could figure out was nothing but lies- and also made Ben curious as to how he even knew his mother in the first place. But the very thought on the presence of Ethan made Ben feel uneasy, so he quickly changed right back to the images of his mother.

Her hair, her tear stained eyes, the aura of her being so frail and weak during her final moments, and that sweet but sad small smile. Ben himself gave a small sad smile to himself, for his favorite thing about his mother was her smile. It must've been the source of the glow in his memories of her, it was such a beautifully vibrant smile. He really wished now that he had the chance to see her smile when she was at her happiest, but he knew well enough even at such a young age, the cruelty of Death and in this case, he would never see his mother smile.

"What the hell you smilin' about?" came the unfortunate voice of the ever so unwanted presence of Ethan, whose voice quickly droned through Ben's ears just as his smile was fading away anyways. A part of him shivered at the sensation, yet still bravely rose his head up to the face the man, who seemed surprisingly somewhat sober. At least enough to put a decent impression to be allowed in the room obviously and come up with the excuses and lies as to Ben's injuries.

"Nothing." Ben murmured , shrugging innocently. To which Ethan gave a slight half smirk, and approached the five year old, tussling some of his hair rather roughly before going back to crossing his arms, his smug still as wide as ever.

"Little weirdo, just like your ma, ya know." he remarked with a dry chuckle. But as it carried on, going slightly softer and meant for an insight joke to himself, it only made Ben furrow his eyebrow. This wasn't the first time Ethan had ever made a remark on his mother, but it was the one like these when a comparison was made that confused him. The curiosity within Ben grew, to the point he could no longer contain it anymore, and it didn't help how a part of him was still thinking about his mother.

"How did you even know her?" Ben couldn't help but ask with widening eyes, ears perked with innocent interest. He couldn't help himself, and a part of him regretted doing so in the first place. Now he had done it, he just knew that would be all that it took to unintentionally anger Ethan, and Ben shivered as he inched back against the soft pillows. Ethan had snapped his head up, his face scrunching as if he smelled something horrible, before appearing somewhat amused once again.

From Ethan's perspective, he really didn't know where to begin on his little rant. Mind you, he hadn't physically met Kirsty Cotton, but he happened to be an occassional tag along to someone he knew her very well though, her ex-husband, Trevor Gooden in fact. It had started many years back, a coincidental encounter between the two of them, along with the third occasional friend- a name whom Ethan couldn't quite remember due to all the alcohol soaked in his brain for years- but something along the lines of Wyle or Wesley. Yes, Wesley, that was the name. All three had led different lives and had not a single spark of similarity to one another, yet somehow they had struck a considerable friendship.

It was an interesting trio. Trevor had such charm Ethan envied, longing he could lucky and laid in the same way that Trevor made it appear easy with those three mistresses he gloated about. Wesley on the other hand, was bold, at least street smarts wise. Though he never physically said it, the other two caught the definete vibe he was involved heavily in something with city gangs, perhaps a member or a pimp if even, considering there was never less than two women around his arms when he went off on his way. Poor pitiful Ethan possessed nothing to make himself stand out amongst the two, he was nothing more than a low life. He was the mere coward who followed under the pair's shadows, but would dump them the minute he could get his hands on the next best thing.

However, that opportunity never came, and the one he had then was lost. There seemed to be a curse with women between those three. Wesley, who Ethan and Trevor hardly knew, was the first to get picked off. Back around '93 when they had only just recently met and had started to get to know one another, it also was the same time when there was a few unexplained murders occurring down in New York City, around Wesley's territory in fact, here and there. The investigation behind the possible murder had gone cold, considering the unspoken law for anyone on the wrong side of the street was that they don't associate themselves with the police. Secretly though, Ethan could think of one possible lead, but never said, again due to his cowardly nature. Wesley always did mention about this one woman who had gotten away from his wrath, and had a slight obsession over that. And again, the years of alcoholism had blurred his memory of this woman's name, but something about her last name being a type of motorcycle.

Then came Trevor's fate, how unfortunate it was for Ethan too. Not because he grieved for the loss of a friend who may have possibly been the only human being in the world to want someone like him as a friend, but because the loss of a future. Now _that_ was how he knew Kirsty Cotton.

Ethan had to admit secretly from the picture Trevor had once shown him of her, she was pretty fucking hot with fine legs. But she was worth of no value compared to what Trevor was really after, and that was some fortunate she apparently had. Ethan had been the earliest person to know of Trevor's plot to murder Kirsty, but only the basic concept of it. No details, and with his proud admittance of being the coward who would only jump along for certain benefits and no possible danger, Ethan was certainly no co-conspirer. He just knew, and was simply a bystander like always. However, Trevor had mentioned as long as things went smoothly, perhaps he could have himself a piece of the fortune as well. And from the stories Trevor had described, it was enough to make Ethan's dull grey eyes enlighten to the bright color of dollars at the very thought. But that chance had been lost, all because that little _slut_ ruined it!

Returning back to the subject on answering little Benjmain's question, Ethan gave a chuckle and rolled his eyes. "How do I know? Well, how else? She was the biggest whore in town, I knew her pretty well enough." he laughed coldly.

Ben felt his heart sink right into his stomach at the very thought of those horrible words. His face scrunched up, though he fought the temptation look weak and cry in front of Ethan. How awful those words were, let alone how they were even stated, had to be the worst lie yet. And yet, Ethan was sober though, and not droning and slurring his lies to where they were barely audible English words. What if he actually meant those words?

At the same time however, a part of his mind isolated itself behind stone walls of denial and remained fiathfull headstrong with common sense and his heart. No...there was no way his mother was anything like that. He may not have known her at all, but a part of him just knew it to be true that Ethan was just once again taking pleasure out of Ben's pain. Like always, this hurt. But for some unexplained reason, the anger boiling inside the little five year old's chest became unbearable.

"You're lying." he mumbled softly, completely under his breath. His eyebrows creased upwards sadly, but his small hands curled into tiny fists as they hid themselves underneath the thin hospital bedsheets.

"'Scuse me?" Ethan immediately frowned, inching towards Ben face. He was so close, it made Ben's nose burn at the very strong smell oof the mix of alcohol and powerful mint, probably something to attempt to cover up the stench of alcohol. His dull grey eyes narrowed, the pupils shooting straight towards Ben's frost blue ones with warning anger. Though Ethan wasn't entirely stupid to strike the kid in public, but he was thankful Ben was so stupid not knowing this and instead trying to purposely get him busted by challenging his anger.

Somehow, though not even really intentionally, bravely Ben did suddenly want to say exactly what he had just said. A part of him wanted Ethan to hear him out.

"I said you're lying." Ben stated, louder than before. He stiffened and sat straight up on the bedside, his blue eyes narrowing a little bit just as Ethan's was. He was still utterly terrified at his stupid bravery, and yet at the same time he could hardly contain down the fact he was actually standing up to Ethan in the longest time.

"Kid, you're pretty fucking lucky about where you are right now, or else I'd be sending your ass flying someplace else." Ethan muttered, so lowly so darkly to make certain that Ben only heard and nothing else. "Suck it up, your mom was a hapless whore, the end." he added with a sneer.

_Hapless whore. _The very words echoed straight into Ben's ears, numbing him completely, yet at the same time weighing him down. It was like they were weights bringing him down into these icy waters of lies, trying to drown him. All Ben could think of was his mother's sweet smile and the light it brought with it, and that was the last thing he thought of before being able to stop himself within those seconds. A sudden force, slightly similar to the one when he had made eye contact with that girl, but one that he couldn't explain suddenly overtook Ben in those seconds, and he felt strangely..._powerful._

And that power felt so right

"You're **lying!"** Ben growled, his eyes flaring with a powerful fire of such fury. At the minute, the noise of something sounded like it had popped and shattered, just like glass. The memory of the glass from the bottle piercing into his skin made Ben shudder, and immdiately he jotled. Blinking his eyes fast, he noticed Ethan seemed taken off guard as well, but wasn't staring directly at Ben. Ben decided to follow Ethan's eyes and turned over ot the nearby table, where a glass of water had apparently been placed there. At least, _formerly._ Instead where it once was laid broken pieces of the glass cup, some of it's pieces scattered and littering the floor nearby, and the water dripping messily all over the place.

In the short minute of silence, Ben was bewildered. Had he...had he really done that? How? It sounded like something done of magic, or some super powers. He didn't know, but he did know for certain it wasn't like he didn't have any powers. That'd be crazy, and though Ben was one to believe in many things and have hope, his common sense could tell him so right away there's way no way at all he had powers. It was probably just by some weird accident. Maybe the wind-

Ben glanced over suddenly, noticing the windows in his room weren't even opened to the slightest crack. So forget about the possibility of the wind. That still did not mean Ben could have possibly done that.

Those thoughts of denial were unknowingly shared with Ethan. He would always call the kid some sappy little weirdo, '_Which he is'_, but there was no way he had just shattered glass like that. In an instant like that as if he meant it from anger. _'But...Nah. That's just part of the supernatural load of shit.' _he remarked to himself, never once to really believe in any of that talltale crap about powers, or the unknown, or the unexplainable.

"Er...I'm sorry." Ben said quietly, breaking the icy silence that had fallen in place. He wasn't quite sure why and just what he was apologizing for, he just felt as though he should. A good natured instinct deep inside of him told him he should do so. Still, the entire incident was extremely odd. And on top of that as he had started to notice, he looked back to the stitches. For some unexplainable reason, he wanted to touch it and did so. But instead of expecting the response of it being sore and sensitive, it felt...a bit normal. Like it had healed faster than planned.

"Well." Ethan hissed, clucking his tongue. "Damn kid, what's up with you? Got friends on the other side- as if." he had muttered that last part snarkily in his joke.

_'Like angels?'_ Ben thought innocently, though did not dare say aloud.

**XxX**

Hannah Munroe was, the least and safest to say, one of many things, including an unusual child.

From first sight it'd seem she was a tragic child who accidentally opened the Lament Box and spared due to her innocence, only to be trapped within the Labyrinth for all eternity without truly being damned. Some wouldn't truly believe that she was in fact the first Hell-born child, let alone the idea children could be conceived in the Labyrinth. But she was the living proof of defiance.

But it was not for her physical existence that made her so unique, rather it was because of how she truly was; _Innocent._

As silly as it sounded, some of the Cenobites admittedly found themselves envious of a child. Though surprisingly intelligent and able to even hold conversations for someone of her age, there was this sweet obliviousness in her mind. Flesh that had yet to be touched or scarred, such a delicacy and rarity, but there laid an even greater prize within the child. A heart and a mind that had yet to be tainted by anything at all. One would thing such a nefarious place where the sinned and damned roam would be so terrifying beyond wildest dreams— but to this girl, this was her _home._ Mutilated demonic beings were the very same ones she affectionately saw as her _family._

Probably what was most fascinating about the innocent qualities within the girl was her imagination itself; While so many of Leviathan's children were plagued with minds twisted like thorned vines, in the heart of this laid a single angelic rose that was Hannah's colorful mind. The great floating entity, whom now beared a reserved name to her only of _'Gwandpa',_ took great interest in the girl that was indeed the first-born child of Hell, and his grandchild through his mighty, non-existant eyes.

Her very soul, which was large and lively, reminded Him in every way of _her_— Leita. Rarely would there be a time to dwell on the memory of the youngest of His original forgotten children, but with such a daily reminder like Hannah, it was entirely impossible to avoid the memory.

Leita had been the most unusual of her siblings. She was such a delicate creature, almost always forgiving of others and rarely resorting to the solution of violence, unlike her eager, war-hungry brothers, always in the mood for a challenge. She was quite a daydreamer, and rarely did a frown ever grace her lips. When she smiled, which was often, it was a genuine and warm, nothing sadistic and not for any reason like the enjoyment of others' suffering like her sisters would. And for such a long time of her childhood, there was a dependent bond between the pair, and rarely did she ever truly leave His side. Perhaps father-daughter like.

Perhaps this being why Leita's betrayal was the most... _disappointing_ or lack thereof of a better word.

This could also be why there was a whole new light of eagerness into Hannah, the rencarnated form of her. Times had changed, and from what Leviathan could tell, so had she. Almost the same still, and yet not quite.

* * *

><p><em>Running through the long and seemingly endless dark corridor, she suddenly came to a complete halt when it appeared she had finally found a light at the end of this utter darkness. A relief it was too, for this darkness was frightening.<em>

_And as the sudden brightness blinded her doe eyes for a moment, causing her to scrunch her face before adjusting to the vision before her_— _Alone in a hollow room dimly lit with thousands of tiny candles or whatever was left of them, stood a man, wearing a cloak, and was beastly tall. Wisps of long reddish hair stood out from the darkness of his concealed face. She staggered back, nervous, and despite shadows hiding his face- she could see the man smiling. It wasn't the pleasant smile of either one of her parents, but... cold was the best way to describe it._

_He outstretched his large hand towards her, as if offering it out for her ot grab, and just barely a whisper he breathed; "Leita."_

_And suddenly, as if within a 'whoosh', gone was the man. And instead before her in the same room stood a petite, youthful, lovely woman with the same doe eyes as her. This woman was extremely familiar, a friend in fact, one she had seen often in visions._

_"Hello." Hannah smiled, having figured out by now this was a vision, although a bit intimidated with how it began._

_However this time, Leita was not smiling as warmly as she normally would to the young girl._

_"Are you happy, child?" Leita asked, rather oddly, as she blinked. "You are beloved as if royalty, a legacy, and already an anticipated destiny before even your fourth birthday." she quickly continued, as Hannah attempted to understand, and for the most part she more or less could._

_"I'm vewy happy! I do know that my Mommy an' Daddy love me, especiaddy Daddy_— _he says I'm his numbah one girl." the three year old nodded contently, thinking of her parents suddenly, as she often would anyways. Leita then smiled warmly in a familiar way Hannah was used to seeing, but something about it quickly seemed off._

_"I'm delighted to hear of this, but I'm afraid there's a grave chance you may lose that all." Leita informed sadly, her doe eyes sympathetic to the familiar pair across from her. Hannah took one step forward for no particular reason, perhaps out of curiosity. She didn't know why really._

_"Why?" Hannah asked, frowning._

_"Listen to me carefully_— _as of now, you can never stray from either one of your parents' sight __at all__. And you can not ever wander off from the heart of the Labyrinth and your Grandfather, not ever. You must believe me and take this seriously." every single word spoken by Leita was sharp, worrying Hannah deeply._

_"Is dat man..." the three year old started to say, stuttering softly. She was never given the chance to finish her question, for Leita continued for the last time._

_"Be warned." Leita started, her voice rising, and suddenly so did the flames of the dimly lit candles, reaching out and stretching forth towards Leita as if summoning them. They were now at her feet, but not burning her as they slowly rose, and more of Leita disappeared. Still, her final sentence echoed loudly in Hannah's ears._

_"You may never see your future if you fail to heed my warning!"_

* * *

><p>Drawing back towards reality, Hannah blinked, frozen in her place. Whatever she had previously been doing, wherever she was going, or whoever she was attempting to find were all immediately forgotten. She was visibly shaken, although not entirely surprised, for things like that had a bit of an unpredictable tendency to occur.<p>

She was indeed one of many things, unusual as an understatement, and perhaps also— clairvoyant perhaps?

**XxX**

"Say what you want and do what you will, there is no avoiding the truth." Xivine remarked with an amused smirk upon seeing the response of Angelique's face from his last sentence. Her vibrantly magnolia pale face had hardened in the brief silence, full rouge lips parted but not a word was said. It would only appear as though she had stiffened at hearing the sudden news, but Xivine's azure eyes observed sharply to where he knew she would truly reveal her emotions- within the dark orbs of her eyes. And how right he was.

They flickered instantly, from the tiniest spark at the finish of his words as her mind had taken them quickly in, each and every word. And from there the spark had roared into a raging fire consisting of disbelief, anger, and perhaps disgust.

She simply couldn't believe it. It was such a revolting thought in the first place, but to accept it was even more difficult so. To process the fact such a pathetic, weak, human girl had her way with Xipe Totec. Made him _care_ about her, and be given the greatest destiny of all to bear the Dark Prince of Pain's child. Of course, Angelique herself didn't like children the slightest bit, but if any exception was to ever be made, it would've been only for Leviathan's favoured son of course.

Instead was not one, but apparently _two_ children, two opportunities gone to waste. Such spoiled flesh, she thought in disgust and in anger towards Kirsty Cotton.

But at the same time mentioning her name yet again, Angelique stopped her silent temper. Already with her back turned against from that arrogant Xivine, whom she could already sense found childish amusement from her anger, he also did not see the Chesire Cat smile slowly spreading across her lips. Once with such wicked irony anyways. After all, Kirsty was dead anyways. On top of that, Xipe was not aware in the slightest of these two offsprings. As long as they were disposed of, or at least within Xivine's hands soon enough before Xipe could realize the continuation of his bloodline, then there would be nothing to worry over in the first place. That meant though, that time was short, and not even the smallest second was to be wasted.

"Do you know where they are?" the princess purred with curiosity, turning her head slowly, the corner of her dark eyes watchful over Xivine's figure. There was a chilling echo in her voice within these chambers, which had such a ghostly aura. The slightest part of Angelique on the inside was slightly disturbed at noticing this, recalling the images of his fallen siblings. Not that she cared in actuality, just something about them, something about this place itself, was so haunting. The thought the very floors closest to the presence of Leviathan was also where the unholy execution of his own true children were held...

She then shook them off her mind. After all, if not one sympathetic damn was given to them from anyone else, then why should she?

"I haven't the slightest clue in the world." Xivine answered with a broad, wicked, and stretched smile across his face, as if pleased of that. He was only smiling purely for his own entertainment, which happened to be none other than the princess herself. Her and her little temper tantrums were so amusing, such a refreshing sight for the former dark prince, and just as exactly as he imagined. Indeed, he heard many tales of the infamous little princess. Despite reminaing faithful to his sentence, it wasn't as though there hadn't been a rare occasion in which he daringly left his exile, hidden amongst the dark shadows of the Labyrinth to overhear the update of news through whispered rumors of those he spied upon. Just in that method, that was how he came to hear of the princess during her reign. But Xivine figured he would've heard of her sooner or later anyways, for her days of chaos, though now long dead and never again to return, were infamous.

Although to Xivine, her idea of chaos was rather childish in his experienced eyes. He and his siblings had once witnessed unspeakable things of horror and yet such breathtaking creativity, that it'd almost appear the princess was merely a, as he heard from the slang of mortals and the Pseudo Cenobites, a _'wannabe'._ But it was her ferocity, the arrogantly proud attitude of her accomplishments, and determination to get whatever she wanted that made her quite appealing to him. And when she didn't get what she wanted, well then it was the result of her furious temper that Xivine looked forward to- including situations like now.

He was right.

Angelique whirled around to face him once again and growled in frustration at how everything she seemed to say or do amused him. Granted she would permit the excuse of how his age was beyond hers, and Leviathan only knows (literally) what many things he had seen that would not even cross the minds of the wildest imagination of any of the Cenobites. But his all-knowing look was degrading her purposely to make her feel like a child. And there was no end to it! Oh what she wouldn't give for the opportunity when he was looking for her to give him plenty of narrow surface wounds all across his smug face. Just anything to show how dare he foolishly test her thin patience.

Pursing her rouge lips together to form a thin line, she held back as much of her boiling temper of annoyance as possible. She wanted to do whatever it took to prove that his childish antics wouldn't bring her down to his levels and prove that she, naturally to being with, was better than this low life exile.

"I'm disappointed, princess. I was honestly expecting such an energetic show from you- but this? It'd seem as if you don't even care as much as I thought you would." Xivine commented, arching one brow questioningly.

"I would've thought the same for you. If you cared so much to carry out your plans, wouldn't you have given more thought and be more prepared?" Angelique bitterly responded, with an ounce of satisfactory knowing she was right. For someone who took to great lengths of holding her hostage, it would appear as if he never thought twice about ever going much farther than that. How... childish.

But to her own humilation, it appeared she was wrong. Xivine still kept his proud all-knowing smirk wide on his face.

"Honestly, I'm hurt princess! Really. Don't think I would be so inconsiderate, bringing news that would be of no high value- value just like yourself." Xivine leaned closer towards the princess, yet again giving off such an intimidating factor in comparison to her. He was nothing more really than some arrogant rogue, but still, Angelique would not lie and say his physically appearance wasn't fearful. His height alone would tower over Xipe himself, despite being magnificently tall as well. And being so broadly large and wide shouldered, there was something warrior-like and unsettling about him. Angelique hadn't realized she trembled for a slight moment upon noticing the shadow he casted covered her completely.

At the same time, she herself failed to realize she absentmindledly moved slightly closer towards him. Upon realizing this she was repulsed, but couldn't bother to move anyways knowing he'd notice. So instead she gave an unamused sigh.

"I'm in no mood for games, _Xivine."_ the way his name slipped off her tongue, so smooth, and yet so venomously like a viper. Xivine raised his eyebrows for the slightest second in arousal. Not noticing this said action though, Angelique quickly continued anyways. "You've managed to catch my interest just as you intended, a rarity for many. I want answers, _now."_ she finished acidly.

"Perhaps you'd settle for someone who has the ability to give answers?" Xivine offered alternatively, his eyes hungrily searching her face for a reaction. The consideranle godly demon could've sworn he saw the slightest glint within the princess's onyx eyes, most likely relief for him managing to somewhat answer a question without teasing her.

To the contrary, it a slight flash of annoyance from Angelique. She seemed to never be able to get a straightforward answer out of him. Yet when she thought about it yet again, she was oddly relieved that at least he hadn't said something immature, along the lines of _'I can give you answers, and I can also give you other things too...'_

"Ezra darling, make your presence known." Xivine turned his head and suddenly called from the nearby dark shadows of the room. They were oddly darker than the other ones amongst the room, and Angelique wondered if perhaps that was because it was an unlit doorway. Not only that, but he had manage to take her by surprise with these words. Ezra? Who was she? Xivine's lover?

She felt a pang of something as well. _Jealousy?_ Of course not! Angelique was quite amused at her conscience's suggestion of that, and immediately carelessly shook it off. If anything, she toyed for the slightest second in her mind for entertainment, a wicked idea of making Xivine fall in love with her. And not through seductive passion, but mentally as well, to where it drove him to madness, only to realize she instead longed for Xipe. The anger and defeat in his sharp azure eyes, the feeling more or less a sharp slap to the face that he wasn't all-knowing and couldn't get what he wanted, oh! How hilarious it would be. But now was not the time for such thoughts.

She quickly noticed though from the posible doorway that something did make it's presnce known. Though very small, extremely petite definitely, shadowed, and hooded- someone was there. Ezra, Angelique supposed, did not reveal herself.

Instead, the very first thing she did was lift her head.

And amongst the shadows of her mostly concealed face, was a pair of bright, _inhumanly_ bright, purest blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>A very long overdue update indeed, with what I figured was good timing for some small expositioning on little miss Hannah. :)<strong>

**Everyone give a big congratulations to Laura and Thomas- they're TOGETHER! :D**


End file.
